Slytherin Night
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: Roxas and Sora are transferring from Drumstrang to Hogwarts of course. Roxas is Interested in the Dark arts, and for good reason: He wants to protect Sora. The two boys encounter spells gone wrong and interesting members in the other houses, what'll happen when their fathers childhood rival makes it his mission to make the two boys Hogwarts lives living hell? This is AkuRoku slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherin Night Ch.1**

"Dad, I don't want to go. You have to be kidding me." Cloud let out yet another sigh as Roxas continued to whine, he knew that his youngest son wasn't keen on going to the new school but he was hoping to have been met with a little kinder viewpoint.

"Roxas, don't be such a stick in the mud, Hogwarts is going to be great! Just imagine all the fun stuff we'll get to learn there?" Sora, Roxas' older twin brother, hopped up behind the blonde and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to encourage the blonde to enjoy the change of scenery.

"What's more fun then _actually_ learning how to _conquer_ the dark arts?" Roxas was enthralled with the dark side of wizardry, of course not for the reasons most people thought. He was a fairly introverted teen, he kept to his group of friends and was incredibly versed in many spells, however people seemed to think that an _interest_ in the dark arts meant _practicing_ the dark arts.

"Well, quiddich, common Roxas! You and I could be the best beater-brothers the school has ever seen!" Roxas rolled his eyes a bit, like they could both get onto the quiddich team. "Wouldn't that be the best?" Roxas couldn't help the scoff as their car pulled up to Kings Cross station.

"Yeah, we just about might. Which house do you think you'll get into?" Roxas knew this was a topic that could get his brother going for hours. Drumstrang never had houses, there was no divide in the students except for the normal high school clicks. However at Hogwarts there were houses and inside those houses you had your clicks just like any other school, in his eyes it created a divide within a divide in the school.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor! I think I'm brave enough, don't you Roxas?" Sora had certainly been a boy for adventure. As children he'd pulled Roxas into many magical situations before they could properly use spells; causing a bit of trouble with the Ministry of Magic that their father had to smooth other. He was brave though, he'd always stood up for those who couldn't themselves, or he'd go down in a fight for something he cared about at least. "Which house do you think you'll get?"

Roxas had to ponder that for a while, where Gryffindor was probably out of his league¾ due simply to the fact he usually followed behind his brother and backed him up no matter what ¾the other houses only held some appeal to him. Hufflepuff house was filled with extremely loyal people. Ravenclaw had the largest assortment of brain-power.

However, the one house that held his attention the most was Slytherin. Again, people would think it's because he practiced dark arts and was going to be a no-good-dirty Death-Eater. It was all out of curiosity though, what made most of the Slytherin's Death-Eaters when they left school. Is there something in the school making them that way, or was it just that the sorting hat knew they were bad eggs so it put them all in one place together? The curious side of him wanted to know, he wanted to know where the cunning and brilliant wizards turned bad along the line.

"Roxas, you're lost in your thoughts again!" Sora punched his brothers shoulder as they approached platform nine and three-quarters.

"Oh, sorry. I think I'd make a good Ravenclaw." The smile he got in return from his brother wasn't really a happy one at all.

"I was hoping you'd say Gryffindor. I don't want to be in a different house." The brightness in his eyes fell slightly so Roxas decided to back-pedal a little as he hefted his broom-case up higher on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure we'll both get into whatever house. I doubt they'll split up a couple twins like us; don't you think?" Roxas nod his head in agreement _'It's unlikely they'll separate twins, plausible but likely.'_ his smile faded a little at the end of the thought.

"So boy's, what are we going to do about the platform?" Cloud looked at both his boys, wondering what they were thinking as they walked side by side. All he knew was that he didn't want his boys being split up for too long, they never did good when they were far apart.

"Run for it!" Sora gave a huge smile as he pushed his trolley towards the brick wall as fast as he could.

"Sora! You're going to get hurt on the other¾" Roxas' voice cut off as Sora vanished through the bricks.

"It's fine Roxas, he's just nervous." Cloud smiled at his youngest son and jerked his head towards the stone wall, indicating for Roxas to go through and leave the trolley to him.

Tension was high as Roxas walked towards the platform briskly, he was half afraid of walking right into it and then bouncing right off with something horrible like a broken nose. However seeing Sora go through the portal just moments before gave him more courage. _'This is another thing we didn't have at Drumstrang, we just get on a boat at the local harbor and we were off. None of this secret train business.'_

He was shocked as the feeling almost like walking through Jell-O washed over him, once out on the other side he was attacked from the side, forcing a shout from his lips. "Roxas! You walked through the wall! You're so cool!" Roxas let out a grunt as he was tackled onto his back with his brother practically sitting on his stomach.

"Get off me Sora! You didn't have to jump you know!" Roxas loved his brother to death, but the way his brother sometimes showed his emotions made him more angered then anything else.

"Fine! I'm just happy about it!"

"We're in third year now, can't you be just a little more mature?" Roxas knew the answer was no, but he could hope that his brother would humor him.

"Never! Why are you trying to grow up so fast anyhow Roxas?"

"Oh, never mind Sora. I'm just curious in a different way, you know that." Roxas was curious, true, but more stubborn then a mule. He didn't like the idea of Hogwarts, so he kept his Drumstrang uniform in his luggage, hoping that his dad might change his mind last minute. _'I don't get it, we had to travel to get to school last time. We have to travel to get to this one for crying out loud! I should be allowed to go still!'_

It was a way to appease Sora, Roxas agreed completely with the hell that Sora went through at the other school. It hurt him so much to see his older brother being abused for standing up for _him_. Roxas never let Sora know that he knew Sora was getting into several fights because of his own sexuality.

"Fine, common Roxas. Lets get on the express! Yay! We're riding on the Hogwarts Express, I've always wanted to say that!" Sora couldn't help but giggle as he helped pull Roxas to his feet.

Loosing his footing Roxas stumbled a little bit until something soft hit his back. "Whoa, careful there tiger. The train is that way." Roxas went rigid when the unfamiliar voice came close to his ear, however when he spun around to see who it was the space right behind him was filled with nothing but bustling teens and parents.

"You alright Roxas? You look dazed." Cloud clapped his hand on his son's shoulder, trying as hard as he could to keep the smile on his face.

"Y-yeah, just stumbled a bit." His smile was weak as he straightened himself and picked up his double-broom case that was keeping his Nimbus two-thousand and his Nimbus two-thousand and one safe inside.

"Alright boys, lets get you off to school. The train will be leaving in a few minutes, go find your seats." Cloud had loaded all their luggage for them already and he just had to remind himself to keep his resolve strong, if he caved now their mothers last wish might have never been fulfilled.

"Alright dad, I'll write you as much as I can!" Sora hopped over and gave his dad a huge hug, not bothering to quell the happy squeal of glee before rushing onto the train.

Both blondes were alone on the platform, hands in their pockets and looking down at their toes. "You know Roxas, I'm sure the school wont be too bad. And this way both you and Sora can be whoever you want to be. I know you liked Drumstrang, but you'll be able to communicate by owl with your friends."

"I've already lost contact with them, anyhow I know dad. I have to do this to make Sora happy, I just really wish that there was more of an appeal to go. Their headmaster sounds stupid and I don't even want to start thinking about which house I'll be put into."

"You'll be fine, just don't go looking for trouble and watch out for your brother for me, yeah? We both know how… energetic he is about everything." Cloud's smile quickly transferred to Roxas' face making the blonde boy scoff a bit.

"Alright dad, I'll owl you with which house I'm put into." Roxas gave his dad a hug, knowing that this switch to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy would be a good thing, he just knew it would take a while to see it fully.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah, the young Fenrir boys, tis a pleasure. However, I need to be gettin' ye back up tu the castle. Need tu be sorted before the other's." Both Roxas and Sora looked over with wide eyes, seeing the large man dressed slightly like a pirate. "Barbosa, Hogwarts gamekeeper, tis a pleasure. Now follow me."

Roxas looked at the large wagon the man was pointing to and let out a bit of a sigh, taking a step without Sora before stopping to collect his brother while the gamekeeper moved to the wagon. "I don't like him Roxas."

"It's a school island Sora. Don't tell me I'm suddenly the brave one now?" Sora glared a little and strode forward, his hand tightly clenching Roxas' like all the other adventures they'd been on, his confidence restored with the one comment from his brother.

Once they got into the castle they were met by what looked to be a woman in fine dressing robes from the tenth century at best, a bright pink rose in her hand. "Marluxia, do me a favor and take these two up tu the headmasters office. They need to be sorted before the hat's needed in the great hall."

"But Barbosa! Cant you see I'm admiring all the little kiddies as they come? It always looks to beautiful when all the lantern lights come over the lake!"

"Stop being such a girl and get going Marluxia! I have to go escort the rest of the little brat's over the stupid lake."

"You mean you haven't started yet?"

"Does it look like I'm in two places at once your stupid twat? The lights aren't over the lake, their on the other side of it." Without waiting for the ghost to accept his mission Barbosa turned on his heel and walked right back out of the castle.

"Well fine, I suppose I could take the both of you, but I really want to stay. Oh, follow this." With a dramatic turn the ghost waved his hand, his layered hair flipping despite there being no wind and a trail of glowing pedals, much like the one in his hand, fell from nowhere onto the cold stone floor. "They'll clean themselves up after you I suppose. Now go so I can enjoy the lights."

The twins shared a bright blue glance before heading off down the slightly frightening trail, making their way through the hallways they had never seen before and had only dreamed of.

They came to a large marble statue that looked like some kind of device, a heart engraved on one of the side of the machine. The trail of pedals stopped right at the statue and both boys looked around, wondering where the ghost had lead them when they noticed that the rose pedals were gone.

"Great, that stupid ghost got us lost. Better yet; there was a _ghost_ right in freaking front of us!" Sora waved his hands out to the side and Roxas couldn't help but face-palm.

"I'd be more worried about the fact that we're lost then the fact there was a ghost."

"Yeah, but that's Marluxia, the Ghost of Roses! We just saw our first ghost!" Sora was happy, Roxas could tell instantly, but he was more confused on why the specter would lead them to a dead end.

"It's not a dead end Mr. Fenrir, my office is this way." A warm voice welcomed both boys from behind, forcing them to both jump a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Hogwarts headmaster; Ansem." The kind smile and amber eyes were welcoming as he motioned with his hand for both teens to show themselves into the staircase behind the statue.

"So, this will be fairly simple. The sorting hat will be placed on each of your heads, it'll sort you and I'll have you in your new robes and down in the great hall before the first years are even sorted. Unless the both of you would rather grab some food from the kitchens and head up to your dormitories." Roxas wasn't yet sure, if Sora was in his house he'd go down to the great hall with him, if not, he'd go up to the dorms.

"Alright, you're younger, so you first Roxas. Please take a seat." Ansem motioned towards the seat in front of his desk as he reached up and grabbed the old dusty and patch-worked hat and he set it on the front of his desk while Roxas sat himself down.

With ginger-like movements Roxas sat himself on the stool, hunching his shoulders slightly and watching the hat as Ansem moved it closer.

The hat was placed on top of his spiked head making Roxas feel odd because of the weird feeling of a hat flattening his spikes. _"Hm, this is difficult. You confuse me greatly boy."_

"Holly¾"

"Silently Roxas." Roxas' eyes darted up to Ansem as he spoke and he nod his head before stopping when the hat moved.

_"All your attributes say Gryffindor, or possibly even a noble house like Ravenclaw. However, you're mind seems to be saying Slytherin."_

_ 'Y-yes, I want to know more about the Slytherin house. I want¾'_

_ "To find out if I can weed out the bad ones by simply reading into their thoughts. I can read into yours too you know, it's an effortless task. Are you sure that you wouldn't prefer the brave Gryffindor or the knowledgeable Ravenclaw?"_

_ 'I find no pull to learn about those houses.'_

_ "So you are willing to put your entire future onto one hunch that I can tell a bad wizard from a good, when if you just ask I just might tell you."_

_ 'I like finding answers for myself, you don't have to put me in the house. But I'd appreciate it if you did.'_ It took the sorting hat several minutes to figure it out, he didn't know how to respond to this persons curiosity to the dark arts. The knowledge the boy already had was concerning, but he couldn't feel a malice behind his intentions. However his want for knowledge and the power that came with it was admirable for a Slytherin, he wanted the knowledge to protect his family from the dark arts, and what a better place to learn then in Slytherin?

_**"Slytherin!" **_Roxas' face lit up for a minute before looking slightly solemn for Sora's sake.

"Cool, I've got a snake for a brother." Sora's smile was more cunning then anything else as he sat himself down on the stool as soon as Roxas hopped off. The hat was plopped on his head and the mental debate started up right away.

_"You are a Huff__¾__"_

_'Don't separate us, don't separate us, don't separate us…_' Sora's inner mantra kept playing though his head as he closed his eyes tightly, the sorting hat's voice wasn't even registered in the young thirteen year olds head.

"_'Keep us together' you say. I don't see why, you're both as opposite as can be. What would be the point?"_ Sora kept his mind closed as the slightly gruff voice completely registered to him.

_'Because, he's my brother. We've never been separated before, I've spent my whole life with him. I don't need to be separated.'_ Sora's inner voice sounded childish and pleading to say the least, however the Sorting hat had never had two students willingly ask for Slytherin house before. And the fact that this child was giving him completely invalid reasons to enter the house might even work in his favor for being a member of the gloomy house. It might give it a bit of light if the young boy played his cards right.

_"So, what will you do if your brother wants time away from you? What will you do then?"_ Sora couldn't really hold the smile from coming across his face as his mind answered the grim question for him.

_'Then I'll give him his space, while being close incase he needs me. Roxas never knows what he wants until either he has it or it's gone. We need each other, because I want everything.'_

_**"I think you should be… Slytherin!"**__ "I hope you realize, you really are a Hufflepuff, because this is absurd."_

"Yay! We're in the same house Roxas!" Sora hopped up while ripping the sorting hat off his head, his bright smile completely contrasting Roxas' floored jaw.

"Well, you'll be needing your robes," Ansem paused as he waved his hand, allowing the twin's clothes to vanish to be replaced with Slytherin attire. "all your belongings will be moved up to your dorm room and you're schedules will be delivered tonight along with all the others. I shall get Scar to escort you down to the banquet hall."

"Really? Which Ghost is Scar?"

"Scar is the ghost of Slytherin house, Sora. He's the wizard that got into the fight with his brother and got a scar on his face, then he killed his brother by putting his nephew in danger. When the nephew grew up and learned of the truth, he¾" Roxas was cut off abruptly.

"Set a pack of wild hyenas at me, yes. A gruesome tale, however I try not to dwell on the past. It makes scheming for now too troublesome." Both twins turned around to see a tall man with what can only be described as a mane of pitch black hair that went to his shoulders standing before both of them. He was wearing what looked to be more elegant clothes, Roxas forgot to leave out the point that he'd been in line for the throne and king for a while before his death.

"Ah, Scar. Glad you came, would you mind escorting our two new Slytherin down to the banquet hall? I can imagine it's starting to fill up now."

"Well of course I would mind, I wasn't supposed to die only to be put to work. Does no one have respect for a king when they see one? It's not like I enjoy being summoned here by the paintings and portraits like some kind of cat to you Ansem." Scar looked as if he was about to float threw a wall when a cheerful voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I meant no disrespect to you. I've never met a king before, where was your castle? Did you rule for a long time?" Sora looked up at the important-looking man, trying to make him feel better despite the fact he was dead.

"You're standing in my castle, peasant. And no, I ruled for the total of six years before I was ripped from my throne." Sora's eyes went wide and started to water, making Roxas furious with the ghost. "Think with that miniscule brain before you speak so someone as important as¾"

"Well, you couldn't have been a good ruler if your nephew was able to come in the dead of the night and set your own bloody hounds on you. I'd leave my brother alone before your afterlife becomes as miserable as you can imagine." Roxas' jaw was tight as the ghost turned and started to examine him, sizing up the young blonde and liking what he saw.

"Fine, follow me." Scar's pace was laid back and relaxed, he was in no hurry to see the many hallways that had once been filled with lively people and then drained of all color and life during his own rein. Unfortunately for him he had the pleasure of watching as the castle renewed itself in light with his nephews rein, and the fact that his nephew was a ghost of a house along side him. It angered him to no end. The entire time his nephew had been agreeing to those four wizards using the castle for their school, Scar had been kicking and screaming on a corner where he was promptly ignored.

"Here you are, if you need anything don't ask, if you hear any screaming it's probably my victims." Without a proper goodbye and with a completely straight face, Scar floated through a wall where neither twin knew what was on the other side.

The doors to the banquet hall were open and students were still seating themselves, it wasn't too hard to see the large crowd of students draped in black, green and silver like them though, so with brave and happy faces the two ventured forwards.

They walked up to a space in the long table, facing the rest of the entrance hallway as students clamored in from the packed doors they'd been in just a moment or two prior.

"Hey, what are you two lamers doing in our seats?" Roxas turned around to see a tall blonde wearing a beanie with his arms crossed over his chest and scowl on his face, a short girl with flaring periwinkle hair and a tall dark skinned boy with short cropped hair stood on either side of him, making the sight intimidating.

"Sitting, I thought that was pretty basic." Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and held him down as the brunet moved to give the three their 'spots' back.

"You know, your friend is smart to be moving. Every Slytherin knows these are our seats." The teen seemed to like hand gestures, but only when they pertained to he and his friends. Every time he said 'our' his hands moved to the side, showcasing the two lackey's.

"Well, he's never been the sharpest crayon in the box. Besides, there are three perfectly good seats beside me. So sit down and shut it." Roxas turned away from the three, sure that he was going to get an earful from Sora the next moment they were alone.

"And what makes you think we'll move because you told us to?"

"Hey Siefer, why bother picking on our fellow house-mates? We've got Gryffindors to fry later on, leave the newcomers alone." The three rolled their eyes and moved to sit at another spot on the table, giving space for the older boy who'd spoken to stand behind the twins for a minute before sitting down. "So, you two new here?"

Both twins looked over to see who the owner of the croaky voice was, they were shocked to say the least from the bright red hair splashed with a bit of color on all sides and from all angles.

"Yeah, transferred this year." The boy nod his head up and down like a parrot, making both Roxas and Sora fairly worried.

"Where'd you boys transfer from? Bouxbatons?"

"Nah, Drumstrang." The boy nod his head in that odd way again, his hooked nose looking so much like a bird it could have been transfiguration gone wrong. "I'm Roxas by the way, this is my brother, Sora." Roxas stuck his hand out, not expecting Sora to do the same at the same time.

"Oh, you're brothers huh. That's pretty cool. My name's Iago. Yeah, yeah, like the guy from that Shakespeare play." His smile was wide as he shook both youth's hands, continuing to talk "I've come here my whole life. Don't worry about Siefer at all, he's just tough for show. Who you've really got to look out for are in the other houses; they'll trip you up easily enough. Other houses don't like ours because we're generally more brilliant then them." Well, that was going in Roxas' journal if ever anything was.

The great hall fell into a hush as Professor Mickey walked out from a back door of the teachers table with the sorting hat that'd been upon both Roxas and Soras' heads not even a full half hour before. He was a small man, large eyes and the largest ears sticking out on either side of his head.

"_**A thousand years or so ago.**_

_**When I was newly sewn,**_

_**There lived four wizards of renown,**_

_**Who's names are still well known:**_

_**Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor**_

_**Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,**_

_**Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad**_

_**Shrewd Slytherin from fen.**_

_**They shared a wish, a hope, a dream**_

_**They hatched a daring plan**_

_**To educate young sorcerers**_

_**Thus Hogwarts School began.**_

_**Now each of these four founders**_

_**Formed their own house, for each**_

_**Did value different virtues**_

_**In the ones they had to teach.**_

_**By Gryffindor the bravest were**_

_**Prized far beyond the rest;**_

_**For Ravenclaw, the cleverest**_

_**Would always be the best;**_

_**For Hufflepuff, hard workers were**_

_**Most worthy of admission;**_

_**And power-hungry Slytherin**_

_**Loved those of great ambition.**_

_**While still alive they did divide**_

_**Their favorites from the throng,**_

_**Yet how to pick the worthy ones**_

_**When they were dead and gone?**_

_**Twas Gryffindor who found the way,**_

_**He whipped me off his head**_

_**The founders put some brains in me**_

_**So I could choose instead!**_

_**Now slip me snug about your ears,**_

_**I've never yet been wrong,**_

_**I'll have a look inside your mind**_

_**And tell where you belong!"**_

The students all clapped their gratitude to the shorting hat for the limerick, and the night progressed on into the late hours as the new first years to the school were sorted and the feast started. Sora and Roxas did little talking, but the bit that they did was with Iago.

**AN: Alright, I hope you like it so far. I know I took out all the professors names but I really just liked the idea of Kingdom Hearts characters at Hogwarts without going through all the weird cross over stuff.**

** This fic will have no Harry Potter characters if I can help it (Which I can), I'm only using the setting of Harry Potter.**

** I also don't take credit for the poem the sorting hat says, it was in Book Four of HP (Probably all I'll take out of HP are spells and the occasional poem like above)**

** This fic is also Axel Roxas slash, I'm in love with the pairing and all I write is them(80% of the time)**

** I hope you liked this, and I'm sorry for putting Sora into Slytherin, but it works best with my plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slytherin Night Ch.2**

Roxas woke the next morning in the green draped dormitory, hidden down in the basement, the password was 'Pureblood' something that was simple for all the posh students to remember.

"Roxas! I don't know where Devinations is! How am I supposed to get there?!" Sora was rushing around their shared dorm with his pants slipping off his hips due to the lack of buttoning them and his sweater was only half over his torso, showing off his shirt with messed up buttons.

"Sora, what time is it?" Roxas was extremely groggy as he propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed at his eyes.

"It's five and I'm still not ready! Just look at me, I'm a mess!" Sora stopped in the middle of their room, his devinations textbook in his right hand as he stood in an awkward 'T' shape due to his pants still slipping and him trying to catch them with his free hand.

"Sora, relax. We have three hours to get to our first class, now pull up your pants you dolt." Roxas rolled over in his bed intent on ignoring Sora but being pounced on instead.

"Roxas! You've got to help me! I'm a mess!" Roxas growled a bit; he'd been up until three writing all he knew about Slytherins already, from both the sorting hat and Iago¾ who was apparently a Slytherin Prefect.

"Fine, fine! I'll help if you'll let me get back to sleep." Sora nod his head and Roxas let out a sigh, taking Sora's textbook and tossing it onto the brunette's bed, glad that they shared their own room and they hadn't woken anyone.

Roxas turned to the robe first, undoing the single button and pushing it off his twins shoulders while grumbling to himself about Sora being hopeless when he was frantic or excited. He got the sweater off next, showing the white button-up and horribly placed tie. Rolling his eyes he pulled the tie off and started undoing the messed up buttons while growling at Sora to do the pants himself.

"Roxas… why am I useless at simple things like this?" Sora hated his inability to do anything fine or delicate while he was overly excited, their first day's of school had been like this for years now; Roxas would have to re-do Sora's morning efforts. Doctors had tried to explain it as a sickness he didn't have, psychologists tried to explain it as an unhealthy attachment, and their parents just let nature take it's course. They were concerned, but there was nothing they could do but tell Sora that Roxas wouldn't always be there; a fact Sora completely ignored.

"You just get excited Sora, don't worry about it, alright? I'm sure it's just because you don't know how to slow down once you're in high." Roxas gave his brother an encouraging smile as he finished the last button and started on tying the green and silver neck-tie.

"But why? Ever since our first year in Muggle school." Sora was scowling, Roxas didn't have to see his face to know it. However he also knew that the serious moment's shared between them were Sora's own private moments to vent and get rid of the negative so he could live his day happily. They were Sora's guilty pleasures where he burdened someone, something Roxas was perfectly willing to have happen to him.

"It'll get better, you got your robe on this time, didn't you?"

"Yeah, one freaking button. I'm starting to think I should just magic them on… I wonder if there is a spell for that." Roxas scoffed and finished with his brothers white shirt.

"Whatever Sora, I'm going back to bed, I assume you can get your sweater on?" Sora nod his head a few times, his smile creeping back up onto his face before he gave Roxas another huge hug.

"Thank you Roxas. You always know what to say."

"I'm your brother, it's my job." Roxas knew there'd never be more to their early morning conversations, Sora always just had him say enough to be encouraged in himself again. There was only a rare occasion when Roxas would show his weak side to his brother, the side of him that hated the new school would never be revealed though.

Hours later, when it was time to get up Roxas pulled all his clothes on easily, wondering what Devination would be like. Drumstrang had the class of course, but he and Sora had never taken it as an actual course, Roxas actually thought it was poppy-cock.

"So, you boys think you're going to do well?" Iago gave the twins his bird-like smile as they came bounding down the stairs from the boys dormitories.

"Of course! We're the Fenrir's! There isn't anything we can't do! Same as we'll get on the Quiddich team as soon as we get on our brooms!" Sora saw the looks they got from the other students as he beamed, he didn't stop the smile however as he grabbed Roxas' arm and pulled him towards the exit wall.

Roxas had been busy watching the lake through the giant windows, seeing if he could catch a glimpse of the giant squid he'd read about living in the dark murky waters, when the common room had hushed to a deathly quiet that chilled him to the bone.

"S-Sora, what¾"

"Nothing Roxas! Don't worry about it, I just said something wrong I guess." He sent a smile back and Roxas decided not to worry about it, they still had an hour to find their Devinations class anyhow, plenty of time to interrogate his twin.

Just minutes later when they were back at the great hall, a place they'd decided with their 'starting point' to get to places in the school, Roxas looked around with wide eyes. He didn't know where the tower was, he knew it was a weird or hard place to get to, but the overall tower, he didn't know where it was.

"Roxas, isn't there a map or something?"

"Probably… but would you really trust a¾ oh! There he is!" Roxas grabbed Sora's wrist and rushed towards the floating specter who'd lead them down to the great hall the night before.

"Scar! Y-your majesty!" It got the ghosts attention and as the two boys came to a stop he couldn't hold in the smirk at the title he was given.

"Yes, peasant?"

"W-we were wondering if you could, help us find our classes¾ just for today! Please, your majesty?" Roxas made his eyes big and pleading, hoping that the ghost would take pity on the expression.

"I suppose I could get you someone who will. I see no need to lead you around my castle once again. I avoid most sections of the castle." Neither boy really cared why he avoided certain areas, they just wanted to get to their first class without looking like total idiot third years in the process.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A hop, skip and boat-ride away on the other side of the school Roxas and Sora looked at the ladder that lead to their Devinations classroom. They'd been told by a knight in the portraits that this was a secluded tower and that the professor was probably crazy. Roxas and Sora would have believed him if he hadn't gotten himself turned around on the fifth floor.

"So, who is supposed to be teaching this again?" Roxas looked down at his timetable that was identical to Sora's aside from Astronomy and then to his twin.

"Don't know, it just say's 'Professor M' not much to go by if you ask me." Sora stuffed his hands into the deep pockets of his slacks before taking a deep breath and removing his hands to grab the ladder. "Well either way, we'll never find out just standing around looking at it. Common, it's just another adventure."

Roxas rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as Sora started to climb _'How you got placed in Slytherin I will never know Sora.'_

"Well, well, well. I knew the two of you would be coming! Come in, come in. it is a pleasure to have you and right on time too¾ oops, sorry. You're a tad late you know." Roxas and Sora froze in the small hallway that started at the top of the trapdoor that acted as the classroom door. "Well, come into the classroom boys. No need to be shy."

The Fenrir twins started to make their way through the hallway, it took them both a few minutes before they realized the defining, jagged features of the walls going up to the ceiling on either side of them.

"Hey Roxas, these are all books. Look at these." Sora ran his hand up the wall made of book spines, books that probably never moved from their places without a huge avalanche of paper, leather and covers.

"So, the young Fenrir twins, I've been waiting to meet you. Though I have to admit, I didn't know it'd be you, and I certainly wasn't expecting the both of you to be in my first class of the term."

In the center of the room, where the book walls fell ill to chairs and tables, scattered around the large room that had random piles of books everywhere and large windows that let in a slight breeze, was an old man. A long sky blue robe that touched the floor as he scuttled about, his back slightly hunched. His beard was down to his knees, coupled by a white mustache and fairly short white hair hidden under an equally sky blue pointed hat.

Sora could tell he knew the face, old and wrinkled with just the right amount of texture to his features under the circular spectacles. However he couldn't put a name to the face.

"Hello, I'm Roxas. Despite the fact you seem to know that, uh, can I pick a seat anywhere?" Roxas looked around the circular room, wondering if the disorganized teacher had some sort of seating plan or other.

"Yes, yes, sit wherever you'd like my boy." Roxas didn't understand the odd man in the slightest, he said he'd been waiting for them, and that he didn't know it'd be them. It just screamed weird to Roxas as he chose the seat closest to the window and breeze.

"I'm Sora! It's a pleasure to meet you Professor M!" Sora thrust his hand towards the old, slightly hunched, man with his classic 'I don't mind anything at all so you should love me' smile on his face.

"Oh please. 'Professor M' is that what they have on those timetables this year? Ugh, I hate it. The formality of it all. I'm here strictly to educate young witches and wizards, cant the school just figure that out dash-it-all. Huh, call me Merlin. I like the sounds of it better." He gave Sora bit of a wink before going back about mumbling for something around his clustered desk.

"Hold it, you're _the_ Merlin?!" Sora looked like a sugar crazy child in a candy store.

"Yes, my name is Merlin. And if by 'the' you mean 'Order of Merlin' Merlin, then yes." The old man's smile was kind and modest as he went back about finding something he kept calling 'Archimedes' something neither twin knew anything about.

Both Slytherin and Ravenclaw students started to work their way into the Devinations class as time ticked by, a few students even coming in late because of the difficulty of finding the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Roxas! You wouldn't believe it! Astronomy was fantastic!" Sora tackled his brother half way into the hallway, forcing Roxas' back into a tall red head's chest.

"Sora, you just¾"

"Hey, Careful there tiger." Roxas, spun around to try and see who'd said the phrase for the second time since the day before, it was the same voice from platform nine and three-quarters. His bright blue eyes scanned the moving students all piled into the great hall for lunch, but all he could see was a sea of red and gold, blue and brown, yellow and pink, and their own Slytherin colors.

"It was fantastic! I didn't know that wizards knowledge of the universe was so much vaster then the Muggles. Drumstrang never had an astronomy class, and we'll be working with astronomy in Devination too!" Sora grabbed Roxas' arm, pulling him towards the table on the far left of the hall where Iago and a few of the other Slytherins were waiting for the twins.

"So Roxas, what's your next class?" Iago set the blonde under his arm, separating him from Sora for a moment before Sora squished between Roxas and the annoying blonde girl who always seemed to be so keen on toying with his brothers hair and giggling about how 'electrifying' he was.

"Uh, flying I believe. Heh, at least I know where the quiddich pitch is." Roxas moved Iagos' arm, feeling just slightly uncomfortable with the proximity of the short haired ginger beside him that decided to take him under his wing.

"Cool, the whole team will be there¾ though I'd be careful, if we end up playing a game the team is going to beat the shit outta you. Nine times out of ten, when Leon has the flying classes and we play, he pit's the house team against the rest of the house in the class. They always obliterate the rest of the house."

"Well that wont happen to Roxas or I, we can hold our own on a pitch." Sora glared over Roxas' shoulder at Iago while taking a harsh bite of his sandwich. If there was something Sora didn't like it would be a gloater. "So Iago, what position do you play on the team? Keeper?"

"Beater, actually. I like hitting things, hard." His dirty golden-green eyes shone with malice at the implications Sora was holding for him and his team, he didn't like being undermined by smaller people¾ even if they were in his house. "Siefer, Rai, and Fuu are Chasers, Jaffar is our Keeper, Paine is the other Beater. And Larxine is our Seeker." Both Roxas and Sora turned when they heard the giggle coming from the girl beside Sora, one he'd been trying his best to ignore.

"Damn straight I am. Best Seeker the school's ever seen too, lightning fast and able to see that golden winner as soon as possible." Roxas just rolled his eyes, he didn't care what she thought she was, he was hell-bent on making the team. And his brooms had nothing to do with it, he was skilled enough at being a beater that he just plastered a smirk on his face.

"We'll see dear, I'd hate for Iago and Paine to get their hopes up in keeping their positions long. Sora and I are notorious for generally being the best beaters schools have seen. Though I have to agree, we never played against Hogwarts before, it might be interesting to see how our skills compare." He could see the seething glares from the team and could only smile, this was the perfect opportunity to get under some Slytherins' skins.

"Common Roxas! We should go get our brooms for flying class! We don't know what professor Lionheart will have us do!" Sora hopped up, practically dragging Roxas out of the great hall with a scowl until they were half way down to the Slytherin common room.

With a bit of a shove Sora pushed Roxas up against one of the stone walls. "What the hell Roxas?! Do you want our whole house to hate us? Why were you getting under their skin?" Sora was worried, he didn't want either himself or Roxas to be shunned for having an ego too big, and the bigger problem was he didn't want Roxas to get hurt because of what he said.

"It was fun, nothing too horrible. Don't worry about it Sora, everything will be fine once they see how good we are on our brooms."

"You think less then I do! Iago is a Beater, if we both make the team we'll be kicking him and his partner off the team! Do you really want to do that?"

"Oh Common Sora, did you think I was going to transfer from being one of the best players in the school to not even trying? You know as well as I do that I'll be happy once I'm up in the air, like you're happy in Astronomy, or Devination, or any class here." He didn't want to let Sora know that he hated the school, he just wanted to get a little of what _he_ loved back into his school life.

"Alright, fine. Are we going to use the two-thousands, or the two-thousand and ones?" Sora moved to the side so Roxas could keep walking, stuffing his hands into his pockets and deciding to follow his younger brother for once.

"Just the two-thousands, we'll be able to make the team on those, don't you think?" Sora nod his head, wondering just what his brother was getting them into and how horrible it was going to turn out for the both of them.

The common room was scattered with the occasional student, meaning no problem as the two rushed up to their shared room and grabbed their double-broom, hard traveling cases. Inside each case were two broomsticks, one brown and the other black.

The Nimbus Two-thousand was a splendid broom, made of perfect mahogany and the finest bristles that had ever been used on a broom. The Nimbus two-thousand and one, however, was in a whole other playing field made of deep ebony wood and the straightest most pointed bristles ever used on a broom.

Both boys grabbed the brown broomsticks and turned back towards the door, brooms resting on their shoulders and the bristles up in the air. They had to admit; flying was a guilty pleasure to only one. Sora was often scared of flying too high in fear of falling off his broom and not knowing a cushioning spell, but Roxas and he made up for it when they played by covering Sora's fault seamlessly.

_'I don't know why I'm going along with this, is it really because I think Roxas is being harmless? I don't understand what's been happening to us since coming here; Roxas being placed in Slytherin, it shouldn't have happened.'_ Sora watched Roxas as he walked out of the common room, seeing the reactions on both his brothers face and the few students who took notice of the brooms, took notice in a good way.

"So, Sora. Is Hogwarts what you thought it'd be yet?"

"It's a whole lot more, I met a few people in my Astronomy class that I think you'd like, they were in Ravenclaw, so we might see them again in flying." Roxas nod his head, wondering just what kind of students Sora would meet and think he'd like. "There was Riku¾ he's totally cool, he's got silver hair and the most amazing aqua eyes I've ever seen. Yuna is really pretty, she's small though, like first year small¾ Paine is one of her friends if you can believe it. And then Yuffie! She has a thing with Ninjas, considers herself the best ninja in the world." Roxas raised an eyebrow, at least it sounded like they were interesting.

The few things Roxas had come to the conclusion of is; a) Slytherins don't like change. And b) they didn't have nice attitudes and didn't like the other houses with a passion.

As soon as the doors opened Roxas couldn't help himself, he hopped on his broom and took to the air, leaving Sora standing there dumbfounded and watching. No other student was in the air, but at Drumstrang you were allowed to fly to your classes if you knew a shrinking spell to use on your broom; something Roxas had been quick to master.

He was in heaven, it felt like so long since he'd last flown, despite it being only a week prior. A week out of the air for Roxas was like being a fish out of water though, he had to have the crisp air cutting at his skin; pulling his cheeks back until his instincts took over to tighten the muscles. The cold wind washing over his fingers made his grip tighten for reassurance; without his quiddich gloves he'd loose feeling in his fingers if he kept climbing in altitude.

Roxas leveled himself out with a sigh of contentment, he wished he had something to chase, but just flying would have to do. With practiced ease he worked himself into a familiar routine of dives and twirls, spinning around a bit and abruptly stopping for practice. Being a Beater was difficult, if he had to stop on a Gallion, well he had to stop.

"Roxas! Get down here, class is starting!" His brothers voice was small, he wished he could pretend that he didn't hear it and just keep flying. If he never had to put his feet back on the ground he'd be fine. He'd be happy, but he was already loosing altitude, just not as quickly as Sora might have liked.

Once his feet touched the ground it was like his dream had been shattered, the entire class of third year Slytherin and Ravenclaws were all looking at him. The Slytherins looked disgusted while most of the Ravenclaw students seemed impressed at least. However, the one teacher standing between the two colors in muggle clothes looked annoyed.

His hair went down to his shoulder and feathered out until it reached the black button-up t-shirt over the white wife beater, his pants were just normal black jeans. "Well, I hope you've had your fun for the day. Care to tell me why you were flying over my pitch without authorization?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow "Authorization, for flying? You're kidding right?"

"I'm not." Roxas' eyes focused on the teachers eyes, centered between the two slanted eyes was a scar that looked unnatural.

"Sorry, we never had restrictions on flying at Drumstrang." Roxas tried his hardest to look innocent so he wouldn't get in trouble, but he wanted so dearly to glare his fool head off. _'What wizarding school has restrictions on flying?!'_ His mind was in utter turmoil.

"No matter, because you decided to break rules by not even bothering to _know_ them, five points from Slytherin and you get detention tonight. Come to my office after dinner, you can help me sort out the games the school will play this year."

Roxas' jaw dropped and Siefer couldn't hold in the smirk that went unnoticed by Leon who promptly started up the class.

"Dude, that totally sucks. But trust me, I know how you feel." A hand came down on Roxas' shoulder and when he turned to glare at the person he was met with silver hair and aqua eyes. "Sora told me a lot about you in our last class, Roxas right?"

Roxas nod his head a few times, wondering if he was actually going to introduce himself or leave Roxas going just on what Sora said for a name. "Cool, I'm Riku. It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas."

"Hi Riku." Roxas looked over at Sora and saw the goofier then usual expression and couldn't help but smile a bit; he knew that look on Sora anywhere, he was smitten.

"Hey Sora, so are you excited to be in flying with Leon?" Sora nod his head, flirting beyond flirting as Leon got the class started. Leon seemed to like sending Roxas heated glares every time the blonde took a step or shifted his weight.

"Alright boys and girls! Lets have a game of quiddich, shall we?" Roxas' heart began to sore, all he wanted was to play quiddich again. "I want the two teams to join together with… this group of people here." Leon stopped talking for a minute and looked down at his list of paper and then let out a sigh.

"Alright, we have too many people for Quiddich, so…" Leon turned the paper on it's side and ripped it in half. "Paine, Yuna come read out the names of your teams." Roxas looked at Sora with a raised eyebrow "We're going to be playing capture the flag instead," Leon pulled out a 14 ½ oak wand with a phoenix feather core and waved it around in the air, saying nothing as the tip lit up both bright blue and red. "The flags have been set, don't go until I tell you to."

"Roxas."

"Sora."

Both boys eyes went wide as the two different voices said their names, they were right beside each other! How could the teacher be rude enough to rip the page right down the middle of them?!

"Well, I'll be seeing you on the pitch Roxas. Make friends, alright?" Sora pat his brother on the back a few times before walking over to Paine, leaving Roxas to walk over towards the small brunette who was smiling brightly and calling names.

"Well, at least you got put on my team. That's a good thing, isn't it?" Riku clapped his hand over Roxas' shoulder with a wide smile, Riku would rather be on the brunettes team but wasn't complaining if he could get some insight on the brunette from his brother.

"Oh! Hi, uh, yeah."

"Well you see, he's got to separate us Ravenclaw students from you Slytherin students because we're more into the books and most of our students are a little lacking in the athletics. So mixing the teams up like this helps, but don't worry about it, we might have Vexen and Sebastian, but we've also got Siefer, Rai and me." His smile was fairly dazzling but Roxas could see that Riku wanted to talk about something.

"So Roxas, what can you tell me about yourself? I like to know who I'm flying with."

"I like Drumstrang better, we can fly wherever we want there." Roxas' scowl was drilling a hole in the ground, one that Riku could see forming. "I miss Drumstrang with a passion."

"Sounds harsh, didn't you have any say in it at all?" Roxas just shook his head as Leon blew the whistle.

"Alright! Yuna's team is red and Paine's is blue! On your marks," Everyone mounted their brooms "get set," both Roxas and Riku looked at each other and Roxas knew that Riku was a hard ball right away. "Go!" Roxas pushed off the ground along with all the other students, but where everyone else shot into the air, Roxas pushed himself along the ground.

There were only two within thirty feet of the ground and he could see the smirk on Leon's face as he rushed past him right towards the flag he was supposed to be retrieving.

"Roxas!" The blonde turned his head until he saw Riku, heading down towards him. "Good thinking! Do you know where the flag is?"

"No, I'm winging it!" Riku could only scoff as he flanked Roxas.

"Best plan I've heard so far." Roxas rolled his eyes, it was three seconds into the game; how many plans of attack could he have heard. "Just so you know we're limited on spell use, we can use only harmless spells; there can be no option of stunning people and basically the best we're allowed to do it use wind spells to push them off course."

"You're kidding me. Are there boundary limits?"

"Nope, as long as we stay within what classifies as 'Hogwarts' we're good." Roxas nod his head and started climbing, straight through the odd maylay of flying students.

Roxas could see nothing but students and colors, each of their robes had been magically turned either red or blue, it looked insane. Leon was standing on the ground shouting stuff but he couldn't hear it over the wind created by the brooms and the insane volume of screaming. This was the feeling he loved though, the feeling of being lost in quiddich, hovering above the pitch, able to see the grounds. Riku was coming towards him again and Roxas didn't like it, couldn't the guy play a game on his own once in a while.

_'Now lets see, knowing Sora he'd go for guarding his flag. I just have to find him and follow__¾_ there!' Roxas dove, Sora was skimming along the ground like he'd been before. The blonde couldn't see the distinctive features, but that wonderful ability he had from living with Sora was perfect with finding his brothers tells in the harsh atmosphere.

Sora had a problem with his flying aside from not liking to fly too high, he was uneven in his balance, always tipping from one side to the other as he was going as fast as he could. Sora was rushing, he had to get under the cover of the trees ahead before anyone noticed him rushing, he had to get to the flag and guard it as soon as possible.

Sora rounded the corner of the castle and stopped once he saw the blue flag, he had no idea someone had followed him, so he was shocked when Roxas rounded him and the corner, rushing passed and grabbing the flag. "Roxas!"

"See ya Sora!" Roxas knew he was in for the chase of his life, he could never out-fly Sora it just never happened. But he could outthink him.

"Get back here Roxas!"

"Come and get me!" Sora was faster, they both knew it, but Roxas could make so many spins and turns that he could shake anyone. They often played hide and seek around their house before they moved. But this time, as Roxas looped the hole in the flag around his wrist like he was supposed to, Sora could tell that Roxas was going to play to his strengths on the Hogwarts grounds.

Roxas was headed for the lake, he was just a stream of blue and if he knew that he was going to be followed by the entire blue team if his team didn't block them, he wouldn't have done it. "Roxas! You get back here! That was a dirty trick!"

"I was only paying attention to my opponent, Sora." Roxas' smile made the brunette smile despite the circumstance; it made him happy to know that Roxas was having fun.

Once they got out over the lake Roxas extended his leg, allowing his pant leg and shoe to get soaked as water sprayed up in Sora's face to help distract the brunette from his trail. Neither twin knew what the others plan was, but as the blue team started following him, Roxas quickly hatched a plan to loose all his chasers.

With a quick right and a kick of altitude Roxas sped towards the Forbidden Forest. The dense array of trees would hide the flag as best as anything would, and all Roxas knew he had to do would be dodge a few students and maybe a monster or two if it was a rough day in there.

"Roxas! don't you dare even think about¾" Sora cut himself off as Roxas hit the tree line, having to dodge trees instead of talking. "Roxas! This is madness!" He was following his twin as best he could, but Sora knew that people were following him as well.

A harsh scream sounded through the forest and Roxas stopped in his tracks, it was coming from behind him and he had to make sure it wasn't Sora. "Roxas! Stupid!" Sora quickly swerved around Roxas, grabbing for the flag but missing.

"Sorry! I thought it might've been you!" Roxas kicked his broom into going again, forcing himself not to get mad at Sora for thinking caring about him was a bad thing. "No need to get all mad at me Sora!"

"Just give me back the flag! You used my tells against me Roxas!"

"And you've been using mine."

"That's why you came in here Roxas! Because you know I cant fly as fast as I can and still dodge these stupid trees!"

"Yeah, it's called good strategy!" The twins were falling into their old routine as they were flying alongside each other.

"What am I doing?! Stupefy!"

"Sora! No stunning spells!" Roxas had to dodge the spell and throw his wand out in front of him once a huge hedge got in his way "Reducto!" His grip tightened on the flag as he felt a pull on it. He just fit through the small hole in the hedge, Sora going through with him as he turned sharply so he wouldn't hit the huge tree.

"Roxas, tree!"

"I know, I know, don't let go!" Roxas was hoping that if he overcompensated for Sora that his brother might not hit the huge tree.

"Roxas!" Sora was headed right for the tree, despite both their efforts to have it not happen.

Sora scrunched his eyes closed as he curled himself into a ball to avoid crushing something vital on impact. "Let go of your broom Sora, now!" The older twin did what he was told, holding the blue flag with all his might. A quick jerk up then down brought Sora onto the back of Roxas' broom. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. Ugh, dad's going to be furious." His broom was broken in half, not something Cloud would be happy to hear about in their first letter home.

"It was you or the broom, I think he'll live Sora. Common, let's head back to Leon it's kind of hard to decide who wins when we've both got the flag." Sora nod his head, tightening his grip as Roxas started to work his way above the trees.

"Man, do you even have any idea how many monsters are in here?"

"Probably too many to really think about. So lets not."

"Roxas, we're stuck in the _forbidden forest_ with one broom between the two of us. Do you really think that being in here is a good idea?"

"Well I'm not going to fly super high, so flying through the forest is our only option, would you rather me stop and we walk or some¾"

**AN: Alright, anyone care to tell me how I did? Or how horribly I did, it's all the same to me. I enjoy happiness though, so smiles and positivity would be awesome. I'm going to be picking up the plot next chapter for certain (by bringing a certain red-head into the story) and we'll find out what Roxas' detention is, and what the heck happened in the forbidden forest.**


	3. Chapter 3

Slytherin Night Ch.3

Sora's scream pierced the forest as both he and Roxas were knocked from the broom, they'd only been five feet off the ground at best, but the fall and skidding along the root covered ground hurt horribly. He came to a halt only when his back hit a hedge, pushing the air from his lungs as Roxas' back hit his chest, forcing the brunette to remain pinned.  
"R-Roxas, you're crushing me." With a harsh push Sora managed to roll Roxas onto his front and work his way up. "Shit, what hit us?"  
"I don't know, ow." Roxas ground his teeth together as he pulled himself up, glaring at the ground "Like I know, it just hurts." Sora helped his brother to his feet, knowing that Roxas got the brunt end of the hit since Roxas had smashed into him.  
"W-we should get going, I'll go find the¾ oh shit." Sora pushed his back up against the hedge, not knowing what to do with the being in front of him. Roxas raised his head and turned it to the side, his eyes going wide when all he saw was a huge centaur standing about fifteen feet ahead of them. Roxas' brain quickly started to wrack itself, trying to remember that quick remedy for being hunted by a centaur.  
'Drumstrang taught us a spell, what the hell was is now?!' Roxas' mind was reeling a million miles a minute. He just had to find that spell in the back of his mind somewhere.  
"R-Roxas, what-what do we do?"  
All Roxas could think of were dark spells and the unforgivables, could he use those against a centaur and not get punished for it? Could he use an unforgivable in general? 'There was a spell, it would be perfect for this situation. Dammit! What was it?' His mind was going crazy just trying to think of any spell to help them out.  
"What are you doing here?" The voice was deep and wise, however neither Roxas or Sora really cared as the single centaur was joined by four others. Sora reached forwards and grabbed Roxas' cloak sleeve, trying his hardest not to freak out as both his blue and Roxas' red faded back to their normal Slytherin colors. "Snake students, the last time your kind came in here the herd was threatened." The statement was accompanied by a sneer and threatening steps forwards from the centaurs.  
Sora moved back, pulling Roxas with him as he reached for his wand in fear. It was an understandable move to any wizard, they were backed up against a tree with five centaurs in front of them, blocking them from leaving. However, to the centaurs it was a threat, and they couldn't have that. The centaurs lunged so Roxas moved.  
"Avis!" Roxas' eyes went wide as the spell left his mouth and birds flew out the end of his wand. He didn't want birds, he'd been going for something a little less pretty. The entire forest seemed to freeze as the brightly colored birds flew at the five centaurs, Sora was wracking his brain trying to figure out what happened as Roxas' voice cut through the silence again. "Confundus!" A bright flash from the end of his wand resulted in the centaurs holding puzzled expressions.  
Roxas grabbed his broom and pulled Sora onto the back as the centaurs started to slowly walk around, looking at the pretty birds with happy faces. "Roxas! What're we¾"  
"Shut up Sora! I'm trying to concentrate!" He didn't want to fly high above the trees because of Sora, but he wanted to get out of the forest before they met any other creatures.  
"Roxas! Go down." Sora's arms tightened as they broke through the tops of the trees, flying a few feet above the hundred foot tall trees. "It-it's too high!"  
"We'll be down in a minute, just don't look alright?" Roxas winced as his ribs were squeezed, but he didn't want to let Sora know that he was scared about something chasing them.  
As soon as they were away from the forest Roxas dropped down, ignoring Sora's shout, turning towards the quiddich pitch.  
"Mr. Fenrir. Care to explain what happened and why you thought that the forbidden forest would be a good place to play a game? Do you honestly not know enough about our school to be allowed into it's grounds." They weren't even on the ground and Leon was breathing down their necks.  
"Sorry, I knew I wasn't the fastest broom out there so I changed up my strategy. Sora's broom got smacked into a tree and I did nothing to those centaur but confuse them a little." Roxas let out a sigh as his feet touched ground, the harsh reality of his situation came back to him in a rush so he lowered his head and looked down. "I'm ready to accept the repercussions for my actions. I never said I wouldn't."  
Roxas was no stranger to detention, he'd gotten into loads of trouble in his last school, however that had often been for getting into fights and not for messing up in a class.  
"Alright, come to my office tonight after dinner. I'm sure we'll have some more guests by the time school is done today, there may even be collective detention from all the classes today." Leon's smirk just made Roxas want to roll his eyes, a mantra was playing inside his head to just keep from doing anything that might get him into more trouble. He knew that if Leon was teaching the flying class then he wouldn't want to get on his bad side since he wanted to play quiddich.  
"Roxas! Tell him what¾"  
"Drop it Sora. Here, keep my broom. It's my fault yours got smashed anyhow." Roxas thrust his broom at Sora and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he started to walk back towards the castle with the rest of the class.  
They only had to make it through Potions now, and Roxas was looking forward to it. Potions and flying were some of the only things he was good with aside from the Dark Arts, however he didn't know how good he'd be at defending against the Dark Arts.  
"Roxas! I don't want your broom, I want you to go back there and tell the teacher it's not your fault!"  
"It is Sora, I lead you into the forbidden forest. That was a stupid move on my part and I could have gotten you hurt by those centaur. I'll take the detention, it's fine." He didn't want to keep talking about it, so when Sora thrust his broom back into his hands he hopped on and flew back towards the school so he could get to the dormitories.  
"Whoa, where you going do quickly tiger?" Roxas stopped on a Galleon and turned around, seeing no one looking at him directly and smirking like the sounds of the voice had made the person sound.  
All he could see was a sea of students, a bit of cherry red standing out a little more then the Gryffindor red, but the boy who had the hair was on the other side of the courtyard. His scowl continued to mar his face as he turned back around to get down to the Slytherin dormitories.  
"Mr. Fenrir, I hope you're not planning on riding that broom around the grounds. Are you?" Roxas looked down at the teacher that was looking up at him. The man had a rich tan, coupled with bright amber eyes and a modern styled black coat that hid most of his body in black, accented all with mid-back length silver hair.  
"I might have been. Who're you?"  
"Right, you've transferred from Drumstrang. Well, since you don't know I'll tell you¾ but just this once." The man motioned for Roxas to lower himself on the broom so he didn't have to speak so loudly. With a bit of restrained anger, Roxas lowered the broom slightly and leaned closer to the man. "My name is Xemnas. I am the head of Slytherin house and History of Magic teacher. And I'd rather not take points from my own house because a student doesn't want to walk to their next class."  
"But, why? If we have brooms and our classes are so far apart why not use a broom to get between them easier?"  
"Because classrooms don't have room to store up to a hundred brooms." Roxas knew no class was a hundred students, but he supposed it was a fair argument.  
"I'm not going to a classroom though, I'm going to the common room to put it away. Besides, I know how to shrink a broom down so it'll fit into my pocket."  
"You know what, fine. If you promise me you'll shrink down the broom and not fly inside the castle you're free to use it. I however do not want a million students flying around this school like it's the quiddich world cup, if so you'll be off that broom faster then you can say Magic an you'll never get back on one."  
"Y-yes sir. So, can I go now?" Xemnas smirked at the young blonde, wondering if the boy had any idea how annoyingly special Roxas might be for being able to talk around him.  
"Alright, I'll see you in my class tomorrow." Xemnas nodded his head then continued on his way through the courtyard.  
Roxas cracked a huge smile and kicked off from the ground, soaring into the air to find an opening in the castle close to the Slytherin common room. The opening was in the bottom of the North Tower, meaning Roxas had to flying around the lower levels of the school until he passed by the dungeons and flew towards the common room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright class, welcome to my potions class. My name is professor Cid and I'm the school's resident potions master of the school, meaning I'm generally the one that Nurse Arieth comes to when potions are needed for things like re-growing bones, knocking students out if they are in extreme pain, and of course some potions for experimental reasons.  
"That brings me to my rules, I don't have many so listen up. Do not, under any circumstance, touch anything in my cauldron unless I say you can. Don't run, don't toy with others cauldrons, follow my verbal or the books written instructions to the letter. Make sure that if you wish to make an extra potion for bonus marks, that it must be approved by me and you'll be testing it on yourselves or a willing volunteer. Now, please pick a cauldron and wait for further instructions while I pass out the text books."  
Roxas and Sora followed Cid's directions and walked over with the cauldron their dad bought for them.  
Cid was a short man, his clothes were odd to say the least. He was wearing muggle clothes and a tan back brace under a large patchwork coat that was made of various kinds of soft leather. There was a pair of goggles on the top of his head and a toothpick between his teeth. The twins noticed that there was a huge divide in the class, much bigger then any other class, as Cid waved his 10 ½ ebony wand to hand out the text books.  
On one side of the room Slytherins were setting up cauldrons and text books as they were receiving them, making sure to keep their backs to the students on the other side of the room.  
Each student on the left side of the room was wearing red and gold, colors both Roxas and Sora knew Slytherins were supposed to hate. The Gryffindor students didn't even seem to notice the presence of the Slytherins while the green and silver team was making it quite apparent that they were black-walling the others.  
"Alright kids, turn to page eight and follow all the instructions given. Don't, and I repeat: DON'T, substitute any steps or supplies."  
Sora turned the page as Roxas looked at the burner the cauldron was over. "Incendio." The 12 inch birch wand with three dragon heartstrings of a Hungarian Horntail, almost wove through the air once the spell was cast and Roxas was hiding the evidence of his use of magic.  
"Roxas, can you go up to the teacher and get three Horned slugs and a unicorn horn?" Roxas nod his head as Sora was rummaging through the station they were at for the rest of the minor supplies they'd need for their potion.  
"Three Horned slugs and a unicorn horn please sir." Roxas recited what every student in front of him had said, Cid only smiled at him and nod his head a few times.  
"Sure thing kid, and welcome to the school." Cid then handed Roxas a small bag of the supplies and then handed him the rounded off unicorn horn.  
"Thanks sir."  
"Cid, that 'sir' stuff is for the old guys like Ansem and Merlin." Roxas nod his head and went back to Sora, seeing his brother grinding down some porcupine quills.  
"Sora, you're not supposed to grind them right¾"  
"Ow! It poked me!"  
"Well yeah, you need to cut them so their not so long inside the morta¾"  
An explosion caught all students and Cid's attention, making everyone turn their head towards two red-headed Gryffindors who were standing frozen in front of a smoking cauldron.  
"Axel! Mushu! How many times have I told the two of you not to use Incendio?! That spell is too messed up with the both of you! What did you wreck this time¾ better yet, why the heck are you both partners again this year?"  
"S-sorry sir. I guess the practice on the spell this summer didn't do as much as we wanted it to." Roxas' eyes locked with the boy who spoke when he heard the voice, it was the guy who'd been calling him tiger since the train station!  
"That's no excuse! You're in forth year Axel, Mushu. This is crap I expect from first and second years! Why the heck cant you just use flint stones?"  
"Because we're forth years! It's not our fault shit just blows up around us! You're the one that keeps letting us into the class." Axel, a tall fire-red haired boy turned to Cid and pointed at his temple, showing the class a good look of his face "Got it memorized Cid. If you keep letting us in we're going to keep trying til we get it right." Roxas' eyes went wide when he saw the shamrock eyes and small tattoo's under each orb.  
"Why the heck do you think I let you back in the class every year? It's because you say harebrained stuff like that! Godammit, I sometimes wonder why I bother." Cid flicked his wand a few times and the charred remains started to clean themselves up. "Give me a minute and I'll find you both adequate partners."  
With a scowl the short teacher grabbed up his class list, looking at previous grades of all his students to see who the best was.  
"Where's Mr. Fenrir?"  
"Here."  
"Here."  
Both twins raised their hands, standing side by side in front of their gently steaming pot, not liking the teachers smirk. "Alright, which of you is Roxas?"  
"Me." Roxas moved slightly in front of Sora, he didn't like people giving his big brother such a look of malevolence.  
"Well, congratulations. The both of you have just found yourself new potions partners." All four faces fell as the rest of the class started snickering.  
"S-sir, I-I don't know how much help I'll be to either of them. M-my potions grades are only good because Roxas and I were always partners."  
"Then I'll give you extra help after classes. Roxas, you'll be paired up with Axel, Sora you'll be paired up with Mushu for the rest of the semester. Axel, Mushu, the both of you have detention tonight by the way."  
"What?! You've got to be kidding me Cid! Leon already gave me detention first thing this morning!"  
"Then you can serve your detention time with me tomorrow."  
Roxas' eyes were nothing but wide as he watched both his brother and the fire-bolt looking red head with tattoo's. Good luck with the kid Axe, you're gonna need it." Mushu smirked as he elbowed Axel in the ribs.  
"Shut up Mushy, just try not to scar the kid, right?" They exchange smirks before Axel walks over to the Slytherin side of the room, not seeming to care that he was getting death glares from everyone aside from Roxas, Sora and his own house mates.  
"Hey tiger, fancy seeing you again. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Roxas' anger flared, he hated the nickname with a passion.  
"My name is Roxas, for that matter and it's nice to meet you." Roxas held his hand out, ignoring the shocked looks form both sides and the death glares from his house mates.  
"You might want to put that away, otherwise your house might murder you in your sleep." Axel set his few things down on the countertop and started moving his stuff around, trying to ignore the hand extended to him.  
With a growl Roxas reached forwards and grabbed Axel's wrist, pulling it towards his own and grasping the long fingers in a slightly too tight hand shake. "The polite thing to do, is to shake my hand in greeting. Or do you Gryffindors not know manners?"  
"Shut up! I don't have to do anything a little kid like you says. I'm the upperclassman here." Roxas rolled his eyes, getting back to preparing the potion.  
"Yeah, an upperclassman that needs my help to make a potion." Axel would have yelled at the brat, but Cid's voice cut off his thoughts.  
"You've got an hour left for an hour and a half potion Mr. Fenrir, Mr. Lea, I suggest you get going on your potion." Axel swore under his breath and flipped his book open before Roxas snapped it shut again.  
"My text is already open, two will just clutter our workspace. Take these quills, cut and then grind them up please."  
"Why do I have to grind quills?"  
"Fine then, you can grind down the Unicorn horn." Roxas shrugged and thrust the animals symbol into the red heads hands and started to cut up the quills, it wasn't his fault that he tried to give Axel the easy job.  
"Fine." Axel grabbed the pestle and mortar and started trying to grind the horn between the two pieced of dense stone.  
Five minutes into grinding and Axel was both annoyed and pissed as hell at the stupid horn. "Alright Roxy, what the hell am I supposed to do to grind this stupid thing down?"  
"How am I to know? You're the one who wanted to do it."  
"Just shut up and tell me how to do it!" Roxas rolled his eyes and gripped the horn in Axels hand, pressing the blunt stump end into the mortar, ignoring the pestle completely.  
"You have to grind it from the base, the tip is too strong to grind down." He went back to the cauldron and stirred the concoction.  
"How did you get so good at this stuff anyhow? Everyone else is still trying to figure out how to grind them too." Axel looked around the room and saw that Sora was peeking over with his own unicorn horn and mortar before copying him.  
"Because, I've read up on things like this. Using unicorn horns is kind of a dark art, because their such pure animals. And I seem to know quite a bit of information on the dark arts." Roxas kept his head down as he spoke, knowing that the harsh judging was going to be right behind his statement.  
"Really? That's kinda cool, not going to turn into a Death Eater though, are you?" Roxas rounded on Axel with a glare.  
"Listen up Axel, just because I know dark arts does not mean I practice them, nor does it mean I have any intention in practicing such a stupid thing. And Death Eaters, are nothing but ruddy cowards that need to be wiped off the face of the earth." Axel moved back, the malicious intent in Roxas' eyes as he reamed him out was one expression that he didn't think the blonde bomb-shell had. He'd just been doing a bit of harmless flirting, he didn't expect to get a lecture of dark arts and the wizards and witches behind them.  
"A-alright. Sorry man, I didn't mean anything." He reached his hand up behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck as Roxas turned to set a few horned slugs into their potion mixture.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once the time was up for the potions, Cid called all students to attention, glad that there had been no other explosions since the two pyros had been split up. "Hey Axe, how're things going over here?" Both Roxas and Axel looked up as a dirty blonde boy walked over with a smile, looking into their pot nonchalantly.  
"Fine Dem, Roxy here seems to be a great teacher."  
"Really? I'm impressed Roxy, Axel's notorious for blowing his cauldron up at least twice a class."  
"My name is Roxas, not Roxy, get it right, Axel." Roxas glared up at the upper classman who just smirked down at him.  
"Yes, my wonderful tutor Roxas here is probably the best, and he's bumped himself up a potions class, he didn't even take first year potions, straight to second¾ it's why him and the brunette are in the fourth years class with us." The dirty blonde boy gave Roxas and huge smile and extended his hand.  
"The name is Demyx! It's nice to meet a guy other then Mushu who can put up with this idiot for a class!"  
"I try." There was sarcasm in his voice, but it was kind of diminished as Demyx shook his hand with one of the kindest smiles he'd ever seen.  
"Alright class, now how about we test out our potions? Lets start with… Roxas and Axel." Axel's eyes went hugely wide, all his previous potions had done horrible things to him; turned him purple for a month, given him boils, made him stutter out his deepest secrets, one potion even made him run around the school naked in second year.  
"Yes sir." Roxas reached for the ladle but Axel stopped the smaller hand.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, potions I make don't seem to, uh, work well." Roxas just swatted Axel's hand away and grabbed the ladle.  
"It's a voice-switching potion Axel, it has to be taken by two people anyways." With all the confidence of someone who'd never made himself run around the entire school naked, Roxas scooped up a spoonful of the bright purple liquid, it was just slightly brighter then the others and that worried Axel; what if they did something wrong.  
Once Roxas downed his spoonful he scooped out another and held it up to Axels mouth with a glare, practically daring the red head to make him fail the potion by not testing it out.  
"F-fine!" Axel grabbed the spoon and tossed it back like a shooter. A few seconds passed and nothing happened, there was no large explosion, nothing ripped or broke, his body didn't swell and his mind was perfectly straight.  
"Well boys, did it work?"  
"I think so Si¾ oh my god!" Roxas clapped his hands over his mouth as Axel's voice came out. He'd been expecting his voice to sound different, however he wasn't expecting the thicker vibrations in his throat, or the different tightness of his esophagus as he spoke. Another thing Roxas hadn't thought of was how good Axel's voice sounded until he was hearing both inside and outside of his own head.  
"Whoa! You sound like¾ holly, I sound like you!" Roxas couldn't help but smile and start laughing a little; hearing his own voice coming out of the older, taller male who's voice had already set was insane. "Ugh, I sound like I'm going through that stage of puberty all over again." Axel hung his head a bit, rolling his tongue around in his mouth a bit to get used to the fact that his voice was different and that the potion had worked.  
"Good, A's for both of you." Axels face lit up as Cid checked off their sheet and moved onto the next group who were already playing around with their voices.  
"A's? Roxy, I got an A!" Axel turned to the blonde who was standing beside him, making quiet 'blah' sounds, trying to contort Axel's voice to do his bidding.  
"Y-yeah, I always get A's in potions."  
"But I don't! This is amazing! Ugh, I sound so stupid, how do we get our voices back?" Roxas turned to the book, going back to his 'blah' sounds as he read over the pages, humming a tune that sounded totally foreign to him thanks to the odd voice.  
"It depends on how much we took. We each took about a tablespoon, so it should be back to normal in an hour or so."  
"An hour! I have to have this stupid cracking voice for an hour?! Why'd you make me drink so much!"  
"I didn't make you drink anything! I scooped that much out because I thought you'd spill some you Neanderthal!" The insults sounded so stupid with the upperclassman's voice in his mouth, it didn't sound like something the red head would say.  
"I've got Charms class next! What am I supposed to do, nothing? I cant talk with this voice!" Roxas shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't like he wanted to go to Transfiguration with Axel's voice in his throat.  
"Well you're going to have to."  
"I don't have to go anything, got it memorized?"  
"Don't make my voice say something so stupid Axel! God, I feel like you're killing my brain cells or something with that phrase."  
"Oh really? Got it memorized, got it memorized, got it memorized?" The taunting went on as Roxas bunched his fists at his side, wanting so badly to hit the red head but not wanting to get on the teachers bad side.  
"I hate you, so leave me alone!" Even with Axel's voice he sounded like a child, with his face burning red and his heart beating rapidly he grabbed his book and bag before storming out of the room. Not really knowing where he was going through the halls.  
'Why the hell did I do that?! What the hell is wrong with me. He just had my voice, I shouldn't be so possessive about something like that. It's just a potion, it'll only last an hour or so. But why did he get under my skin?!' Roxas stopped at a wall and threw a good and strong punch at it, effectively splitting his knuckles.  
"Shit!" His jaw tightened again as pounding footsteps were starting to make their way towards him. It didn't take long for Axel to be standing in front of him, scowl on his face and chest heaving up and down, showing off the prefect badge for the first time since Roxas had met him.  
"I don't give a damn if you hate me. I'm not cleaning that shit up on my own." His scowl was fierce enough to be considered feral, and he'd mastered Roxas' voice enough to obtain his angered growl he reserved for people he really hated but had to talk to with.  
"Whatever." Roxas moved his hand from the slightly bloodied wall and started walking back to class, his head hanging and his mind swimming with why he'd lashed out at something as stupid as a wall.  
Axel looked at the wall and let out a sigh as he saw the smear of blood where Roxas' fist had been. 'I really wish we had gotten off on a better hand. The kid seems nice enough, I kinda like him.' He let out a sigh and started heading back to class too, wondering just what he was going to do to get the blonde to speak with him on friendlier terms.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter! Yeah, they're going to have LOTS of fun in potions classes together. And I'm sure that it'll just get better and better. Please review if you'd like, constructive criticism is fine I don't mind, but you should know that Flames will only remind me of Axel. Bye and thank you very much for reading!  
PS: Should I make these author quotes like little skits at the end? If so just let me know and I'll start on that. Have a good one! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Slytherin Night Ch.4

"This is so stupid! I cant believe Leon gave me detention! That spell was so from that stupid Iago!" Axel was furious as he walked down the hallway, Mushu and Demyx beside him as he tried to find the right room that was Leon's office.  
"Well, you have to give the Slytherin something, he can frame you for a spell you didn't do well enough."  
"I did do it! That's how Leon could tell! We were in defense against the dark arts earlier that freaking day! Sepheroth had us throwing that stupid boil curse at a wall! It's not my fault he used another spell right after- unlike me!" Demyx let out a sigh, he knew he shouldn't have said anything, he was just trying to cheer up his friend.  
"Don't worry, it's the first day. What's he going to have you do, polish all the quiddich equipment?"  
"Don't joke about shit like that Demyx, he's made me do it before." Demyx just smiled at Axel, knowing there was no getting through to the hot head.  
"Whatever Axe, just don't set Leon on fire alright?" Axel scoffed as they reached the right office, the door was open and Leon was sitting at his desk with a large chart beside him along with an entire notebook of Quiddich teams.  
"See ya guys." Axel waved his two friends off and entered the office.  
"Ah, there you are. Didn't happen to see a blonde Slytherin in your way, did you?"  
"No, was I supposed to?" Leon shook his head and motioned to the chair across from him.  
"No, just curious, you might as well have a seat until he shows up." Axel did as possibly his favorite teacher asked, knowing that Leon didn't believe he cast that curse but having no option with his wand saying it was the last spell he used. "I'm surprised, out of my two first year classes and all the other flying classes I had today, the only people to get detention were in years three and four."  
"Really? Sounds like your year is going to be fun." Axel sunk down in his seat and let out a sigh, smirking as the remnants of his fire-breath charm caused a few embers to fly up. He was just happy that by dinner his voice was back to being his own, he decided to play a bit with his breath, seeing how many embers were still sticking around.  
"If you keep that up Axel, I just might pour a glass of water down that throat of your's."  
"It was just a harmless fire charm. Me and Mushu have been doing them since we were in first year."  
"S-sorry I'm late!" Roxas came to a skid at the corner of Leon's desk, his breath was harsh and he was using the edge of the desk for support.  
"Don't worry about it. Roxas, this is¾"  
"Axel. Didn't you have detention with Cid?"  
"Tomorrow night, nice to see you too Roxie."  
"Roxas. I told you to stop calling me that." Leon let out a sigh, motioning for Roxas to sit in the free chair across from him and beside Axel.  
"I knew having a Slytherin and Gryffindor together in detention was going to be tense, but I was hoping the two of you would be mature enough to not make a stereotypical mistake or decision."  
"No stereotypes here Leon, he hates me. Said to today in Cid's potions class." Axel's voice was tight, he hated the fact that the words were said with his own voice.  
"Sounds harsh. Oh well, I'm no into playing counselor, if you want to sort out those problems go to Ansem. We've just got to sort out the quiddich games for this year. Team tryouts are starting next week¾ Roxas, you should go out for the Slytherin team, possibly even the school's team."  
"Wait, what do you mean by 'school's team'?" Axel leaned forward on his seat, hoping that Leon would truly give him the scoop on Quiddich.  
"We're putting together a school team to play against Bouxbatons and Drumstrang. It's going to be an intramural type thing, the team with the most points at the end of the week will be the winners and their school representatively."  
"Yes! Haha! I told you the other schools would go along with it! You actually listened to me!"  
"No, Ansem did. I still think it's a stupid idea. Anyhow, it's going to work out where one week out of each month there is going to be a quiddich week between the three schools. They'll come here and we'll play them, this gives us the other three weeks or rather the weekends and a few days in-between for our own house teams to play for the house cup. So that's what we'll be doing tonight, organizing it all out."  
Roxas and Axel both nod their heads in agreement, each wanted to be on the school team, and would do anything to get those spots.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Charms class. My name is Minnie, I'm the head of Hufflepuff house. My charms class only has one real rule; don't hurt others with charms, and charms are only allowed in this class. I don't want curses passed off as charms. If any of you break this rule, you'll find yourself having a wonderful detention in the dungeons or with Barbosa." Minnie gave the class a bright smile and hopped up onto her podium she attained because of her small stature.  
"Alright class, today, we're going to be working with the Mobiliarbus charm, it will move virtually any object with your wand. Here is a demonstration." Minnie said the charm and waved her wand, starting to distribute the books to all the students sitting along their benches.  
Once all the textbooks were distributed the students looked up to their professor. "Now, all you need is a slight flick of the wrist and to say the charm. Give it a try." The room erupt into a chorus of the charm.  
"Mobiliarbus." Roxas gave his wand a flick as he said the charm, glaring as the book shot a few inches forwards on the table.  
"Don't forget to keep constant concentration."  
"Mobiliarbus." Roxas' jaw clenched as the book shot an inch or two back down, not moving in the slightest like he wanted. He did it again, but this time the book shot half way down the table until it skidded to a stop in front of a boy with short blond hair and a few piercing.  
"When she says flick your wrist she doesn't mean to actually flick your wrist. It takes a while to get used to her teaching style." Roxas looked to his right to see the girl with a high layered ponytail, two braids, blue headband and a big huge smile to accompany her bright green eyes.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh sorry, I just thought I'd let you know. Try it without flicking your wrist." Roxas raised an eyebrow but did as the blonde instructed.  
"Mobiliarbus." His textbook didn't move but his eyes went wide as he lowered his wand with a sigh, the book shooting across the table and making it just under his arms as he set them down. "Whoa!" Roxas turned to the girl with a smile "Thanks, I-I guess I didn't think of that."  
"Don't worry about it. Charms are just kinda my thing I guess. I'm Rikku, nice to meet you." The boisterous blonde held her hand out and gave a huge smile, he wasn't used to meeting people, so he extended his hand to her and gave a smile as they shook.  
"So, how're you liking Hogwarts so far?"  
"The house thing is kinda annoying. Everyone seems to avoid me because I'm in Slytherin, and the Slytherins are avoiding me because I want on the quiddich team." Rikku just gave him a smile as she tilted her head slightly.  
"Well, would you like to hang out with me and my friends at lunch?"  
"Really, are you sure that'd be fine?"  
"Of course, I'm sure my friends will love you. Meet me at the Hufflepuff table at lunch. We'll grab some food then head out." Roxas cocked an eyebrow at the girl before looking back at Sora.  
"Um, what do you mean 'head out'? Aren't we supposed to stay in the great hall?" Rikku broke into a fit of laugher, almost falling off her seat before Roxas caught her arm.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You're just too cute! Of course we can leave the great hall! We're allowed anywhere on the grounds when classes aren't in session. Man, you're a riot." As she continued her giggling fit a little quieter Roxas couldn't help but sink down on the table a little, hiding the lower half of his face in his arms so no one could see the embarrassed face.  
Once class let out the three students all head out into the hallway, Roxas and Sora having to head towards Defense against the Dark Arts. "Alright, come find me at the Hufflepuff table at lunch guys. Bye!" Rikku gave both boys a quick hug before skipping down the hallway, calling towards Yuna and Paine.  
"Hey, loser. Was that Rikku who just hugged you?" Roxas turned around to see Siefer walking towards them, obviously having just rounded the corner.  
"Yeah, isn't that what it looked like?" Roxas raised his eyebrow at the older Slyhterins, he didn't understand what the big deal was if he gave the Hufflepuff a hug. But the look on Siefers face said so much more then his mouth was.  
"Well, if I were you I'd keep that stupid head of yours down. Fist the two of you walk in here like you own the place, and now this stupid crap with a Hufflepuff. If you think that we'll go easy on you when that pitch opens up for tryouts you've got another thing coming to you two lamers. Lets just say I'd hate to be Arieth since she's got to clean up all the damage, spells aren't allowed to be used against the other plays, but some people are good enough to not need spells. We can hurt just the¾"  
"Sifer, Rai, Fuu. I want the three of you down on my pitch in the next two seconds or you're all off the team." Everyone looked behind Roxas and Sora to see Leon ten feet away, his arms crossed over his chest and glare on his face.  
"Y-yes sir!" All three scuttled out passed Leon, leaving the twins with the brunette flying teacher in the hallway alone.  
"If the two of you let them walk all over you, you'll be doomed. You seem like alright Slytherins, so I don't know how you got into the damned house." Roxas shrugged with a weak smile.  
"Bad mood on sorting day we guess. Thanks Leon, and don't worry about it, you'll have two new Slytherin beaters by the end of next week. No body walks all over us and gets away with it!" Roxas looped his arm into Sora's again and started pulling his twin towards their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom again, hopefully without distractions from getting there this time.  
The classroom was a few floors down, near where the great hall was but down and to the right just a little bit. It was a spacious room, not many people were there yet, however it gave both the boys a good look at their teacher.  
Standing up at the front of the room with a scowl on his face the second he saw them was a tall, long silver haired man. He was wearing an elaborate leather coat that flared out at one end a little to look like a wing and black jean pants. His mass of long silver hair was tied in a ponytail at the base of his head and the slightly oval glasses resting slightly on his nose before he took them off.  
Roxas knew right away who it was, the name hadn't been on their time tables so he hadn't known, but the second he saw the silver haired man he knew exactly who it was. "Common Sora." The blonde grabbed his brothers elbow and pulled him to a table for eight that was empty, it was hidden in the back of the room and he just prayed that the teacher hadn't seen them.  
Roxas' wishes weren't answered as the tall man came walking over, a sword at his hip that hid his wand in the hilt and a smirk on his face that made Sora's eyes go wide. "Sepheroth?! What're you doing here?" With a bright smile Sora hopped up and gave their uncle a hug, they hadn't seen the man in years after all.  
"Hello Sora, since when do the two of you come to Hogwarts?"  
"Since this year, when did you start teaching here?"  
"Five years ago I started in this position. I'm very keen on teaching my students defending against dark arts. It's the whole point of the class after all." His smile made Roxas shiver right down to the bone.  
Five years ago when Roxas had first shown an interest in Dark arts, Sepheroth had been the one to amplify the need to know about them. Their uncle was a cruel man and thought Roxas, at the age of eight, should know what the dark arts did to people. During what had been an annual trip to his villa in Italy, Sepheroth had decided to show Roxas what dark wizards did; torture people. He'd received so many cuts, boils, and so much pain that every night he passed out because his body couldn't take dealing with the pain.  
He'd gotten away with it from the ministry, he fixed all of what would have been scars with magic and he'd effectively obliterated Sora's memory¾ probably one of the reasons Sora cant do anything when he's excited or nervous. There was no trace of anything he'd done except the scars left in Roxas' own mind. He and Sora hadn't seen their uncle in so many years because Roxas had put up such a huge stink about it that Cloud finally decided to believe him after a week of constant crying and nightmares.  
"What's the matter Roxas? Not happy to see your uncle? How about a hug?" Sepheroth opened his arms to the blond but Roxas just sat himself down at the table.  
"I'd rather give you a nasty hex, uncle." The venom in his voice was noticeable, forcing Sora to look between the two confused.  
"Um, I-I think class is starting uncle… you should go teach." His smile was strained now, he didn't know what to do in the situation but side with the one who'd always been there; Roxas.  
"Hey Roxie¾ Roxas, sorry, mind if we join you?" Roxas looked over to see Axel walking over with three others.  
"Sure, I don't see why not. Bye-bye professor." Roxas sent a cunning smile up to Sepheroth as Axel sat down beside Roxas, leaving room for Sora and the three others.  
"Hey professor, ready for another fun year?" Sepheroth just rolled his eyes with an unpleased growl before walking back up to the front of the class as everyone kept pouring in. "So, what did the old bat want?"  
"Nothing… just to say hi I guess." Roxas sent Sora a look that his twin nodded to; Roxas didn't want people knowing they were related to that monster. It had been impossible to convince Sora of what really happened in the villa, once their uncle killed his memory he reconstructed a new memory for the brunette where he was the perfect host and took them to happy places every day.  
"Huh, anyhow. These are a few of my friends, they're all apparently smart like you and getting themselves into fourth year classes. This is Hayner, Pence, and Ollette. Guys, this is my totally awesome potions partner and his brother."  
"Cool, so you're the guy that got Axel an A on a potion. Man, I've tried to teach him a million times over." The brunette girl gave Roxas a huge smile as she sat down beside Axel, the blonde boy sitting down beside her and the brunette boy sitting beside Sora. "It's nice to meet you both."  
"Yeah, I'll second that. Demyx has been going on and on about how amazing you are. And Mushu wont shut up about you Sora, apparently you're a pretty funny guy." Sora just give a bit of a weak smile, he tended to crack jokes when things got too serious for him.  
"Yeah, it's pretty amazing hearing about someone able to get this knucklehead through a potions class with only one explosion." Pence smiled at Roxas from around Sora, looking at Axel he could recognize the expression right away.  
"So, how did detention go last night for you Roxas? Apparently Leon told you guys something completely secret… care to tell a few new friends?" Roxas turned to Hayner, seeing Axel out of the corner of his eye.  
"Don't tell them Roxas… it'll break Leon's trust in you." Axel's voice was so quiet and low that his breath was tickling Roxas' ear as he looked at Hayner.  
His face instantly went bright red and he pushed Axel away "I wasn't going to tell them! I haven't even told Sora, and have you ever heard of personal space? What are you, a lap-dog?"  
"No, but I could be if you want¾ or you could be mine, I'm not picky." Roxas turned his eyes on Axel for a split second and saw nothing but a devils smirk.  
"W-whatever, just stay a foot or two away or something." Roxas turned back to the front of the room as Sepheroth started to call attention from his students.  
During the class Roxas made sure that Axel didn't notice any of the looks he was throwing his way when he'd finished the line of his notes. He was curious to see if the red head meant what he said but his heart was beating like crazy, he'd never had a guy interested in him before, but he knew he was deathly scared of a guy liking him or outing him as gay and having the school hate him like at Drumstrang.  
"So Roxas, Sora. It's lunch time, care to hang out with us?"  
"Uh, we already have plans. Sorry, Roxas made a pretty friend today in Charms, so we want to see if he can keep charming her." Sora gave Axel a bright smile and a quick wink before pulling Roxas off towards their common room to put their school books away.  
"Oh yeah, s-she must be a looker. Alright, we'll see you around. We've both got Cid's detention tonight, right Roxas?"  
"Why would I have detention with Cid?"  
"Ha, sorry, just thought you might tag along to give me some company. See ya." Axel left with his three Gryffindor friends, Sora and Roxas waved back and head down to their common room.  
"What was that Roxas? You don't want people to know you're gay, but you blatantly flirt with that Axel guy!"  
"I wasn't trying to Sora, he's just. I don't know, a charmer. Was that really flirting though?"  
"It was flirting if I've ever seen it." Sora sat down with a huff, he didn't want to head down for lunch just yet.  
"Common Sora, we've got to get down there quickly."  
"We'll run down once I'm done wondering what I'm going to do with you. I mean, first you don't say hi to uncle Sepheroth, but then you flirt with Axel all class. I mean, I know since that one trip where you had all those nightmares you haven't really liked him, but that was years ago and¾  
"Sora. How many times do I have to tell you that they weren't nightmares. I got the night terrors after we got back, you know, the ones I still have from time to time."  
"I'm sorry Roxas, I just cant see him doing it. I want to believe you, I dearly want to believe you, but I just cant."  
"It's alright, now common. Let's fly out of here, I'd rather not walk all those awful hallways." Roxas grabbed his Nimbus two-thousand and one out of it's case and set it down on the ground gingerly, as if it were the most precious thing in the world.  
"Take the two-thousand Roxas, save that one for Quiddich like at Drumstrang."  
"It's your two-thousand now Sora. How many times do I have to¾"  
"Then we'll share it, stop being so damn stubborn Roxas." Sora got up with a sigh and replaced the black broom with the last brown one.  
"Fine then. Reducio." Roxas pointed his wand at the broom and watched as it shrunk down to be no more then the size of a quill. "At least this'll make it easier to bring this around with us. Common, there is a good window a floor up that we can use." Sora nod his head and followed Sora out of their shared dorm room.  
Once they were out the window, getting down to the great hall was a cake walk, few students were outside around the grounds so they just landed the broom and shrunk it back down again.  
Inside the great hall it looked just like the day before, aside from the fact that a few odd colors were in with a sea of one color. "Roxas! Sora! Over here!" Rikku hopped up in her seat and waved at the two twins as they walked along the Hufflepuff table, getting glares from their own table and raised eyebrows from the students they were passing.  
"Hey Rikku, how're you?" Sora pulled Roxas at a slightly faster pace, moving aside as Rikku gave Roxas the first hug.  
"I'm good, how about the both of you? You're classes go well?"  
"Yeah they went fine. Yours?"  
"Fantastic, common, grab some rolls and let's go. Everyone's already waiting for us." Sora did as she said and grabbed a couple rolls for both him and Roxas right before the bubbly blonde was pulling them out of the great hall.  
"Everyone is so excited to meet you two! They know that not many people get on my good side so quickly. They're all waiting out by the pitch for us."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas let out a sigh, he was completely tired after his day and wanted nothing more then to go down to his room and just sleep away the night until his next full day of classes and annoyance. However, when Axel had mentioned his detention earlier and extended the invitation to come down and join him, well he had to at least see if it was a real invitation.  
Cid's classroom was lit with candles, giving it a very soft glow as someone grumbled and huffed at the back of the room, sneezing or coughing every few seconds. "Hello?" There was a dull thumping sound like something hitting metal before Axel's head popped up.  
"Tiger¾Roxie¾Roxas! Wha-what're you doing here?"  
"Well, you offered me to come down and keep you company. Didn't you offer anyone else the same?" Roxas looked around the room at all the messed up cauldrons and stations as he tiptoed into the room, having changed into his muggle tight jeans after dinner, it made everything much more comfortable for him as he moved over to Axel to see he had a large cauldron tipped over on it's side in front of him.  
"Uh, no. I-I wasn't expecting anyone to say yes. Mushu's been told to do something else by Cid." Axel sat himself down on the ground and looked up at Roxas as the blonde looked around for a seat. "I hear the counters are comfortable."  
"Really? And how many detentions have given you that information?"  
"Enough, though I usually get detention for sitting on them. Or setting something on fire¾ by accident of course." Axel turned back to the cauldron and started again at getting it clean of the muck that had at one point been a very powerful growth potion.  
"Really? So what, do you have a fire fetish or something? Like watching stuff burn, sadist?"  
"Nah, just like looking at flames. They are something that can be so deadly, but if it's something that's small enough then it's harmless. Sure it can burn, but only if you don't know how to treat it." Axel's expression turned far-off the minute he started talking about fire, like it was a friend or something he held close to his heart.  
A little while longer passed, Roxas had decided to lay out across the counter, his arm hanging over the edge and his other arm cushioning his face. "Hey Axel. Why do you keep slipping up with what you call me? First it was tiger¾ which I don't understand at all by the way, then Roxie and now you cant say Roxas."  
"Heh, I guess when I first saw you in the train station I thought tiger and it kinda stuck in my mind. You're personality didn't help with that though. I'm trying to get your name right, it's just taking me a while I guess. Sorry."  
"You don't need to apologize. I was just curious, so thanks for answering my question." Roxas rolled over on the table until he was in a sitting position. "How long do you think you'll be doing this."  
"Probably until tomorrow morning. I'm supposed to clean up after a whole class of first years."  
"Ugh… this is pointless. Um…" Roxas trailed off as he slid off the counter and raised his wand, tapping the tip against his lips as he thought of the correct order to use the spells in. "Alright Axel, move back a bit."  
Axel did as he was told while Roxas pointed his wand at the cauldron. "Reducio." The cauldron shrunk down until it was only about as big as his hand. "Impervius." With a bit of a smirk Roxas turned to Axel and then motioned to the cauldron. "Well, care to try it out?"  
"Try what out?" Axel raised an eyebrow, he figured out what the first spell did easily enough, but the second spell was unknown to him.  
"It'll repel water now, so, stuff all the cauldrons into a sink full of water and they'll be spick and span." Roxas walked over and picked the small cauldron and ran it under the water, smirking as the grime slipped right off. "See? I've got a brain under all this blonde hair."  
"Hm, I think you might be my new favorite blonde. No matter how smart your hair color makes you."  
"That's good. Anyhow, I'm going to help you out with the Impervius spell a few more times then I'm off to bed, this late night thing is horrible for me."  
"Has anyone ever told you you're amazing Roxas?"  
"Aside from my own family, only people who see me on the quiddich pitch." Axel looked over at Roxas, the blonde was shrinking down some more of the many cauldrons and making them repel water.  
"That kinda sounds sucky, how so?"  
"Well, I don't know many people here yet, and dad's back in London. So it's only me and Sora. But it's all good, I don't really care how many people tell me I'm awesome, the truth is I'm really not." Roxas gave Axel a weak smile as he picked up an armful of cauldrons and brought them over to the red head.  
"How in the world are you not awesome? I doubt half the idiot fifth years here could pull off this spell." Axel pointed to the cauldrons Roxas had just set down on the counter beside him.  
"It's called being a bookworm, I read too many books in Drumstrang when I wasn't in class or on the pitch." Roxas shrugged, turning back to the classroom to grab up the last few cauldrons before he got started on cleaning the counters and stations.  
"Hey Roxas, why are you helping me clean? It's my detention, and I probably shouldn't be using magic."  
"You're not using magic, I am. Besides, we have potions first thing in the morning, I want it to be spick and span for our class." He shrugged his shoulders a little, setting the cauldrons down with a bit of a sigh.  
"Do you always get your way around rules this way?"  
"Mostly, yeah. Who knows, it might be why I was put in Slytherin." His smile was wide as he turned back to the classroom with the rag for the counters. "I'm suddenly liking this school more and more though, they give you what you need to complete detention in classes that day."  
Axel raised an eyebrow, watching the blonde as he pulled his wand out again and got it comfortable in his left hand. 'Huh, I didn't know he was a lefty. I could have sworn he used his right hand earlier.' With his arms crossed, his shamrock eyes followed the blonde.  
Roxas tossed the rag into the air and pointed his wand "Mobiliarbus." the rag stopped midair and he started commanding the rag to brush over the counter tops, cleaning the surface with half the effort and a smirk on his face.  
"And again, you are awesome." Axel turned back to the sink as Roxas' face went bright red, just glad that he was facing away from Axel.  
"Uh, th-thanks." His blush went straight to his ears as he worked alongside Axel, trying as hard as he could to keep his face turned away from the red head whenever the red head told him a compliment.  
Once the potions room was all cleaned up Roxas turned to Axel, he looked a little grimy, because some of the potion sludge had splashed up at him a few times from the sink. "So uh, I guess I'll see you in the morning."  
"Yeah, want me to walk you back to your common room?" Axel noticed the pink tint and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "After all, I kind of owe you. I would've been here until morning if you hadn't shown up."  
"Thanks, but I think I can make it back to the Slytherin common room on my own. Besides, I don't think my housemates would be too happy with me if I let a Gryffindor know where our entrance was."  
"Ah, so they've already told you about that rivalry I guess." Axel stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying as hard as he could not to look chest fallen.  
"It's not a rivalry, it's practically a bloodbath. But yeah, I don't really care though. Drumstrang didn't have anything aside from normal divides in the school, so why cant a Slytherin and Gryffindor be friends if they get along. You know what I mean? Anyhow, I've got to be getting back, Sora's probably flipping out a little bit¾ or a lot." Roxas sent Axel a huge smile as he got to the door, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the nimbus two thousand. "Anyhow, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Y-yeah, uh hey Roxas. Wanna eat breakfast with me and my friends? Sora can come too if you want." Roxas raised his eyebrow, trying as hard as he could to not just smile and goofily say yes a million times.  
"I'll talk to Sora about it, I'll try though. See ya." With a final quick wave Roxas left the classroom and head towards his common room, intent on going right to bed if Sora would permit it.

AN: I hope you all liked this chapter, the next one should be up once I'm done writing it and ready for it to go up. I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes, I try not to make them, really I do.  
The next chapter should be up in a little while, so until then have a good one! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Slytherin Night Ch.5**

Roxas let out a sigh as he rolled out of bed a week later. He'd been spending most of his time with Axel in the morning and Sora in the afternoon. It was partly driving him crazy, because Sora was more nervous about the rest of Slytherin house finding out that Roxas had a crush on Axel rather than Axel finding it out himself.

"Roxas, are you going to eat with Rikku and us this morning?" Sora had been offering his brother the same thing for a week, but six times out of seven Roxas said no to hang out with Axel and his friends.

"Actually, since it's the weekend I was wondering if you'd been fine convincing Rikku and her friends to come outside so we could all have breakfast in the courtyard, or out by the pitch. We were going to practice some Quiddich today, right Sora?" Sora nodded his head. He wasn't too sure how this would work, mixing their two friend groups. But Riku would be there if Axel and Demyx were there, so it sounded like a good plan to him.

"Alright, I'll see what they say. Knowing Rikku she'd love to meet new people and your friends are Ravenclaws too, right?" Roxas nodded his head, thinking of the large array of students from different houses that seemed to flock to Axel.

Roxas got out of bed and grabbed a pair of his jeans, pulling them up over his boxers and pulling his white t-shirt off to be replaced with a graphic-t and a few wrist bands. "I'll see you down in the great hall; I want to go for a bit of a fly before breakfast."

"Alright, see you, Rox." Sora gave his brother a quick smile before he left the room, his Nimbus two-thousand and one in his hand like a pen and his wand held snuggly by his wrist brace designed specifically for holding a wand while playing Quiddich.

The window was just as perfect as ever, showing below it a long stretch of grass that his feet never touched. As soon as he kicked off he was in heaven, the crisp morning air slicing at his skin while he brought himself up to as fast as he could go; the insane speed always making his head reel and sometimes his eyes water if it was too early or if he was still too tired.

His shirt felt like it wasn't even there as he rushed around the grounds, forcing his mind to wake up and probably forcing some wind burns onto his nose and cheek bones. Wind whistled passed his head and forced his unruly spikes back from his forehead, showing off the untouched skin that was so pale because it never saw the light of day.

The lake still looked black as he skimmed over the surface, seeing the giant squid's tentacles reaching up around him when he crossed the center. For a second or two he debated about flying through the forest but chose against it, the last thing he wanted was to upset another group of centaurs.

Every breath was a bit of a struggle until he got used to the continuous gust of wind that never stilled against his face, with every sharp turn and new direction of wind he had to go through a small suffocating period of not being able to breathe properly. He rolled his shoulders a few times as he straightened his back, trying as hard as he could to go something just to do something on his broom.

After a few minutes, Roxas landed his broom in the courtyard with a sigh, wishing more than ever that he could fly more but knowing that he should head inside for something to eat. He had one day left until Quiddich tryouts started for both the house and school teams.

"Hey Roxas! I grabbed you a burrito, common we're heading out for breakfast." Before Roxas could ever put his broom into his back pocket, his shoulders were grabbed and he was being dragged back towards the lake.

"I-Iago? What's going on?"

"Nothing, we just want to hang out with our favorite third year aside form Paine of course." Roxas looked around the group of Slytherins, his eyes going wide when he saw nothing but Iago, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Larxene, and that Jaffar guy.

"Well, I'd really love to stick around and chat with you guys, but I've got a few plans and "

"We don't care. We want to talk with you. You're in _our_ house, Roxas. You should be hanging out with _us_." Roxas put his broom into his back pocket, hoping that no one noticed as they dragged him down towards the lake.

"L-listen guys, I'd really like to hang with you, but Sora's kind of waiting for me." Roxas pulled himself out of Seifer and Rai's grasps only to step back into Jaffar. "I don't want to go with you guys, so leave me alone."

"Hey, listen up twerp. We're older therefore you have to do what we say. And we say that you need to _not_ try out for the Quiddich teams. Because if you do, we'll crush you into the ground quicker than you could say "

"I know this from experience Iago, but Roxas can talk pretty quickly. He'd probably be able to beat your asses before you're done saying floccinaucinihilipilificatio n." Axel's smirk was so wide at pronouncing the word right. It had been a word Demyx's boyfriend had stuffed down his throat a million times to rub it in that he knew longer words.

"Axel, what're you doing here? This is Slytherin business, nothing that your cowardly behind has to worry about."

"Actually, Iago, it does concern me. You've stolen my breakfast date, and I rather like having breakfast with him. Just kinda brightens up my day a bit, ya know? It might be the hair, or just his presence, but I'd like him back." Axel sent Roxas a look as he smirked at the odd red head in front of him, hating the stupid oddball colors that had been in place since their shared bad transfiguration class.

"Like I care, you fag. Besides, if Roxas is your boyfriend, don't you think we have a right to know if we're rooming with a "

"Say one more word, Iago, and I'll transfigure you into an animal that _can__'__t_ speak this time."

"Please, you couldn't even turn me into a proper parrot the first time. Like the stupid mudblood likes of you could do any better than those stupid fire tricks you entertain your friends with."

"You want me to prove how hot my fire can get, Iago, or do you want to just walk away?" Axel's anger was quickly flaring and that was never good. The last time he got this mad the entire school was lucky he was standing beside the Black Lake. Axel had set off many powerful fire spells at school, but the worse one he'd used would have caused the entire forbidden forest to burn down if he'd been facing just a few more degrees to the right. The fiendfyre curse hadn't been one of his best moments, and he'd yet to live it down with Ansem who figured he could still go off the handle again but he was slowly starting to reign in his knack for fire.

"I dare you to. Ansem will have you expelled before you can finish casting the "

"Whatever, I'm heading in for breakfast. You coming, Axel?" Roxas pushed passed everyone and looked back at the pyro over his shoulder, his thumbs hooked into his belt loops and his fingers itching to get at his wand if the tension didn't defuse.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure." Axel was shocked. He hadn't even noticed Roxas move until he was away and calling back for him. "Coming." With a final glare Axel turned and jogged to catch up with Roxas' retreating back.

"I didn't need you to stand up for me, you know. But uh, what were the two of you arguing about?"

"Oh, um, just something that happened a few years ago in our first Transfiguration class. Demyx ended up bumping me and instead of turning my goblet back into a parrot, I turned Iago into a half parrot. Since then we've been kind of… tense. Just last year I set the fiendfyre curse out over the lake in the form of a huge dragon. It took Ansem a few minutes to stop the curse." Axel rubbed the back of his head, trying as hard as he could not to spill out that he had an anger issue. That was all the blonde needed to know.

"Oh, that's kinda cool. I've always been interested in that curse, where did you learn it?"

"That's the thing – I don't know where half these fire spells come from. If I get mad or defensive they just pop into my head and I use them, I rarely know what they do."

"Huh, that's curious. Extremely so. Anyhow, thanks. I owe you for coming out here for me. I could have handled it on my own, but you made a pretty good distraction for me." Roxas gave Axel a smile, trying not to ask about that whole "boyfriend fag" thing that Iago had been going on about.

"Roxas! There you are little guy, we were starting to worry about you when Sora showed up and you didn't. We see Axel found you – he's such a worry wart, you know. He just mumbled something about Iago then "

"Thanks! Demyx, don't you have Zexion's face to go suck or something?" Axel clenched his jaw tightly, trying his hardest to quell the blush as he turned back around. "I'm heading down to the lake. See ya." The red head waved behind his head and turned back around to head down to the lake side, wanting nothing to do with his friends teasing about the crush they all knew he had.

"Sora, I need to talk with you." Roxas looked at Sora with a serious face, practically forcing Sora to nod in agreement, and followed his brother back into the castle with a quick goodbye to the large group of friends.

Roxas got to an empty classroom and walked inside, closing the door behind Sora and pointing his wand at the door with a bit of a glare. "Muffliato." A white glowing appeared over the door his wand was pointed at and Roxas nod his head before walking back over to Sora.

"I don't know what to do." Sora was confused, to say the least. His brother was insanely magnificent at casting spells and was apparently confused.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes, Iago and the Quiddich team grabbed me when I was coming in and when Axel showed up they were talking and Iago called him a fag, and Axel didn't deny it, and he said we had a date so now I don't know if they know Do you think they know? I-I don't think they'll be very kind if if they find out that I-I'm… Oh god, Sora. What am I going to do if they know? I-It's not like I can deny the truth for long. They they'll probably beat the shit out of "

"Hey, relax. You're reading too far into this, Roxas. Iago is the kind of guy who'll call anyone a fag just to do it. And Axel saying the two of you had a date isn't that bad – people use it as a statement when they have plans; it's why they're called date-books. Trust me, everything will be fine. They won't figure it out, Roxas." Sora gave his brother a hug, Roxas was practically shivering with fear of what the school might do if they all ganged up on him for the one little 'fault' they saw.

"W-what'll I do if they find out? What if-if I look at Axel wrong and everything goes to shit?"

"Oh please, Roxas. Even if you get into a duel with anyone over this, you'll beat their asses into sub "

"I'm not worried about a duel! I'm worried about the physical pain and the emotional pain. I don't want Durmstrang to happen all over again."

"You need to forget Durmstrang, Roxas, it was a bad time and you're past it."

"Al-alright. I'll tr-try."

"Do better than that – don't give a shit. Tell Axel you like him if you do; you've got friends that'll back you up if you need it. You've got me. You know I hate seeing these emotions being stuck inside you like this."

"W-well what am I supposed to d-do?" Sora let out a sigh. There were moments when he could be serious, and those moments happened when Roxas needed him to. The brunette's hand reached up and started rubbing slow circles on his brother's back, trying to calm him down from the hysteria he'd talked and thought himself into.

"You didn't see their faces, Sora… Iago looked like he would beat me to death if it was true."

Sora scoffed. "Yeah, his stupid hooked nose was probably a million miles up in the air. I can imagine it now; 'Look at me, I'm Iago and I'm a sexist racist bastard! Not to mention I'm a homophobe! Ew, something is wrong with you'." Sora had that fantastic way of saying it that Roxas just couldn't resist breaking down into laughter. He sounded just like Iago.

"F-fine. But if telling someone comes back to biting me in the butt, I'm going to beat you, Sora."

"Relax, you could always just say you're bi like me. I'm sure Rikku would be willing to be your fake girlfriend if you ask her." Sora knew that Roxas didn't like the idea of having just a friend be his fake partner, but it was a way to get around some of the bastards the world had to offer; if you have a partner of the opposite sex saying your bi then had one of the same sex they'd often be much more welcoming of it.

"Anyhow, I'm stuff starving so I'm going to head for food. You wanna come?"

"Not really, both our friends are still hanging out so I kinda want to be there to see how it goes. Did you know Paine is friends with Rikku and Yuna?" Roxas shook his head as he banished the spell protecting the classroom from prying ears. "Well they are, and they all seem like really close friends too."

"Cool. Anyhow, see you in a bit then, Sora." Roxas waved his brother off and turned towards the great hall, planning on eating as much breakfast as his small frame could hold.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Axe, what the heck is wrong?" Mushu strode towards Axel, his hands in his bright red pockets. The three inch bright red hair on the top of his head was swaying in the wind slightly, blowing around and making the two blue horns on the top of his head become lost in the red locks. Part of the shape shifter's left ear was gone where he'd had an earring that had been ripped out during a back-alley-brawl. Two small wisps of a yellow mustache were coming from his upper lip, just under his fairly large nose, matching his yellow t-shirt and red hoodie.

"He found out. That stupid fucking bird-brain told him." Mushu could see the rage burning in Axel's eyes and was pretty proud that his anger-problem friend had gotten himself down to the lake, just in case.

"Alright ya limp noodle, told who what?" Mushu always admired Axel's ability to actually cast fire spells. All his fire spells were diminished greatly, whereas Axel's were amplified.

"Iago told Roxas I'm a mudblood." Axel's anger was flared for a second before he let out a sigh, hiding his head in his crossed arms so Mushu wouldn't see the face.

"Ugh, this is a job for Demyx. I'll send him "

"Don't. I'll be fine, I'll just have to accept the fact that he'll never talk to me again. Why the hell do Slytherins have to be so damn confusing? He'll never even want to look at me again, I just know it."

Mushu couldn't hold the smirk in as he saw Roxas walking towards them, his bright blonde hair sticking out against the green hill he was walking down. "Sure thing, dude. Anyhow, you know I hate your pity parties. I'm off to goad Pan into a race or something. Bye." Mushu patted Axel's shoulder as he stood up, heading passed Roxas on purpose despite needing to go the other way.

"Before you go down there, you better know just one thing: If you hurt him, I'll be coming after you with fire. Got it?" Roxas' eyes just went wide as Mushu didn't wait for an answer. He just turned up the hill and kept on walking like he'd never said anything. _'Does everyone already want to beat me up? God, I haven't even said anything yet!' _Shaking his head a few times, Roxas continued walking down the slope of the hill towards the spiky-haired red head.

"Stupid fucking Iago. 'Like the stupid mood blood likes of you could!' Yeah, tough fucking talk for a douchebag like you! Ugh, I want so fucking badly to just set him of fire and watch him burn! 'Oh, look at me; I'm fucking Iago, the biggest stupid fucking Slytherin asshole of them all! I'm the best thing in the world and you're gay ass only wishes I'd tap it Bull-fucking-shit! I want nothing more than to rip his dick off and stuff it down his own "

"That sounds painful." Axel jumped up and pointed his wand before his mind registered who it was. Roxas pulled his wand and pointed it at Axel just in case the Pyro cast a spell.

"R-Roxas…? Why are you here? Come to yell at me or something? To gloat that I'm such a stupid mudblood faggot like your stupid prefect? Go ahead; I'm sure I can take a few nasty insults before hexing you." Axel turned back around and plopped down onto the soft grass bank of the lake, glaring out over the water and preparing himself for the onslaught of insults he was sure were coming from the blonde.

"So, according to you all Slytherins are homophobic bastards, huh? Sorry I don't live up to your expectations then." Roxas walked forwards and sat down beside Axel as he spoke, deciding to give a foot of space between them.

"And why the hell not? You know now; I'm a gay mudblood. Aren't those two of the things you Slytherins hate most of all in a wizard?" Axel twirled his wand in his fingers. The act was almost daring Roxas to say something wrong as he flared out over the lake with heated eyes.

"Man, if that's true, Salazar must be tossing and turning in his grave. God, don't you just hate stereotypes?" Roxas smiled a bit as he leaned back against the grass, his arms up behind his head as a pillow and one knee raised so he was more comfortable.

"Listen Roxas, I'm about five seconds away from hexing you to have a big-ass boil on the end of your nose the rest of your life. I'd either shut up and walk away or just throw the insults about hanging out with a gay mudblood for a week." Fire was practically dancing in Axel's eyes as he spoke, glaring at the lake and just wishing to set off another fire curse on the stupid water.

"I'm sorry Axel," The red head flinched a little, preparing himself for the onslaught but hearing nothing from the blonde, "but I can't do that. You see, if I was a homophobic bastard I would be more screwed up in the head then I probably already am. And as for you being a mudblood, well, when the hell did I say I was racist?"

"Just shut up and tell me you hate me."

"Nope, I won't do it." Roxas pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at Axel, his eyes going wide as the older red head had his wand clenched in his hand. "I'm gay, so I can't be a homophobe. And my mom was a muggle, so I can't really think the fact you were born from two muggles is disgusting or anything. So just answer me this Axel; what the fuck gave you the idea that I was a conventional Slytherin?"

"Y-you're, but how, why? This doesn't make sense."

"It's not the house that makes the wizard, Axel. Before you throw another fire curse at something, or call someone a homophobe, make sure you know _who_ you're talking about, and not what house they come from." Roxas loosely gripped his wand, pointing it down at the ground. "Flagrate." A small trail of fire started coming out of Roxas' wand tip as he moved it around, leaving random twirls of fire in the air where his wand moved.

"So you're gay?"

"Yep." Roxas stopped the spell for a minute and looked over at Axel. "Wanna join me, or are you just going to look at the flames?"

"Just going to watch. With my luck, I'd set the grass on fire." Roxas rolled his eyes and waved his hand through the swirls, banishing them from just hovering there in midair.

"Well if you want to see fire, you'll have to make it yourself."

"Is there anything you're _bad_ at, Roxas?"

"Emotions, defining dark arts from curses, History of Magic, Charms, Divinations, and astronomy. The only thing I'm good at, aside from Defense against the Dart Arts, is potions, and your everyday spells."

"Well, since you seem to know fire spells pretty well, can I make a deal with you?" Roxas turned to see Axel looking down at the ground, his eyebrows knitted in front of his face as he toyed with his wants. "If you teach me to control the big fire spells, I'll help you in History of Magic and Divination."

"You don't need help with fire spells, Axel, they aren't something that can usually be controlled."

"Alright, so would you mind hanging out as I practice every now and then? I'll still help you out with your History of Magic."

Roxas was extremely confused. He wanted to ask Axel what the school was like once they knew a student was homosexual, but that just wasn't something that Axel could answer for him. He already knew that the Slytherin house was most likely homophobic, which meant that his life would become exceedingly harsh.

"Hey, you want to come with me for a bit of a fly?" Axel turned to Roxas with hopeful eyes. Roxas, however, didn't want to pull out his trump card for tryouts out until the final day. He was planning on using one of the school brooms through the week of tryouts until Friday so no one could say it was his broom that was making him so good.

"Sure, I'll go get a broom from the school."

"Don't bother, you can just hop on the back of mine, yeah?"

"Um, w-why?"

"Because, it'll take too long to bug Leon on the weekend, and because it's the weekend he'll say no. And I'll be back down from the Gryffindor tower in less than five minutes with my broom." Roxas nodded his head as Axel hopped up and started walking towards the castle backwards. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute or two, just don't move." Roxas sent the red head a smile and lay back down on the grass, taking a deep breath of the cool September breeze that would soon turn into a hard October gust.

"Hey Roxas! Is that you?" Roxas looked up the hill at Rikku and their large group of friends, Sora included, all looking down the hill at him like he was a spectacle.

"Yeah!" Roxas pulled himself into a sitting position and looked up the hill at everyone, seeing Demyx, Mushu, Hayner, Pence, Olette and everyone else just all hanging out together made his smile grow ever so slightly.

"Common! We're all heading to the Quiddich pitch, are you coming or not?" Roxas could see Mushu's glare, knowing it was because he was alone where Axel had been just a few minutes ago.

"Axel and I will meet you there! He's gone to get his broom." Rikku nodded her head and waved her hand a few more times before shooing everyone away. Mushu's scowl vanished and he gave the blonde a single wave before vanishing with the group all heading down towards the Quiddich pitch.

Axel got to the portrait of Ursula the sea witch and stuffed his hands into his pockets "Atlantica." His voice was low but strong as he said the secret word, watching as the picture of the fat half woman half octopus swung open with a grumble about 'stupid humans' and how they didn't respect the sea.

Axel rushed up to his room and grabbed his Firebolt, the biggest gift he'd gotten from his parents from the magical world yet. He rushed to his room and grabbed the magnificent broom before literally jumping out the window, taking off like a bat out of hell.

It didn't take him long at all to get back down to the lake, and seeing Roxas laying back on the grass with his eyes closed and a smile on his face was a picture Axel could have looked at for hours if he didn't want to keep the blonde waiting.

He was really hoping that Roxas opening up to him about being gay was a stepping stone – an invitation to ask him out, maybe. Axel decided as he was climbing to the common room that he wouldn't push the blonde. He seemed restrained about telling him, only to get him off the blonde's back about being Slytherin. Axel knew that he had jumped to conclusions about the blonde boy and he had to make it up to him in some way; he just wasn't sure how. Axel was going to ask him to do small things, like hang out and go on small trips with him. Then on the first Hogsmeade trip, he was going to ask the blonde to go to the Three Broomsticks with him on a date.

It was a fool proof plan to Axel and there was no way that Roxas could say no if he liked him at all. And if not, he was the only one that'd get hurt by it.

"Hey, Roxas, are you coming?" Roxas cracked an eye open a little, seeing Axel a few feet above him against the bright morning sky hurt his eyes a little bit, but once his eyes followed the red heads arms down to the broom he was on his eyes went wide and he bolted up into a sitting position.

"A Firebolt?!" Axel's smile grew into a smirk as he lowered himself beside Roxas, motioning for Roxas to get on the back.

"Well yeah, mom and dad wanted me to be the best Seeker the school has to offer so this was their birthday present to me, a month or two early. Hop on and I'll show you how fast real brooms can go." Roxas rolled his eyes, he was tempted to pull out his Nimbus, but decided against it. The idea of having his arms wrapped around Axel's waist behind him on a broom was really appealing to him.

He hopped up and swung his leg over the back of the broom, wrapping his arms around Axel's waist and locking his fingers together on Axel's stomach. "Everyone was heading down to the pitch, wanna meet up with them?"

"Yeah, we'll get there… eventually." If he hadn't been on the back of the fastest broom known to wizards, Roxas would have thought Axel was going to get there really slow. But his smile widened, a ride with Axel sounded really nice after all.

**AN: Alright, thank you all for reading this and thank you very much HopelessDreamer56 ! You were absolutely amamzing for beta-ing this for me! =D I had absolutely no editing done and she was magical enough to fix all my moodbloods into mudbloods (Please dont ask me how I got that monstricity of a word)**

**I'm very happy that the few people who are reading this are really liking it, reviews are welcome, even just to say 'Hi, how's it goin?' because I'll probably respond and tell you- anyhow, yes, thank you HopelessDreamer56 and thank you all who've read, the next chapter shall be up in... acouple minutes! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slytherin Night Ch.6**

Roxas' blood was boiling. He was walking towards Axel in potions and the entire Slytherin side of the room was glaring at him. Tryouts were starting after classes, and Roxas had been hearing from the other students that the first day of tryouts were the hardest. So many students got Bludgers to the head, or Quaffles to the gut.

"Hey Roxie – Roxas, sorry."

"D-don't worry about it. It's kinda growing on me." Roxas sent Axel a worried smile as he set out his text book and looked at the page number on the chalk board before flipping to the page it said. "Ugh, not today, Cid."

Roxas' head started to throb looking at the page filled with complicated instructions. "Whoa, what in the world is _that_?" Axel looked over Roxas' shoulder at the book, his eyes going wide and his mind reeling at half the stuff on the page.

"Ugh, I can't make this today. Where is Cid?"

"Wait, wait. Why can't you make it? Is it that hard?" Axel stopped Roxas from moving and turned the blonde so he could see him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I haven't had any sleep. I can't make this potion and do well in the tryouts today, I'm too tired and something'll go wrong." Roxas moved Axel's arms and let out a sigh, turning back around to find Cid.

"He won't let us not do it – we either do it or he fails us. What're the hard parts that you don't think you can do?" Axel steered Roxas back to the book and pointed at the book. "Show me what you can't do."

Roxas pulled his book closer and pointed to a few of the steps. "These and the incantation. There is no way I can do this incantation. My head isn't in it to do spells right now." Axel nodded his head, looking over the steps and the incantation.

"This isn't a fire incantation, is it?" He wasn't familiar with the words, but it's just because he never looked through his spell book.

"No, it's a general incantation. It's actually meant to make the potion taste better. If you can't do the incantation, that's fine, but we'll want to barf just smelling it otherwise." Roxas looked at the stupid potion. "Even if we make this right we, shouldn't drink it. It'll affect the Quiddich tryouts."

"What do you mean?"

"Flex-flex, or rather, liquid luck. If we have it then we'll change the course of how the tryouts go."

"Actually that would be valid if all the candidates weren't receiving some. I made a batch myself last night that I'll be giving to Leon within the next hour. He's going to give some to everyone who isn't already in this class and to those in this class that messed up horribly. You'll be judged by how well you do up in the air."

"What?! So if I just sucked at Quiddich what would you do? This is stupid Cid!"

"Relax Roxas, there is an entire week of practice and the first three days you are only dropped if you quit. This won't affect your Quiddich tryouts in the slightest. It might even give you a bit of a boost if you want to have a trump card." Cid gave Roxas and Axel a slight wink before walking back up to the front of the room.

"Well, are you ready to get this started Axel?" Axel nodded his head and rolled up his sweater sleeves, having already taken his cloak off.

"Alright Roxie, we can do this. Just uh… if this doesn't go well "

"Optimism. Be optimistic, please. I honestly can't deal with more pessimism right now."

"Okay. But can you tell me what changed since last night?" The night before when the two had said goodbye, Roxas had been his happy and smiling self, but now he's skittish and jittery.

"N-nothing. The guys on the team are just giving me a bit of a hard time since none of them graduated last year. They think I'm being gutsy because Sora and I want to be Beaters. But they just don't seem to understand that I'm going to be a fucking beater if I have to smash bludgers into their faces."

"Wow, cool it a little, tiger."

"No! They've been treating me like a worthless twerp since I got here because of that. And I refuse to let it go on! I am Roxas Fenrir and I am a beater, and a damn good one alongside my brother!" Roxas knew that the Slytherin room was hearing and that they were probably going to tell Iago and the team, but he didn't care.

"Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side, Roxie." Axel's smile cheered the boy up a little bit, but not enough to make him laugh.

"You don't have to worry about it, you're the Seeker. You don't come across those every day."

"Yeah, but every year people want the spot. They think they've gotten stronger and I'm constantly being challenged, even throughout the season. Just do your best, and don't let your housemates freak you out about it."

Roxas nodded his head, he wasn't about to bring up the fact he'd been threatened in a room half filled with Slytherins who didn't want to see him prevail. Taking a deep breath Roxas looked at the list of supplies and let out a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. "I-I'm sorry Axel. I shouldn't be freaking out like this. I should be a better potions partner. God, you're with me because I'm supposed to be on the fucking ball." Roxas could feel the tears coming to his eyes. Just the frustration of not living up to his own expectations was starting to rip him apart. "I-I'm sorry, I'll be back in a minute, don't go passed step five without me."

He slipped out of the room fairly unnoticed, at least until Axel walked up to Sora and told him what Roxas had said. "Dammit, I told him he should have slept last night and not done those _stupid_ reports! I'll bring him right back, Axel. Are you good, Mushu?" The tall red headed shape shifter nod his head, not really minding if the brunette left for a few minutes.

"Roxas! Roxas, are you alright?" Sora found his little brother curled up in a ball behind one of the many suits of armor, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head hidden.

"N-no. I'm a fucking failure Sora. I can't even help Axel with the stupid potion because I'm so damn tired. I-I can't take looking over my shoulder for the rest of the day. I'm likely to be bludgered off my broom today." He was so tired that he was practically having a hissy fit as he punched the ground beside him. "I should be in there helping Axel right now, but I can't!"

Sora let out a sigh and moved in beside him brother, curling into a ball beside his brother and pulling the blondes head down onto his shoulder. "Common Rox, since when do you get emotional like this? Just think of those stupid Slytherins faces when we fly out there on normal crap brooms and still blow them away? You know as much as I do that once you get on that broom you'll be instantly cheered up and ready to rip them all a new one." Roxas couldn't hold in the laugh. Hearing Sora say stuff like that always made him happy, no matter what the situation was.

"Common, don't leave Axel waiting. I'm sure that he's worried. You guys have gotten closer and I can tell he likes you. Pull yourself together Rox, you're stronger than this. It's your own fault for staying up late last night writing in that stupid journal."

"Well I wasn't about to go to sleep. That's the last thing I need; Iago, Seifer, and those stupid losers coming into our room and doing something stupid as shit." Roxas was petrified of Iago leading the other Slytherin boys to take action against him and Sora because Roxas just said it to one person. He was pretty sure that Axel wouldn't say anything against him, but the fear that Iago and Seifer would find out was still petrifying.

"Don't worry about it Roxas, they wouldn't even dream of doing anything to either of us. We're too badass." Roxas scoffed again, using his sleeve to clean the tears from his face. "God, you worry so much about the both of us, Roxas. Stop trying to take my job, man. I'd swear that if we weren't born with different colored hair they'd have mixed us up at birth and you were the oldest or something."

"You're such a tool, Sora." Roxas laughed a bit as he kept cleaning his face and as Sora scuffed his shoulder.

"A tool that can get you to stop crying. How many people can do that, I wonder." Roxas scoffed as he pulled himself up to his feet so he could look down at Sora, holding his hand out.

"Common, I've got a sexy potions partner to apologize to." Sora rolled his eyes as he grabbed Roxas' hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Yeah, and I've got to apologize to Mushu for leaving. I can't believe Cid is making us make flex-flex. We're in fourth year potions, after all!"

"We can do it, we're just amazing enough. We don't need luck to make liquid luck." Sora gave Roxas a wink as they linked arms and head back towards the potions class.

"I don't look like I've been crying, do I?"

"Nah, just a little reddish all over. I'd roll your sleeves up, though. They look a little dark around your wrists." Roxas nod his head and rolled the sweater and shirt sleeves up to just under his elbows.

"Roxie, are you doing alright?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that. I'm good now. I can do the incantation and everything if you want." Roxas gave Axel a bright smile as he picked up the knife so he could crush half the supplies on the counter.

"N-no, I'll try it out. Like Cid said, if we screw up horribly he'll give us some liquid luck. And I think our grades are good enough for one bad-ish mark. We'll still be _able_ to drink it without the spell, right?"

"Yeah, but you won't get me within five feet of it. It'll honestly taste horrible. I tried to make one of these for fun last summer and I ran out of the room. Honestly I doubt a troll would like the smell of it without the spell."

"Hey, I've got a quick question… See I really want to do the spell, but I don't know this spell exactly. However, my aunt is a horrible cook and there have been points when I've cast a quick charm or two during Sunday dinners. I'm great at those."

"Sure, I don't see why not. Cid can stuff it if he doesn't like it. Do you know what it will make it taste and smell like?"

"Your favorite thing in the world. It's like a love potion, but without the side effects." Roxas nod his head in agreement. He couldn't see a problem with it as long as it helped him down the stuff.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas was slightly worried. At the end of class, his and Axel's potion had been bright blue where the rest of the class had golden potions. He knew that he and Axel had followed all the instructions aside from the spell, and Roxas knew that the spell wasn't what made the luck, so he'd boldly taken the potion after Axel on the red head's orders.

Nothing horrible had happened to either of them, so they left their class with a pending grade. It really would depend how they did that afternoon. "So Roxie, do you think you're going to make the team?"

"Yep, I'm positive."

"What're you going to do if you can't be on both the house team and the school team?"

"Pick the school team, playing against my old team would be too much of a thrill to pass up." Roxas gave Axel a smile as they head towards the pitch. Axel had his Firebolt over his shoulder and Roxas had his Nimbus two thousand and one under his pant leg and down into the heel of his shoe, exactly where he put it from his flying from class to class.

"Really? I'm not sure which one I'd choose, I guess it would depend on which one you got."

"Why's that, Seeker-boy?" Roxas said it teasingly and nudged Axel, making the tall red head scoff.

"Because I don't think I could play against you and be happy about winning, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to be on your team either. If I could, though, I'd choose both teams." Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulders, bumping the smaller boy with his hip.

"Stupid, don't do that to me, I'm the amazing Roxas."

"Yeah well the amazing Roxas might be my competition."

"Nah, I'm not into Seeking, just being a Beater. Mhm, I can't wait to get onto that pitch!" Axel knew the feeling, he loved being in the air.

"Hey Axel, how did you get away with magic outside of school?"

"I had the Ministry representative try my aunt's cooking. He takes care of my 'warnings' now for me. Honestly, it's not something you want to taste."

"That sounds nasty."

"Roxas, Axel, what are the two of you doing?" Both teens froze and turned around to see Sephiroth standing behind them with a glare and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Quiddich tryouts start in an hour, we've got to go get warmed up on the pitch." Roxas looked up at his uncle with a bit of a glare, not liking the fact that Sephiroth was smirking at both of them.

"Good, then you've both got time. Listen, I need some help with one of my magical creatures, the bloody beast decided he was going to run into the forbidden forest. Think the two of you could help me find him?"

"Uh, I gue "

"No, I'd rather not go back in there, to be honest. Besides, we're students. We're not allowed. Common Axel, at this rate we won't be warmed up enough." Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and started tugging the red head towards the Quiddich pitch as fast as he could.

"R-Roxas, what's up?" The blonde didn't answer as they rounded a corner, his head instantly swiveling back to look for his uncle to see if they'd been followed. "Hello, earth to Roxas. What's going on?"

"What?" Roxas looked up at Axel from looking at the corner they'd turned, he'd been praying that Sephiroth wasn't following.

"What the heck is up with you and that guy? When the guys and I got into our first defense against the dark arts class you were already toe to toe."

"Oh, uh, nothing. He just said something I didn't like." Roxas gave Axel a weak smile and started walking again, pulling Axel's hand with him without even thinking about it.

"It didn't really sound like that, Roxie, you sure everything's fine?" Roxas nodded his head, trying to banish the thoughts of that summer from his mind. _'I sometimes wish I could use the __Obliviate spell on myself.'_ "Alright, just let me know if you need to talk to someone, yeah?"

"Okay, Axe, I'll make sure to tell the enemy." Roxas gave a fake glare as they walked, still hand in hand, towards the Quiddich pitch where Axel would be defending his place as Seeker for the Gryffindor team, and Roxas would challenge Iago and Paine with Sora for the Beater positions. Axel looked down at their clasped hands, smiling a little as he saw Roxas' fingers tighten around his. Nothing made him want to let go of the blonde's fingers, but he also wanted to walk beside the blonde instead of just slightly behind.

With a couple extra-long strides Axel was up beside Roxas, their hands still clasped as they headed towards the pitch. They could already see the house towers around the edge. A large group of students in the middle of the pitch made Axel sigh. He saw a lot of Gryffindors and that meant a lot of little kids younger than Roxas wanting his position. Axel chuckled as he saw a green and silver clad boy hopping up and down waving his arm back and forth.

Roxas' palm instantly felt cold as he took a few jogged steps forward to greet his brother, hesitating on a single step that sent his stumbling and rolling down the hill with a frightened Axel behind him. The blonde felt something collide with him from behind and wrap around him, seriously minimizing the pain he felt from the few rocks and hard lumps of ground he was hitting.

As soon as he stopped rolling Roxas opened his eyes to see a grey, red and gold chest in front of him. With a gasp Roxas pushed himself away from the heat that was Axel's body and sat on his knees. "Holly shit, Axel! Are you alright?!" Axel nodded his head as he coughed a few times, trying to get air back into his lungs. "I didn't drag you down with me, did I?"

"N-nah, I tried to catch you. It's all good though." Axel gave Roxas a big smile as he pulled himself into a sitting position on the slightly dry grass.

"Hey, are you two of you alright? Roxas, you're not hurt are you? Oh shit, dad will kill me if I let you get hurt!"

Roxas couldn't hold in the laugh as Sora worried over him, he was on his way to tryouts to become a Beater and where Sora was worried about him falling down a hill. He couldn't imagine what his older brother would do if he were to get hurt during a game or something, probably have a conniption.

"Well common guys, we've got half an hour left to warm up. Axel, we need you in tip top shape to bat off all those other guys who want to take your place! We can't have a second year seeker now can we?" Demyx gave Roxas a smile as he grabbed Axel's robes and started pulling the red head towards the pitch.

Roxas and Sora looked at the pitch and let out a sigh. The only other Slytherins on the pitch was the team, and they didn't look happy to be seeing them. "Well, a new school and chapter of our lives, right Roxas? Hah, sure you want to go through with this?"

"Hell yeah, if nothing else I'm getting on that school team. I've been thinking about handing the Slytherin position back in that stupid Iago's face." Sora just rolled his eyes as he headed out to follow Roxas onto the pitch, ready for the fight of their lives against a whole team of Slytherin students.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'It's not like__ I didn't think we'd assimilate__,__ and__ it's not like I didn't see this coming.__ But Sora and I don't need two chasers and a beater on our asses! Does Leon care at all about rules? So much for liquid freaking luck! I need to pass this potion!'_ Roxas dove towards the ground before shooting up through the students who'd been tailing him. He smashed his bat into the bludger as it came hurling at him, a smirk crossing his face as it pelted Iago's hand. He's misjudged the angle.

"Sora! Jagger!" Sora nodded his head and flew low along the ground. Roxas shot upwards, forcing his pursuers to either go after him or Sora.

This technique they learned playing against the second team at Durmstrang. Nine times out of ten, the pursuers that went after Roxas chickened out after twenty extra meters and dropped off, giving Roxas the perfect opportunity to spot a bludger and dive for it before smashing it into the goal. It also worked in reverse if everyone chased Roxas.

As he peaked, Roxas couldn't help but glare as he saw Iago beside him, a smirk curving the part of his face not covered by his beak-like nose as they both started to let gravity take effect.

It was a thrilling feeling to Roxas. He loved that weightlessness he got when cresting a peak in the air, knowing that he'd have his broom still tightly gripped when the high of it vanished and his head had to get back into it.

The feeling only lasted a second before he was pushing his broom towards the ground though, egging gravity on to allow him to reach beyond terminal velocity. Iago was right beside him, pushing his broom to make his heavier body speed up as they both plummeted. The red head caught on quickly to Roxas' theory when he spotted the bludger headed right for where they were both pointed.

Roxas turned his broom to the right slightly so he could come in on an angle towards Jaffar in the goal. Iago mirrored his movements and righted his bat in his left hand.

As they approached, Roxas never moved his bat from his right hand, tightening his grip for the impact as they both got closer. Each of their faces held all seriousness of a death match as they made it to the bludger and both swung.

A loud cracking sound reverberated throughout the pitch as all eyes turned from Larxene chasing the snitch to Roxas and Iago passing each other as quickly as lightning bolts. Cheers rung from the crowd, however, as the bludger passed by Jaffar's head; leaving the long faced kid looking shocked beyond belief.

"You brat! You'll pay for " Leon's whistle cut Iago off as he motioned for the students to all make their ways down to the pitch.

Roxas landed beside Sora, rubbing at his right wrist a little to get rid of the sting that the smashing gave his nerves. "Alright boys and Larxene, the Slytherin tryouts are done for today, go back up to your common room or stick around and watch the rest of the tryouts. I'll expect you all back here tomorrow for the same thing, scrimmage matches all week."

"Leon, is there any way that Sora and I can get more people for our team by any chance? It's kind of hard to play two people against an entire team."

Leon just smiled at the blonde as he panted, leaning against his broom with a bit of a glare. "Nope, I'm not judging how well you guys can play a game of Quiddich. I want to know how well you can play the Beater part. It's like an orchestra, I don't want you to be the whole thing. I want you to be instruments. Think of it as I want to know how well you can play your instruments compared to the ones already in the orchestra." Roxas nodded his head. He understood where Leon was coming from, but they had to fight against everyone chasing them and not just the beaters.

"Y-yes coach." Roxas took a deep breath and then followed Sora off the field. His head was still hurting a little from the fall, not to mention that smack he got into in the air at that one point. He decided to give a note to himself to not shoulder check anyone coming right at him.

"Hey Roxas, that was fucking amazing! How in the world is your arm still attached?" Demyx rushed at Roxas and grabbed his fellow blonde around the waist and pulled him up, spinning him around for good measure.

"Ugh, Demyx, I'm gonna be sick!" Roxas grabbed his mouth as Demyx unceremoniously dumped him on the ground, apologizing over and over again. "D-don't worry about it Dem. G-good luck with your tryout things." Demyx gave Roxas a huge smile as he rushed off to get the rest of his Quiddich gear on. They knew they'd be playing late into the night because they were the last team to be playing, but they didn't mind at all. Quiddich was something that everyone on the Gryffindor team took seriously.

Roxas was eventually pulled up into the Slytherin benches with Sora, they were joined by the rest of their friends who'd both finished with tryouts and who'd been there for support the whole time. Sora was curled up to his brother's side – just about asleep – as Roxas was having a hard time following Axel out in the air.

All he could see was a red flash every now and then, following by the streak of red that was the rest of the Gryffindors trying out to be Seeker. Roxas had been cheering before Sora started to doze off, but since the brunette had been nodding off, he'd made sure to keep fairly silent for his brother's sake.

"This is really interesting. I've never seen Axel work so hard. He's having to work to stay ahead of those guys as far as he is." Riku was watching the red head with a smirk, knowing Axel's flying patterns.

"Yeah, but it's not all about the speed. The snitch can turn on a galleon, so the seeker should too." Riku couldn't hold in the smirk as he saw the star struck expression on Roxas' face.

"Oh please, you just like him." Roxas turned to Riku with wide shocked eyes for a moment before they steeled into a harsh glare.

"What's it to you if I do or not?"

"Whoa, relax. I promise you, I don't care. Half the people in this school will say power to you. I was just pointing out something that was pretty apparent with the way he went leaping down the hill after you. He literally threw himself at you so you wouldn't get hurt. I was mainly pointing out that his speed tonight is because of that." Riku shrugged his shoulders before his eyes fell back on Sora who had sunk down to Roxas' lap.

In the back of his mind, he was wondering if Roxas even realized that he was rubbing circles on the brunettes head, but seeing the peaceful expression on Sora's face looked so angelic. "I know you're probably defensive about the topic, but I assure you: None of your friends here are going to treat you bad for liking men. Axel's gay, I'm gay, Demyx and Zexion here are dating. I just – god. I don't even know what point I was trying to make anymore. I'm sorry."

"Uh, alright. I'll just believe you then, Riku." Roxas gave the silver haired teen a kind smile as he shifted his leg slightly so he wouldn't get his circulation cut off. Sora was fast asleep, to the point where Roxas doubted he'd be able to get Sora down to the dungeon on his own without flying his broom inside the castle.

"Hey Roxie, we're done for the night. Want a ride back to the castle?" Roxas looked up from the bench probably an hour later, Sora's head was still on his lap, but he was contorted so his back was against the bench he was on.

"Um, what, no? I'm-I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, do you want me to help you? Get up to bed I mean." Roxas looked up to see Axel leaning over him, he looked a little sweaty but he was more tired looking then anything. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Um, what time is it?"

"Nine. Common, I'll carry Sora for you." Axel scooped up the brunette and motioned for Roxas to come with him. Roxas stood up and started groggily following Axel towards the castle.

**AN: Alright, Chapter 6, yay! XD thank you again to HopelessDreamer56 because she was brilliant and edited this chapter as well! All in one night, literally she is amazing (go check out her works!) **

**Thank you all for reading this far into the story, I know it hadnt been that interesting yet, but i'm trying to get it there. I'm thinking that after this chapter I'm going to bring back the skit idea at the end of the chapters, this typing out long things boringly just isn't cutting it for me.**

**Anyhow, thank you all for reading and drop a review in the little section down there at the bottom, go ahead, just type away your thoughts and it'll give a writer a happy smile. They really do make my day.**

** Have a good day everybody! The next chapter will be up soon, promise! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Slytherin Night Ch.7**

Roxas' heart was beating so fast all that he heard was a snare drum in his ears, it was Saturday and the last day of quiddich tryouts for both the school and house teams. He'd been doing fine and had passed all the cuts with flying colors, all without using his Nimbus two-thousand and one. Sora had been right beside him the whole way and Leon had yet to realize that the brunette didn't like flying too high due to how well they flew together and covered each others faults.

Roxas and Sora had been using the 'Jagger' move once again, however this time Iago had different plans. As soon as Roxas crested his arch and received that glorious fluttering of weightlessness, his broom had been shattered by a precisely aimed bludger.

Axel's breathing stopped from the stands as he saw Roxas' broom shatter to the point that splinters were flying all around, and the blonde started to fall because the clear day allowed everyone to see Iago's aimed attack. The red head stood up and instantly started looking around himself for his broom but it was down in the locker rooms. _'Why don't I ever keep the bloody thing with me!'_

Sora turned his broom up towards Roxas, intent on trying to catch his brother from the fall that would certainly turn the blonde into paste on the ground. At the same time Leon pulled out his wand with a glare, he hated using spells to save students when Slytherins got too annoyed with being beat.

Just as he was going to cast the spell that would save Roxas from the fall and stop the other students from gasping and shouting for Leon to save him, Roxas shot to the side and did a quick corkscrew until he was headed straight for a bludger.

His bat connected with the hardened leather and a loud crack was heard before part of the bright green pitch was blow up from the contact of the ball. Leon's eyes went wide as he blew his whistle again, trying to bring in the flyers, his eyes trained on the impact location waiting for the bludger escape it's new crater.

"What the fuck Iago?! Are you trying to kill me now? Are you _that_ fucking threatened by me?!" Roxas was pissed, the only reason Iago's broom hadn't been broken was because Roxas wanted to see what kind of detention the red head would get for doing such a thing.

"Roxas! Are you alright, did he get you with the bludger?" Sora got to Roxas, his broom forgotten on the ground a few feet behind him as he raised his brothers arms and checked for blood anywhere or a muscle that just wouldn't move right.

"I'm fine Sora." Roxas pushed Sora out of the way and walked up to Iago with a harsh glare, standing a foot away from the Slytherin team captain.

"Alright boys, cool down. Iago, you have detention for the next month for that move, and Roxas you have a choice to make right now; You can take his place on the Slytherin team, or you can get whatever position you want on the school team."

"Neither. If I get on a team I want to earn it honestly. Put my name on the roster if I make the cut, but don't put me on the Slytherin team. I'd hate to be one of them." Roxas grabbed Sora's wrist, practically finishing his statement with a spit in Iago's face. He felt bad about saying it to Paine as well, he rather liked the punk girl who didn't take any bullshit from Iago, but it was true; he'd hate to be on a team with Iago.

"R-Roxas, is this a Nimbus two thousand and one?" Roxas turned around to see Peter holding his broom like it was a sacred artifact.

"Yeah Pan, it is." Roxas took the broom from the ginger with a weak smile planning on heading up to talk to Ansem about his screw up by asking the sorting hat at the beginning of the year.

"Roxas! Are you alright?" Axel skid to a stop in front of the blonde, holding his friends shoulders to see his face. Roxas nod his head and pushed Axel's arms off his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I've got somewhere to go right now. Sorry Axe." Roxas side stepped the red head and let go of Sora's hand at the same time so he could get up to Ansem's office as soon as possible.

Once outside the odd statue Roxas looked from side to side, wondering how in the world it turned into stairs the first time. "Headmaster Ansem? Are you there?" When no answer came Roxas slipped in behind the statue and slapped the stone wall with his hand "Hello? Professor, are you there?" his fingers started to sting.

"No, I'm not there. I'm here. What can I do for you Mr. Fenrir?" Roxas spun around in time to see Ansem taking a few steps back from the statue.

"Oh, um. I-I was wondering about¾"

"How about we talk in my office? I think that'd be much more comfortable." Roxas nod in agreement and slipped out from behind the statue, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks while he followed Ansem once the statue was out of the way.

"Please have a seat my boy. Would you like some tea?" Roxas shook his head in the negative as he looked around at the pristine office, beakers and potions were around in so many places, diagrams of hearts and biology on the walls and shelves of books about the heart and mind. The blonde boys sky blue eyes fell on the sorting hat and he started nibbling his lower lip. He'd never heard of another student _ever_ being allowed to switch houses, what the sorting hat said was what you got. Then at the same time had another student asked to be put into a house against the sorting hats wishes?

"What's wrong Roxas? You seem, distracted."

"Y-yes sir. I actually have a question. A-about the house I was put into." Ansem's smile made Roxas' hopes in changing his house to anything else plummet into the ground. "I was wondering, if I could possibly be put into a new house? I-it's not too far into the semester, or my time here. And I really just don't think Slytherin was the right choice."

"Well, I'd hate to be the bringer of bad news, but you cant change houses just because you want to Roxas."

"B-but what if I asked the sorting hat to put me into a house, because of selfish reasons." Roxas looked down at his folded hands, trying not to look at the man in front of him, feeling overwhelming guilt about asking.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late!" Sora plopped himself down in the seat beside Roxas as he rubbed the back of his head, trying as hard as he could to not scare Roxas despite the fact of doing just that. "What've I missed?"

"Roxas no longer wants to be a member of Slytherin house."

"Really Rox? Did Iago get under your skin that much?"

"I don't want to be anywhere near that _thing_! If he is willing to do something like that to another wizard I want nothing to do with him. I'd rather hex him into oblivion." Roxas crossed his arms and glared up at the sorting hat. "If I wasn't so stubborn then I would have been put into a nice house where the other students wouldn't want to scalp me."

_**"Ha, you really think that kid? If you didn't belong in Slytherin I wouldn't have put you there. Do you remember that song at the sorting ceremony I sung?"**_ Both Roxas and Sora started a bit as the Sorting hat came into the conversation.

"Uh, n-no. I don't really¾"

"_**'Power Hungry Slytherin, Loved those with great ambition'. And I was honest; I've never yet been wrong. The two of you will do Slytherin some good and it'll do the same for you."**_

"But we're not _that_ ambitious! He was willing to have me fall to my death just now! All I wanted to know was why Slytherin house spits out the most dark wizards of any other house!" Roxas got up and glared at the now animated hat on the shelf, he felt like a fool for yelling at a hat, but what else was he to do?

_**"You haven't lived the same life they have Roxas. It's not the house that makes them bad, it's the experiences that horribly ambitious people create. Take your friend Iago for example; he shattered your broom to keep you from taking his place on the team. He's ambitious to become the greatest Beater in the world. It doesn't make him a death eater.**_

_** "You above all others should know that knowledge of the dark arts doesn't make you a death eater. You should also know that just because you used to be a death eater that you haven't changed."**_ Roxas' eyes went wide as the Sorting hat lost it's animation.

His anger level was rising, easily, ten fold. Not only did the Sorting hat know him, but know his experiences thus far. "Fine! Whatever, I don't care anymore. I'm going for a fucking fly." Roxas turned to the door once again and stormed out with a loud bang of the wooden doors before he got to the first window and hopped out on his broom.

"I-I'm sorry headmast¾"

"Don't worry about it Sora. He's just upset is all, I would be too if someone shattered a broom under me. Aside from that though, how do you think you did during tryouts¾ you were going out for the school team, right?"

"Y-yes sir. But I don't think I made it. You see, I don't like flying too high and I think Leon noticed. I rarely go above forty feet, Roxas always compensates for me when we fly together, but when he doesn't, well it just makes me a weaker player. And I know I'm dragging him down."

"Interesting, you see, Mr. Fenrir, I have yet to find out what drives you. I'm aware that Roxas wants his own answers to dark magic and I know why he wants those answers. Yet I have not found why you've been placed in Slytherin or what you want in life, I've become intrigued." Ansem leaned forward on his desk and laced his fingers together under his chin as he looked at Sora, trying to dissect the boys brain with his eyes.  
"Couldn't the Sorting hat do to me what it did to Roxas?"

"Not nearly enough. Where Roxas' mind screams what he wants to know, you're mind was only screaming your loyalty to your brother and your ambition to stay with him. All the sorting hat has told me about it's encounter with you is that he would have placed you in Hufflepuff."

"Oh, well to be honest I haven't thought much about it. If you asked me what I want to be once leaving school I'd say I don't know, and if you asked me what I want now I'd say the same. But in the scheme of things all I want is the truth. About something that happened a few years ago between Roxas and our uncle." Sora looked down at his lap and started twirling his thumbs so he didn't have to make eye contact.

"Yes, I'm aware of the incident in question, or rather the accusations in question. It's one of the reasons I've been keeping such a strict eye on both you and Roxas, I'm aware that you were there though."

"No¾ yes¾ I don't know anymore. For the first few years all I thought of those two weeks was we had the time of our lives. We toured Italy with uncle Sepheroth and then, about a month or so ago, images have been popping into my head. They feel like memories, but they also feel far off. Like a dream I'm trying to remember. They are horrible scenes I see, depictions of what Roxas had described to me so many times over to try and make me believe.

"I-I don't want to tell him just yet, because I don't know what they mean. But if you had to ask me for one thing that I want from coming to this school, it's the truth. I want to line the pieces up and just understand." Ansem nod his head a few times, he understood the boy completely; everyone had their own truths to find.

"Well, if there is ever anything you need, just ask me Sora. I'll answer truthfully if I can answer at all." His smile was genuine as he sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Actually sir. Is there anyway you can tell me everything you know about my uncle Sepheroth?" Ansem halted his breathing for a moment, this was a topic he guessed was coming. He just thought it'd take longer for the boy to get there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Confringo! Flagrate! Bombarda! Impedimenta!" Roxas was spitting pissed as he threw his spells out at the lake, creating flames that harshly licked at the black water of the night and blew it aside for a short second, possibly even stopping a few fish from moving if they'd been stupid enough to stick around since his first spell. "Incendio!" The jet of fire that shot out of his wand tip reached a good mile out over the top of the lake.

"I hate that fucking bastard! Ugh!" With a final scream Roxas threw his wand at the ground, effectively spearing it into the damp soil and falling onto his backside. His legs curled up to his chest and he couldn't stop the few hiccups and gasps that escaped his lungs as he tried to halt the crying.

"Stupid mother fucking¾ I don't even¾ what the fuck gives that thing the right to¾ fuck him! I hate that stupid yellow bellied, haggis-eating, pilfering, plundering¾"

"Not anyone I know, is it?"

Roxas shot off the ground, grabbing his wand in the process for a quick attack, but as he raised his wand to defend his wrist was grabbed making his muttered "Stupefy" go unnoticed as it just hit a tree.

"Hey, there's no need to be tense nephew. Is something wrong, because you're likely to set something on fire if you keep this up."

"Let go of me Sephiroth." Roxas' voice was wavering slightly despite his efforts, his eyes were still watering and the threat had no effect on the older man.

"You're not looking well, come back to my office and I'll get you something warm to drink Roxas. You're father would practically kill me if he found out I let you get into bad health. I hope it's not serious enough to make you have to see Madame Arieth." The man's smile was as kind as when Cloud had dropped them off at the airport with the man so they could all take the plane to Rome. It was the kind of smile Roxas wouldn't trust if his life depended on it, and he would never trust the man it belonged to either.

"No, I'm going to stay out here."

"But you'll catch cold if you¾"

"It's fucking September Sephiroth, now just fuck off!" The edge was back with a vengeance as he snatched his wand hand back from Sephiroth, switching his wand to his left hand as he pointed it up at the man. "Now I don't care how many bloody fucking rules I'd be breaking, because if you don't get the fuck out of here I'll curse you so horribly you'd wish you were dead. Do you understand, or do I need to give you incentive?"

Sephiroth held up his hands and took a few steps back before turning on his heel, "I always knew you'd make a good Slytherin, Roxas. You've got the darkness inside of you, practically made of the stuff." with a backhanded wave the silver haired professor left Roxas' line of sight.

"That stupid, fucking¾"

"My guess would be Twat, but I'm sure your thinking something MUCH darker." Roxas recognized the voice right away this time and turned just his head to see Axel, leaning under a tree, hidden half in shadows and half in the weak ambient light of the moon, lake, and castle.

"What're you doing here?" He was miserable, Axel could tell right away. But when he'd seen the large plumes of fire his first instinct had been to see what had been causing it.

"I saw fire." Axel walked over to Roxas and stood in front of him for a second or two, trying to see if the blonde would look up at him. When Roxas made no sign that he cared about the red heads location Axel turned towards the water and sat himself down. Roxas remained where he was, now beside Axel, not knowing what to do about the social situation he'd found himself in.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough, I'm guessing you didn't want people knowing you're related?" Axel pulled out his wand and twirled it around in his fingers nonchalantly a few times before setting it down beside him. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone about it. You're secrets are all safe with me."

"You shouldn't trust me Axel. He was right, I'm nothing but darkness. If it wasn't for the fact that we're in school I would have killed him. I-I really would have used an unforgive¾"

"We're all dark you prat, now sit down a shut up." Axel grabbed Roxas' belt loop and pulled the blonde to the ground with him, maneuvering Roxas during his fall so the blondes back was against his shoulder and arm. "Anyone would have wanted to kill him. He's a fucking creepy guy and if you wanted to keep him a secret there's got to be a good reason why. And as for trusting you that's too fucking late man, I'd probably follow you into the forbidden forest or do something stupid and get into shit if you asked." Axel gave the blonde a smile as he looked over.

"Well, that's all well and good Axel. You're probably more trusting then I am. God, I never let anyone in. It makes me such a horrible person." Roxas lowered his head so his chin was cradled in his arms and knees.

"Hey Roxas, if I asked you to trust me for one day, what would you say? And I mean undying trust, if you would just give me one day to show you something you've never seen before, would you say yes?" Axel didn't try and look at Roxas this time, instead he chose to look out over the lake at the surfacing mer-folk's fins.

"To be honest, I'd say yes but I wouldn't. I'm just not capable of it."

"Alright, if I was to ask you to go somewhere with me and give you the opportunity to leave anytime you wanted, would you accept." Roxas let out a sigh and leaned his head back, catching nothing but a glimpse of Axel's fire-like hair before closing his eyes on the night sky. Taking the hinted leap would have been impossible at any other time.

"Hey Axel, Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow. As in, like, a date?" The blondes' heart was beating a mile a minute as his face flushed as red as Axel's hair. Axel was saying nothing in return and that was worrying Roxas greatly, he thought he'd been reading the questions right, but he could have been wrong.

"You took the words out of my mouth. How'd you do that?"

"Heh, it was a spell I learned when I was ten. It gives me the magic of devination." Roxas said it jokingly, with a flamboyant gesture of his hands he lost balance and his back slipped off of Axel's shoulder, causing him to hit his head behind the red head. "U-unfortunately it gave me horrible balance."

"You're such a dork Roxas." The blonde just shrugged with a smile as he sat back up and turned so he was parallel to Axel.

"Yeah, a dork you've got a date with tomorrow. What time were you thinking?"

"Everyone else is heading out around ten, so eight? That'll give us a two hour date before being hunted down and interrogated." Roxas nod his head with a smile.

The smile vanished as he thought of something though "Hey Axel, t-this is just a test run right? I-I don't know if I could be yo-your boy¾"

"Like I said; you'll be able to leave whenever you want." Axel's smile was so bright that he just couldn't really fathom what would be happening the next day. The pain he felt at Roxas' statement hurt a little bit, being unable to say he could be his boyfriend was a bit of a harsh blow. However Roxas didn't say that it could never happen, Axel knew that it was a hard thing to trust another person with feelings he just hoped that Roxas would be willing to explore that factor of life with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Roxas, what the heck happened to you? You've been gone for hours." Roxas plopped himself down on the couch beside the fire in the common room, not giving a damn about the Slytherins glaring at him. He turned to the magically made green flames and stretched out over the couch, much like a cat, contorting his body. Sora moved so he was sitting on a silver area rug¾ one of many that littered the common room.

The common room was much warmer then the other houses thought it was, magic fires stayed lit on every candle and the fire never went out in the hearth.

"Roxas, tell me." Roxas shook his head and continued looking into the fire, remembered of his fit in front of the black lake. Sora reached up and grabbed Roxas' hand, starting to play with his fingers, simply waiting for his twin to answer him. Sora was contorting Roxas' fingers to play a song on the invisible recorder he imagined, it was the only instrument he knew how to play in honesty.

"You know I don't like hot cross buns." Roxas looked down at Sora just to see the smile.

"That was the idea." Sora's smile only grew as Roxas gave a huge sigh and buried his face, mumbling out something that Sora had no hope in understanding. "Common, tell me like a big kid Roxas. I can take it."

Roxas rolled his head to the side, keeping his eyes closed and half his face still buried in the plush arm of the couch. "Axel and I are going on a date tomorrow. In Hogsmeade before the rest of you get there." Sora's eyes went wide as he looked at his brother, the brother that wasn't sure if he wanted the school to know that he liked men. "I'm really scared, but I just don't know. I don't want to lose the friendship, but I really like him."

"Then don't give a shit. If you like him then freaking tell him."

"I'm just confused Sora. What if it doesn't work out?" Sora shrugged and started drawing random patterns on his brothers hand.

"If that happens then it happens. We'll switch potions partners if you cant take it and you'll get through it."

"He just seems too perfect, something has to be wrong aside from his fire fixation, and even that isn't bad." Roxas buried his red face in the couch cushion again, trying to quell the blush that was rising from the back of his neck.

"You worry too much, he's not perfect, we know that. No one can be perfect, are you really that worried?"

"No, I guess I was hoping you'd talk me out of it."

"Do you want me to talk you out of it?"

"No, yes, I don't know." Sora just smirked at his brother.

"Well common, we're going exploring. I want to know what this castle wants to hide." Sora hopped up and started tugging Roxas to his feet, determined to try and find what the castle had to hide from them.

"Sora, I don't want to go anywhere right now. I just want to lay here and think."

"Well I don't want you to think because then you'll think something stupid. So come with me and enjoy your Friday night." Sora grabbed Roxas' second wrist and pulled the blonde into a sitting position.

"Sora, I really don't want to¾"

"Shut up Roxas, you're going to enjoy this, I know a great place that'll help you relax because of Riku, it's the best place to go I promise." Roxas groaned as Sora pulled him up onto his feet, wavering slightly on his feet. "Accio." Sora pointed his wand up towards their room, smirking as both his and Roxas' toiletry bags came down the stairs towards them.

"What are you doing?"

"Just common, do you wanna see this place or what?"

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you." Sora just rolled his eyes and started pulling Roxas out of the room, he was taking his brother up to the owlery to send their dad a letter then he was going to take Roxas to the prefects bathroom for a relaxing bath before his date the next day.

Riku had said Sora could use the bathroom whenever he wanted so long as he didn't tell anyone other then Roxas, the brunette figured that was a fare trade for teaching Riku the Accio spell. He was probably getting more out of Riku then Riku was getting out of him, but he couldn't say no to helping the silver haired teen out with a spell.

The Owlery itself was extremely excluded from the rest of the castle, and it smelled less then pretty to the brunette as he tried hard not to get sick. The smell was pretty harsh, hundreds of owls all on pegs and in cubbies, just waiting to be used for their silent flight and excellent finding abilities.

"Why are we up here and why do we need our bathroom stuff for this?"

"Because, we're going to send dad and owl, then we're going to one of the prefects bathrooms to relax. Honestly Roxas; you really freaking need it. Your hands were as tense as if your muscles were made of stone." Sora pulled out his letter to their dad and looked at one of the small owls because the letter wasn't big. "Start writing your own letter Roxas, honestly just tell dad everything."

"Why bother telling dad? I know he's fine with me liking men, but¾"

"He can give you advice, and sometimes it just feels good to say it all so someone who cant see your face. You wont be able to see his reaction, if he sends anything back on the same topic it'll help. And he wants to know how you're doing, he hasn't heard much from you."

Roxas let out a sigh and nod his head taking the paper and quill from Sora and stepping outside back onto the stairs so he could write his letter in the open air of the night.

_'Alright dad, I guess you can thank Sora for this letter. I really wasn't going to bother you with any of my drama going on here, but it's just getting a little too overpowering for me. I found out on my second day that Sephiroth is teaching here, I'm getting scared that there is going to be a relapse of what happened five years ago. He confronted me earlier today and it scared me. I don't really know what I'm going to do about it. I don't know how to protect myself from him._

_ 'In addition to Sephiroth being here and scaring me, I've found myself to be attracted to a guy. I know I like him, but I don't know if I want to chance out fast friendship with him for a possible boyfriend. I've come to the understanding that my own house is the only group of people who will hate me for being what I am._

_ 'We've got a date tomorrow, and I know you probably cant get an answer to me by the time that we go to Hogsmeade, but I'd like to just know that you're behind me. Just knowing that you're still alright with it would really help me with my confidence. Axel is a pretty cool guy, I mean I don't know too much about him but the fact that he's a great guy with a bit of a fire problem (this guys knows fire spells like I know the dark arts) but he's really sweet._

_ 'I know he wants more out of me then just a date, but I'm so unsure about getting into a relationship with him. Ugh, I really just don't know dad._

_ 'The good news is I think I've made the school team for Quiddich. We're all pretty top notch players so it was a hard decision for the coaches and headmaster I'm sure. I cant wait to play against Drumstrang, maybe rub it in some of their faces that I'm doing a little bit better here. I still miss the school, there is a part of me that still wants to go back, but it just gets smaller and smaller the longer I'm here._

_ 'This sounds so horrible, I've only been here for a couple weeks, if that! But, I just cant see myself there anymore, wearing the red uniform and cape that I've got in my luggage… I tried it on the other day, just to see if it made me feel the same and it didn't. The only way I can describe the feeling is dirty, I felt horrible for wearing the Drumstrang uniform inside these walls. I don't even know if Sora knows I have it with me, that for the first few days I was wishing that you'd send me an owl saying I could go back._

_ 'I'm sorry I've written this all out, I've probably confused you a little bit with all of this, and I've certainly said some stuff that I probably shouldn't have. Sora was right though; it does feel a little better just to tell someone and not be scared of seeing their facial expressions._

_ 'I love you dad, hope I hear from you soon. Roxas F.'_

Roxas let out a sigh as he set the quill down and allowed the ink to dry a little in the slight breeze he'd been fighting against since starting the letter to their father. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, it also helped him to see that his battle with Durmstrang was coming to a quick conclusion.

People there hadn't been nearly as kind to him as he had thought, since taking a omniscient point of view he'd noticed that none of his friends had been true friends, no one had given a damn about him there. They had only liked him because he was a monster on the pitch and won them games with the help of the Seeker of course. None of his friends had ever even tried to pat his back after a game, like they thought he was something of a disease.

However, at Hogwarts, no one truly seemed to care. Iago and his lackeys were the only ones that seemed to make any fuss about him being homosexual and even then all they had were words and jibes.

"Feeling better?" Sora stepped out onto the top of the stairs with Roxas, watching as his blonde twin folded up the letter and nod his head, slipping it into an envelope before placing it in the beak of the large barn owl Sora had brought out with him.

"Yeah actually, I'm feeling loads better. But, before my date tomorrow I think there's just something else I need to do with my wardrobe."

"Well that can wait until the morning. We're still going to check out that prefects bathroom, I feel like I'm covered in owl droppings and sludge." Roxas nod his head in agreement and they head down the stairs as the owl head out over the forest, taking the straightest path to their father.

The two snuck around the halls until they reached a large portrait of what appeared to be a large rock face that Roxas swore he saw in a muggle movie about cats or something. "Watch this Roxas. Pridelands." The painting swung open to reveal a polished white bathroom with a huge tub in the floor, easily big enough to fit ten people comfortably.

"Holly¾ why do prefects get this kind of bathroom and we've got that nasty Slytherin shower-filled bathroom to share with everyone else?" Roxas followed Sora into the room, already feeling the tension leaving his body.

"How should I know? All I know is Riku told me not to tell anyone other then you, so don't go spreading it around."

"Oohh, Riku told you did he? Well, that right there is reason for me not to say anything. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your future relationship with the guy." The two fell into a normal routine of bantering back and forth as the tub was filling, but once it was full they fell into a comfortable silence as they washed and relaxed in the troth of bubbles made of many different colors and densities.


	8. Chapter 8

**Slytherin Night Ch.8**

The next morning Roxas woke up extra early and got dressed; tight grey skinny jeans, form fitting black graphic t-shirt with a wand on the front of it, several bracelets and a necklace with his favorite 'X' pendant. He opened up his suitcase in his shared closet, knowing that Sora could have looked inside the zippered pouch at any time before and seen his Durmstrang uniform.

Not anymore though, with a deep breath Roxas pulled out the red over jacket and Black pants, topped with the belt that would go around his waist. He was getting rid of these pieces for sure, but it was the cape that was hard for him to get rid of. The soft fabric and fur combination was by no means inexpensive, but the sign behind keeping something so meaningful at his new school felt so wrong to him.

Roxas pulled the fur cape out of the suitcase and took a deep breath as he set it down on the floor with the other stuff, trying as hard as he could not to think of the now perceived bad memories. His mind was set to destroy the garments in fire, and pay his father back if it was required.

Quickly zipping his suitcase back up Roxas stooped low and scooped up the soft and warm fabric, holding it to his chest as he turned towards the only door in the room he shared with Sora. He didn't want Sora to even know that he brought the uniform to Hogwarts, so he was determined to vanish from the room before he woke.

He rushed out of the room in his socks, holding his shoes in his hand so his shoes wouldn't make any noise to disturb Sora's sleep. Despite all of Roxas' attempts and precautions to not wake his brother, as the door silently closed Sora pushed himself up so he was sitting up in his bed with the blankets pooled around his waist. He rubbed the lingering sleep out of his eyes, he'd been awake since Roxas had woken. Sora had kept himself silent until Roxas had left. "Well, at least the dumb-bell is getting somewhere with his attachment issues," Sora flopped back down onto his back and let out a heavy sigh, looking up at the green draping of his bed "heh, like I'm one to talk. Attachment issues, Merlin I need more help then him."

Roxas came to a stop outside, ten feet inside the forbidden forest beside Barbosa's cabin so he wouldn't be in too much danger if something were to hate the fact he was going to burn something.

The red and fur uniform was folded into a neat pile, on the ground, touching as little of it as possible as Roxas set a couple dried leaves atop the pile to ensure they caught. He pulled out his wand and took a deep breath, his vocal cords vibrating oddly in his throat as he prepared for the first spell of what he was considering his new life.

With his pointed wand Roxas stood up and took a few breaths, the emotional attachment he had to that uniform was a heavy one for him, it was so hard for him to think of never going back. "Incendio." The sparks of fire that consumed Roxas' old Durmstrang uniform made the blonde take in a deep breath, the smell of burning fabric and fur was an unpleasant one so Roxas moved upwind and covered his mouth for good measure.

The red fabric was quick to turn black and shrivel as it withered away, turning into a crispy crust of what he'd once worn with pride to be a Durmstrang student. His remorse for burning the infernal clothing was quickly dwindling as the fames ate away at the remains before moving onto the fur cloak's remaining pieces.

"Aquamentie." Roxas' voice was smaller then it'd been a few minutes before, when he'd cast the fire spell his voice had been strong and his hand unwavering. His hand was shaking slightly now, but his voice had gone through a huge change. The last piece of the boy who'd thought he was befriended when those people only hurt him was gone, he refused to be that boy again. There were people that didn't care now, there were some that would encourage him, he was positive that there were even some who would help him build back up the way he wanted.

The last remains of the uniform were small dap pieces of black fabric that looked like they'd gone through a werewolf transformation by the time Roxas could see them through the steam. He let out a sigh as he took a step towards the castle, allowing his shoes to squish the remnants into the mud as he head up to find Axel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not knowing where the Gryffindor common room was made finding Axel exceedingly difficult, it was already seven thirty, they were supposed to be in Hogsmead by eight and it was a half hour walk! "Ugh, this was probably his way of standing me up. What kind of fool doesn't make a meeting location Roxas?" Roxas let out a sigh and leaned against one of the staircase railings, flinching slightly as the entire flat of stairs he was on started moving. "Fuck me, this school just doesn't like me."

Raising his hands to his temples, not daring to move until the stairs moved back to a path he knew would take him somewhere his body jerked towards the top of the stairs, to a landing Roxas had never been on. His heart start to beat rapidly as the tugging persisted, like an invisible wench was tied around his waist and it was pulling him off his feet.

"H-Hey! What's going on¾ ow!" Roxas grappled for hand purchase as his foot caught on a stair and he started to fall, however as soon as he'd lost his footing the tugging had persisted until Roxas was skidding up the stairs and along the new hallway he didn't know.

Every chance he got the feverent blonde would reach for something to grab onto with either his legs or hands. It didn't matter to him so long as he stopped his body from moving against his will. "Common, give me something!" His body jerked down another hallway just slightly too close to the corner so Roxas reached out and gripped the edge making the stone cut into his fingers. "I don't wanna go!"

As soon as he was done yelling his fingers gave way and he went barreling down the hallway again, his toes the only thing capable of touching the ground and doing a horrible job of stopping him. Roxas closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of him, hoping that he'd be able to cushion an impact if it happened.

His arms did little good since he didn't see the object coming, he slammed into something harshly and both he and it went toppling to the ground in a mass of limbs and groans of pain. "Dammit! That spell wasn't supposed to do this!" Roxas opened one eye as he felt something cradling his head and tapping his cheek at the same time.

"I'm sorry Roxie¾ Roxas, sorry. Stupid Pan told me that spell. It wasn't exactly supposed to make you come flying into anything. I guess I don't have the hang of it yet." Axel's smile was wide despite it's apologetic quirk.

"Did you just Accio me?" Roxas was shocked, that was a spell that was more commonly used on inanimate objects, and Axel just said he was just told that spell! What was he thinking using Accio on a person right off the bat!

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry. Again, it really wasn't supposed to make you fly into me."

"How about twist my ankle on the stairs, or rush around corners with no idea what's around them. I didn't have any control over my body Axel!"

"Well you didn't get hurt, that's a bonus." Roxas couldn't help but scoff and relax himself in defeat, there was no way Axel could take back the past.

"Whatever, but I'm not moving for a minute or two, I hurt too much." Roxas' arm was scraped and his fingers were bleeding slightly from grabbing onto that wall.

"Alright, mind if I enjoy the view?" Roxas wasn't aware that Axel was looking down at him, so he just nod his head with a bit of a shrug. Of course he wouldn't care what Axel looked at while he was resting up a bit.

With a bit of a smirk Axel crossed his legs down beside Roxas on the ground and looked over the blondes slightly squinting face, the blonde locks did little to protect his eyes from the harsh morning sunlight. Seeing the blonde in muggle clothes struck a chord with Axel, he looked like he didn't care about his appearance at all. However with the addition of the necklace on his tanned skin showed Axel that it was a normal thing for the blonde to wear, the slight web-effect in his hair from the gel he'd used and the small cross earring in his right ear showed Axel that the boy had cared much about his appearance.

Axel himself was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a few professionally added rips in addition to a few of his own rips in the fabric. The shirt coupled with his jeans was a black t-shirt with splattered designs that evidentially made up a roman numeral eight across his chest and upper back. The added accessories being a red belt, a few black and red wrist bands and his ear tag that he had out on normal days to correspond to the dress code.

"What happened to your hands?" Axel's eyes had fallen down to the boys folded hands over his stomach, seeing right away the small amount of blood on the delicate fingers. He gingerly grabbed Roxas' hands and held them up so he could see.

"I grabbed onto a wall when I was being dragged here and it killed my fingers." Axel hissed in mock pain as he examined the cuts.

"Damn, I'm sorry Roxie¾ Roxa¾"

"You can call me Roxie, I don't really mind. It's grown on me." Roxas refused to open his eyes, knowing that if he could see Axel holding his hands up to the red heads face. Roxas could feel Axel's breath on his finger tips before he actually felt Axel's lips against his fingers and the cuts.

The pain that shot through his hands made Roxas hiss and pull his hands back a bit until Axel tightened his grip. "Sorry Roxie, does it hurt that badly?" Roxas nod his head, not opening his eyes but closing his fists. Axel brushed his lips against Roxas' closed fingers, the guilt that his spell had done it indirectly making him want to take the pain away. "Can you forgive me?"

"It's fine Axel, common. The tone is too docile for a date." Roxas pulled himself into a sitting position, trying his hardest not to blush and failing as a light dusting of pink covered his cheeks. He straightened out his clothes with a few pats and swats to his legs and chest, Axel stood and did the same.

Roxas took a second to look at Axel, appreciating the way he was dressed before turning towards the path to Hogsmeade, littered with a couple early rising students, several times before just turning away and slowly walking. Axel's smirk widened to a smile as Roxas turned away and started walking, obviously walking slow enough so he wouldn't have to rush to catch up. Roxas was however putting enough distance between he and Axel to make himself comfortable.

Three strides were all it took for Axel to catch up with the blonde, with his smirk in place he reached out and gripped Roxas' hand lightly, tugging him a little faster so they could have as much time in Hogsmeade as they wanted and not just walking there. "So, would you like to join me for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?" Roxas nod his head, hating the fact that Axel was making him blush with simple gestures.

"I guess, so long as we can go to a store so I can get a souvenir for my dad¾ at least so I can window shop until Sora meets up with us later." Axel felt a bit of a pang when Roxas mentioned Sora, simply because the blondes attention wasn't completely and singularly on him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time Roxas had bought his dad the souvenir and they were calmly enjoying an ice-cream in the small parlor Axel had introduced Roxas to, the sun was shining outside the windows, making the shops name shine in gold on the floor because of the plane muggle paint on the window that they could both tell was washed away and repainted to match the season.

"So Axel, care to tell me a bit more about yourself?"

"Heh, you seem to know enough. Lets see," Axel raised his stature a bit, sitting back in his seat more instead of leaning over the small table towards Roxas. "I'm muggle born, terrorized my entire block until the ministry stepped in when I was ten, apparently I was an early bloomer kind of thing or whatever. I'm gay, hate Iago and Larxine. I cant make a potion to save my life and I have the uncanny ability to spit out fire spells when they come to me." Roxas nod his head a bit and took another lick of his ice-cream.

"Alright, how about you answer some mundane questions now; where did you grow up, are you happy that you've come to Hogwarts. What was your summer like?"

"How about you answering a few first Roxie." Axel's smile only grew as Roxas tried to hide his blush with another few licks of ice-cream. "What nationality are you, how was your summer, and what are your thoughts of coming to Hogwarts?"

"I grew up in the Northern edge of England, bordering Scotland, my summer was pretty much moving to London. And as for my thoughts on coming to Hogwarts; I hated it. Until I started to actually see what was around me and what had been around me, it feels better here though." Roxas gave Axel his kind smile and the red head just returned it.

"That's odd I've never seen you before, I live on the border between Scotland and England too, why haven't you come to Hogwarts before this year¾ and don't tell me you've been here this whole time, because that cant be true."

"I was going to Durmstrang. It's the school my dad and his brother had gone to as children and he wanted us to see it. However, mom wanted us to come to Hogwarts. Us moving and everything was because of her." Roxas looked down at the tabletop, moving his finger over the surface, finding the magically enchanted surface to be breathtaking.

"What do you mean 'because of her'? Did she convince your dad to move or something, I'm guessing there was a lot of nagging in the process."

"You could say that, we didn't want to stay in our old house after she was gone, it was like a kick in the ass for our dad. Sora and I were trying to convince him to move to Hungary so we didn't have to take such a long trip to Durmstrang. But he enrolled us here and moved us into a London flat before Sora and I even got our feet under us from what happened."

"Did your mom leave, or…" Axel trailed off, not liking the turn his question had taken. "I'm sorry if I've brought up a bad¾"

"Topic? Nah, it's fine. Mom died in her sleep one night, she had really bad cancer and put off treatment while she was pregnant with Sora and I. It was astonishing that she lived as long as she did, she was a really strong person." Roxas looked up to Axel with a bit of a bright smile, trying not to make Axel feel uncomfortable about the awkward topic.

"So, Axle, what's your home like?"

"It's pretty cool, my parents are astonished that their kid is a wizard, we're waiting to find out if my little brother is going to be the same. I'd love for you to see it, the rolling green hills, the lake by my house. It's not like we're rich or anything, it was as confusing as heck when we had to get ready for my first year. My parents still don't know much about the magical world, like about dark magic and stuff."

"Really? That sounds kind of harsh, I don't think I'd be able to live without much magic."

"What about the seventeen law?"

"Me and Sora don't break it, but our summers aside from last have been spent in a spell camp, learning different kinds of spells they don't teach in schools¾ Do you know that I've never had a butter beer before?" Roxas was hoping his quick change of topic wouldn't be thought of as rude by Axel, but he didn't want to talk much about the school.

"Really? We'll have to go there once Sora and the others get down here."

"Well, you see, I know I should want to share my first butter beer with Sora. But I kind of want to share one with you." Roxas turned away from Axel, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Mmm, I'll have to make sure your wish is granted then, wont I?" Axel stood up, his ice-cream done and Roxas quickly finishing off the last bit of the delicious sea-salt treat. Axel's long slender fingers wrapped around Roxas' hand, shivering slightly because it was exceedingly cold.

Their pace was fairly slow and relaxed as they head towards the Three Broomsticks, trying as hard as they could to prolong the walk so they'd have the excuse of holding each others hands. Axel was glad that the date was going so well, he hadn't gotten a 'kiss me' vibe from Roxas, but he was fine since it was their first date and the blonde still wasn't sure if he wanted to be in a relationship.

Once inside the Three Broomsticks Axel and Roxas walked up to the bar, the red head had to let go of Roxas' warmed up hand in order to pay for the order of one butter beer. As Roxas watched Axel he couldn't help but wish he was standing in front of Axel and the red heads arms were going around his shoulders and waist to move, his mind turning to how warm it'd be to be wrapped up in Axel's arms.

He hadn't noticed until Axel turned back to him with his classic smirk on his face that he'd been biting his bottom lip nervously. Pulling himself out of the mini fantasy of Axel's warmth, Roxas grabbed the red heads hand and lead him towards a booth in the back of the place. It was almost ten and their friends would be coming to join them soon as it was.

Axel was going to sit across from Roxas, but the blonde pulled him into the side that was facing the door so they could see when the others came in. The butter beer arrived a few moments later, Axel saying nothing as Roxas looked around for the second cup.

"You said you wanted to share some butter beer, right?" His smirk was devilish as he pushed the glass towards Roxas "It's great, I promise." encouraging the blonde to drink some.

Roxas grabbed the sturdy handle of the mug and raised it to his mouth, glad that it wasn't cold to the touch. The blonde raised the glass to his lips but quickly set it back down on the table top once a large dark body slid into the other side of the table, his eyes went wide as his uncle did nothing but smile at him and Axel.

"S-Sepheroth?! What in the bloody¾ go away."

"Awe, Roxas, is that any way to treat your uncle?"

"When that uncle is you, yes. Get lost, now." Roxas clenched his jaw shut tightly, anger filling his veins as Sepheroth reached across the table and took their drink.

"You're buying me another one." Axel's glare was more warning then anything else as he crossed his right leg over his left, purposefully kicking Roxas' silver haired uncle in the process.

"Gladly, I just love butter beer."

"Good, then go buy your own and fu¾"

"Don't swear Roxas, it's unbecoming of a young man ready for courtship."

"I'll bloody well swear if I want to!" Roxas mentally cursed himself as he refrained from swearing on instinct because of his uncle's comment, it was one of those things Sepheroth had made him terrified of during those two weeks; disobeying the man.

"Much better. So, how's your day going?"

"Go away. You have no right being here."

"Why not? This is public property, it's an open building to whoever pays for something." Axel rolled his eyes and got up, making sure that his foot hit Sepheroth under the table again on his way.

_'Fuck this old bat! He just made Axel leave! We're in the middle of a mother fucking date and__¾__"_

"How's your day been Roxas?"

"Much fucking better before you bloody fucking walked in you old twat! Now get out of my fucking sight, do you have any idea how much you've fucked up my¾"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I don't take too kindly to men coming in here and terrorizing my customers, I cant believe a grown man stole a butter beer." Roxas looked up with shocked eyes, Axel was sliding back into his seat from beside the tall black haired woman wearing a black vest and gloves. Sepheroth only smirked at Roxas and finished off the butter beer before standing and walking out past the woman who just smiled at the two teens and head back for the bar.

"Tifa, she packs a fucking punch when you mess up her place. She likes the fact I give fire shows outside in the winter so she generally likes me." Axel's smile was slightly strained, he had no idea what to do in that situation so he just got the owner.

"Sepheroth is going to kill me."

"I think you were on your way to starting a duel when we got back. You'd have been fine. Want another butter beer."

"No, the mood for butter beer is ruined." _'He's think I'd have been fine!? Fuck, if only he knew what shit that dick's put me through. He's going to freaking butcher me in my sleep now, then what'll dad and Sora do? Oh well, at least Sora would finally figure out that I'm not lying, that would be the only real__¾__'_

Roxas' mind was instantly set back on itself when he felt a pair of warm lips pressed tenderly against his cheek, directly beside his ear. "You're so cold Roxie." _'Well, not as cold now.'_ Axel's lips could feel the blondes skin warming up exponentially as he trailed his lips around his cheek and jaw line in light kisses.

"I-I-I¾ I'm f-fine." _'Holly shit! What do I do? What do I do? He's kissing me, he's kissing my jaw, h-his lips are so warm.'_ Roxas found his head tilting to the side slightly, giving Axel more room to move his lips wherever he'd like as he took to biting on his lower lip.

Axel raised his head slightly, looking at Roxas' lip being crushed by his teeth. He raised his hand and gently brushed the blondes cheek, coaxing the reddening lip from between his teeth so he did no damage to the soft looking pedal. He wanted to kiss the blonde, but he didn't want to on the first date.

As the door opened and he saw Rikku hopping inside with a bright smile he pulled away fully and sat Roxas up straighter. "S-sorry." He hated not knowing what Roxas wanted out of him, and not knowing what Roxas wanted the rest of the world to know.

"U-Um, what are you sorry fo¾"

"Roxas! Axel! There you two are! You didn't have to come so early and leave us out on the fun!" Rikku slid in opposite both of them, taking up the seat that Sepheroth had been. "You're both so mean!"

"S-sorry, I-I thought we were allowed to be on a date without you lot up our asses." Axel's eyes went slightly wide as he turned to Roxas _'He doesn't care? Since when, I thought he was worried about people finding out about him__¾__'_

"Roxas? You and Axel, wait, what?! I thought you were totally into me!" Rikku didn't look like she was being serious, but it made Roxas sputter anyhow.

"W-what? I-I'm so sorry, I-I really wasn't¾"

"She's playing with you Roxas, Rikku's had more guys thinking she's their girlfriend while being 'just friends' she knows how to lead a guy on." Riku and Mushu slid in beside Rikku, Mushu smirking at Axel since he'd known the red heads concerns about Roxas since the night before when Axel had divulged most of the happenings concerning Roxas.

"O-oh." Roxas looked down, his blush still in place as he started fiddling with his wrist bands. Axel smirked and reached to the side, grabbing one of Roxas' hands and scooting closer as Pan pushed him towards the blonde.

"Roxas, I'm so proud of you! And believe me if Axel wasn't between us I'd be giving you the biggest hug ever!"

"No you wouldn't. You're hugs hurt Sora, and it was just a date, a trial run really. To see if we're compatible." Axel's heart sunk ten feet and he loosened his hand, intent on pulling it back before Roxas tightened his grip, keeping their clasped hands on his thigh.

"And, how would that be turning out?"

"So far it's fine."

"Great! Because I want a butter beer!" Sora raised his hand for a waitress, smiling brightly as she came over and ordering butter beer's for everyone at the table.

"S-Sora, I don't really feel like having one right now." Roxas was ignored by his brother who was quick to start up a conversation about the upcoming post of who would make the school and house Quiddich teams.

"Don't worry Roxie, I'll drink yours if you really don't want it. The dumb ass drank mine as it was." Axel let Roxas' hand go and gently put his arm around the blondes waist.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The minute that school classes started again Roxas had had the best weekend of his life since his mother had passed away. Axel was being such a nice guy, he was helping Roxas incredibly with his charms and spells homework he'd gotten for the weekend, and he'd even done a bit of practicing to control fire spells while just talking with Roxas about their favorite books and movies written by muggles.

"I really don't want to be here first thing." Roxas slumped down in his seat, Defense against the Dart Arts wasn't something he was looking forward to since the Three Broomsticks incident.

"Well don't worry about it. Me and Pan are here."

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about a grumpy teacher for no reason! Axel and I are here to stick up for¾"

"Mr. Fenrir, detention after school. Your test scores are atrocious." Sepheroth wasn't even two feet into the room before he gave the blonde detention that he didn't deserve. "You got nothing on a test out of a hundred, you're knowledge of dark arts is worse then a three year old muggle."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! I got a hundred percent on that test, who would be stupid enough to get the darkest wizard of all time wrong?! I demand to see that¾"

"You're only making your detention longer."

"I don't care! I want to see that test!" Axel pulled Roxas back down into his seat, knowing that the blonde stood up to threaten the silver haired man with a powerful hex.

Sora had been switched out of the class to take muggle studies instead, insisting that he didn't need to know anything else against dark arts. "It's fine Roxas, you can talk to Xemnas after or even before detention."

"I want silence in my class! If you are not quiet you shall be joining Scar in the dungeon's for detention!" Sepheroth slammed down a text before quickly going into his lesson, uncaring of Roxas swearing every second word as he pulled out his note supplies and set to work.

That night while Roxas was storming to Xemnas' office, Axel quick at his heels trying to talk the blonde out of it, both didn't know what to say to the head of Slytherin house about the blondes predicament.

"Roxas, I don't like Xemnas, I doubt he'll really listen to a word you say if I'm there."

"Then don't come. I refuse to have my uncle treat me like this. There is no way I got zero on that test and he cant hold me for it! I was answering those questions when I was eight!" Roxas rapped on the office door several times, his breath coming in heavy pants of annoyance from Xemnas' office being on the lowest floor the castle had to offer, not even the ghosts went that deep down.

"Yes?" Xemnas opened the door calmly as Axel was pressing a kiss to Roxas' head.

"I'll see you tomorrow Roxas. Bye sir." Axel gave a quick and tentative wave before rushing back up the hallway towards the library.

"I need to speak with you about Sepheroth." Xemnas raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh and stepping out into the hallway with the blonde.

"I'm sorry, but I'm aware of the situation about your Defense against the Dark Arts grade, I was the one who suggested the detention to help you study one on one with him. I cant have a student failing a class just because they don't find the subject needed."

"But I didn't fail! I would know those answers in my sleep. He failed me because he just wants to torture me!"

"Yes, every student who gets detention thinks the teacher has it out for them Roxas."

"No, he really wants to torture me! He's¾"

"Xemnas, I see you've found my charge for the night. Roxas, you were supposed to be in the class room ten minutes ago. What's happened, is everything fine?"

"He was just giving the usual; it's unjust, I don't deserve it. You know the kind. Anyhow, I'll hand him over to you Sepheroth. I have my own tests to grade tonight."

"No wait, Xemnas you cant¾"

"Common Roxas, there's a bit more that brain of yours needs to soak up." Sepheroth gave Roxas a wide smile before ushering the blonde towards one of the further dungeon rooms for his learning.

**AN: I'm so sorry this took forever to update! I have the rest of the story written, I've had it written for about three weeks now. But my computer died and I didn't have the opportunity to update. The rest of the story should be up extremely soon!**

**Alright everyone! I've planned this story out for having just a few more chapters, no fewer then ten chapters in total though.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this much of it and will continue to enjoy the rest when it comes out!**

**Have a good morning, afternoon, night, day, week, moth, year, life, time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sora gasped at the sight before him; Roxas laid out on the attic floor, his shirt missing and only in his boxers. The brunette could see cuts all over the blondes back as he slept, in too much pain to stay conscious any longer.

"Stupid bloody child, thinks he's getting into something dark and serious. Ha! He just doesn't know how much fun it is to do dark magic! Oh, the joy he'd feel if he were a true dark wizard!" Sora flinched as Sepheroth came into view from the crack he was looking through in the door and kicked Roxas onto his cut back. "The damned child cant even stay awake for an hour, how pathetic. You hear me Roxas? You're pathetically stupid and naïve."

Sora's eyes were watering, his throat tight from holding back tears and his hands shaking as he raised them to grab the door. They'd been there only a day and a half when their uncle had said he needed to see Roxas upstairs and told Sora to read a book or something. Needless to say that Sora easily got bored with his uncles library so he went up to see what they had been doing.

Roxas groaned and came around as Sepheroth stepped on his arm, grinding his heavy steel toed boot into the blondes forearm with a sadistic smirk. _'Uncle, what? I-I don't understand. How do I help Rox?'_ Sora frantically looked around the staircase and hallway for something to push over but found nothing.

He hurried down to the main floor and took a deep breath before turning back up towards the stairs "Uncle Sepheroth, Roxas! Can we go to the park?" he started running up the stairs but he only made it to the second floor before Sepheroth was standing in the way of the third floor and attic level of the house.

"Alright Sora, but it'll be just you and me. Roxas has decided to stay back for a little nap." Sora nod his head timidly, not sure of how to act around the man that scared him so horribly now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uncle! No, leave him alone!"

"It's not my fault Sora, he has to know what these arts do. He has to know what he's getting himself into." Sora was crying harder then he ever had as he held onto his uncles wand arm for dear life. It was their last day at his house and Sora had seen enough through the crack in the door, unable to do anything but distract his uncle for entire days while Roxas remained on the floor unconscious. "Crucio."

Roxas burst out screaming, curling into a tight ball then flattening out before starting to claw at himself, trying to rip the pain out of his body. The scream rung in Sora's mind as he screamed for Sepheroth to stop. He didn't understand how their nice uncle could be so mean to them, how their parents could have sent them to this horrible cage.

"No! I wanna go to the aquarium again!" Sora had gone so many places multiple times and pretended that he was having fun at all of them just to make his uncle happy so his fate wouldn't be the same. Roxas' voice broke and he was yelling now, begging for the pain to stop.

"Sora, get out of here. Go get help!" the plea for his brother to leave was thwarted as Sepheroth gripped the back of Sora's neck and pulled him off his wand arm.

"I don't think so Sora. You want to make sure Roxas doesn't learn his lesson, don't you? If he doesn't know these things then he might get hurt later, he might even get killed by a bad man."

"You're the bad man uncle! You're hurting Roxas!" Sephiroth had stopped the curse, giving Roxas a slight breather to let the pain settle a bit before a new burst of pain with the next casting.

"No I'm not, I just think he should know what these spells do. They're far too dangerous for an eight year old to be learning about."

"But he's just learning! There's nothing wrong with learning!" Sora tried to grab for the wand again but Sephiroth threw him to the corner of the room. "Wait until I tell mommy and daddy on you! You're going to get in trouble!"

Sephiroth's smile lit up his face, Roxas was scared enough to say nothing with another threat of the curcio curse. But Sora, he could say something no matter what, he was just too stupid to keep his mouth shut. The silver haired fiend knew that it wouldn't take much to reconstruct the mind of an eight year old. "Oh you will, will you?"

"Yeah! And dad's going to be so mad at you! He'll get the ministry to lock you away for good, I know it! He has big friends there! The Minister himself invited us to dinner at his house tomorrow night as a matter of fact!" Sora didn't know he was doing more damage, that he was just feeding the flame under his uncle. The young brunette thought it was a threat, thought that if he pointed out how powerful his dad was that the bully would leave him alone; it had worked before with the other wizard kids he'd met that had picked on him or Roxas.

"I know daddy wouldn't like hearing about you hurting Roxas!"

"Sora… shut up… stop-stop talking, y-you stup¾" Roxas was cut off with a horrible pain shooting through his mind, forcing his eyes shut as he brought his hands up to cover most of his hair.

"Roxas! Uncle, stop it!" Sora rushed forwards but his head was caught with a hand and pushed him back.

"Now, Sora. Dear, naïve Sora. I'm sorry about this, I really am. But I know he'll tell. Roxas is just horrible with keeping secrets isn't he? But if you don't back him up, if you had the perfect trip, well there will be nothing to deter your parents from still trusting me." Sora's eyes went wide as the wand was pointed in his direction, his uncle's face twisted with a horrid smirk he never wanted to see.

_'What am I going to do? He's going to hurt me like he hurt Roxas! H-how do I get__¾__'_

"Obliviate." Sora's mind went instantly blank as Roxas began to scream more and more for him to leave Sora alone, no longer caring about the pain he was feeling as he pushed himself to his feet and rushed at Sephiroth. His broken arm did little good for helping his attack, and his twisted ankle gave way just before Sora, causing the blonde to fall down on the cold attic floor, staring directly into Sora's open and blank eyes.

"W-what did you do to him?" Roxas closed his eyes as the tears intensified and as Sephiroth leaned down, stroking the blondes cheek.

"I've erased his memory, too bad you wont be so lucky." Roxas flinched as another shot of pain hit his head and darkness came over him in a quick snap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Roxas!" Sora shot up in his bed, another stupid night of nightmares about those two weeks. It was so much more detailed this time though, there had never been that many details about it.

"Sora, Sora. What's wrong, why're you crying?" Sora bed sunk slightly and he flinched away from the comforting hands before he realized it was Roxas. He lunged himself at Roxas instantly, letting the tears soak into his brothers night shirt.

"I'm-I'm sorry I woke you. It-it was such a bad dream." Roxas' brows furrowed, Sora never had nightmares¾ ever! Nightmares were his thing, made of twisted variations of his worst experiences.

"Tell me about it, that always helps." Roxas cradled Sora slightly closer to get more comfortable as Sora shook his head, keeping it hidden in Roxas' neck and shoulder. "Common, you make me tell you my nightmares. It'll make you feel better, trust me; talking about how preposterous something can be is always good. Turn it around on itself kind of thing¾ like a Boggart.

_'I have to work fast, think of another nightmare Sora, think of another one!'_

"Y-You and I were in a muggle mall a-and it must have caught on because of that s-stupid movie trailer we watched. Y-you got all caught up in the riggings of those moving stairs and got all eaten up. R-right in front of me." Roxas let out a sigh, he was glad it had been one of those impossible nightmares.

"Awe Sora, you know that'll never happen. Why in the world would we have to go to a muggle mall for anything? And besides, the one by our house has all we need on the first floor if need be."

"I-I know. I'm sorry I woke you Roxas." Sora's emotions were still running wild but having Roxas there helped quite a bit. "C-can you sleep with me for the rest of the night Roxas?" The blonde nod his head and moved the blankets to crawl into the bed with his brother, feeling Sora's frozen toes curl around his calf as he settled in for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora had gone almost the whole day avoiding Roxas, during flying they were put on the same team and he'd been in the back defending as Roxas moved to the front on the now not secret Nimbus two thousand and one. While potions had been going on he was so distracted that his and Mushu's potion had blown up for the first time, effectively giving them both bright blue hair for ten minutes until Cid could find the antidote, Roxas had almost gone off the edge when that happened.

During Lunch Sora had chosen to go out with Rikku Paine and Yuna while the rest of the gang hung out at the Gryffindor table.

When dinner came and went without Roxas though Sora was getting annoyed, he at least knew where Roxas was; in class or with their friends and either way safe. His feet fell heavily on his way to the library, hoping to find Roxas and Axel going over spells and flirting by a fire or at a table inside.

_'What the hell am I going to do? I've already Owled dad, but I don't think he'll get it soon enough to give any input at all. It's no secret that Sephiroth is planning something, and he's planning big. I just wish that someone would know what's going on, how the hell did he get a job at this school and what in the world are these dreams giving me? I just don't freaking understand it! How could it be that I'm just remembering this now if it happened years ago? And why do I still have memories of the fun times that happened between uncle Sephiroth and I?'_ Sora growled a bit and kicked his foot so his heel hit the stone ground.

As Sora turned his head up he caught the double flash of red and his smile brightened, knowing it was Axel and Mushu, before falling again when he didn't see any blonde. "Hey Axel! Wait up!" Sora jogged forwards until his was a few feet away from the red head dating his brother and the Megnomangadite.

"Hey Sora, we're just headed to the library, wanna come?" Axel stuffed his hands into his pockets as he spoke.

"I was going to hang out with Roxas a bit before curfew, I've barely seen him all day."

"Oh, he got detention first thing this morning in Defense against the Dark Arts, the professor wasn't even two feet into the freaking class before he gave some bull excuse about Roxas' grades being shit on the test so he needed detention to study or whatever." Axel's voice had venom in it as he glared at the ground.

"What? They're alone together?"

"Yeah, probably. Sephiroth doesn't give many detentions. Not even going to Xemnas for help with it did no good."

Sora's heart started to race as both red heads looked at him with a single raised eyebrow. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Y-yes, I need to see Roxas. Where are they?"

"I don't know, I left Roxas down with Xemnas because the guy creeps me the fuck out, why?"

"Because, our uncle could be a psychopath!" Sora turned back down the hallway so he could get to Xemnas' office, the best bet he had was to find the last person Axel knows Roxas was with.

"Mushu, go get Ansem, I'm going with Sora. Got it?" Mushu nod his head, he didn't know what was going on with this 'uncle' stuff, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that if a psychopath was in the school that everyone was in trouble.

Axel took off after Sora, running through the hallways and shouting at students to get out of their way. "Where the hell is Xemnas' office?!"

"This way." Axel tapped Sora's shoulder as he turned down a hall, taking the only shortcut he knew to the dungeons; the hole in the floor of the first floor bathroom. The brunette followed Axel to the first floor bathroom, raising an eyebrow when he realized it was the same prefects bathroom he'd taken Roxas to on Friday night.

"Pridelands." Axel's voice was rushed but the painting of the large rock face, this time coupled with what looked to be African animals swung open.

"There's no dungeon in here, where are you taking me Axel? We have to find¾"

"The school doesn't know about it. I had what could be considered a fire fit in here once and made a huge hole in the ground, we covered it up with an illusion charm and barrier so people couldn't fall and it'd look no different." Axel pulled out his wand and gave it a quick wave. "It's at least a ten foot drop, you might want to wait until I'm down there and use Lumos." Axel didn't know how dark it'd be down there, but he sat down at the edge of the five foot hole before slipping down.

"Lumos. Alright Sora, you're good. I'll catch you." Axel held out his arms but was shocked as Sora dropped down on his feet and popped right back up.

"Too weak, Lumos Maxima." Sora pointed his wand down one way of the hall then the other before turning to Axel. "Which way Axe?" The red head was impressed but said nothing before pointing left, he never liked coming down into the dungeon's unless it was to meet Roxas or pull pranks on Iago in his earlier years.

"It's just about curfew, do you really think Sephiroth is a psycho¾"

"He's tortured Roxas before. I didn't remember because he erased my memory. It's been coming back slowly though and I don't like it. I don't want my brother anywhere near that filth! Now just help me find him!"

"Turn right." Unfortunately Axel had been to Xemnas' detentions every once in a while, apparently being a History professor wasn't his main goal in life so he liked making the Gryffindor house suffer by trying to make Axel not play games by groundless detentions. He knew where the man's office was though, so that was a bonus. "It's right up ahead."

Sora grabbed the door frame as he rushed passed, hurting his hand a little and slamming into the door. It swung open much quicker then he had wanted it to, he'd been hoping for knocking on the door once or twice, not barging in on Xemnas grading tests with a blue haired man sitting across from him.

"Sora! What in the blazes¾"

"Where'd Roxas go? I-I have to see him."

"What's wrong, bad owl from home?"

"Y-yeah." Xemnas let out a sigh and took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He went with Sephiroth for his detention. I don't know where they went exactly, possibly back up to his office. I'm unaware I was your personal tracker."

"Please sir, I need to find him right now." Sora was still panting insanely as Xemnas scrutinized him.

"I believe they went down the hallway and took the third left, heading further down. Sephiroth probably wanted Roxas to clean out one of the dungeon's, or wanted quiet for studying. The boys test scores were atrocious." Sora was already gone by the time Xemnas was done talking, Axel right behind the brunette.

Once the two got to the third left both swore at the blank wall and door-less corridor. "What're we going to do?" Sora's wand was still lighting up most of the corridor they were in, so Axel put his wand back in his pocket and let out a growl before kicking the wall and cursing.

"What're we going to do? It's a fucking maze down here Axel!"

"Do you know the Accio spell?" Sora nod his head and Axel pointed to his wand. "Then use it on me if you find him, I'll use it on you if I find him first. Just let it take you, don't fight the pull but keep your feet as close to the ground as you can." Sora nod his head and pointed his wand at the ground.

"Fine, but I'm using another technique of finding him, one I trust more then this door to door searching," He took a deep breath and let it out in a quiet spell. "Expecto Patronum." Axel raised his eyebrow and let out a scoff as he saw the small wolf pup sit down in front of Sora. "Go find Roxas,"

"Well, that's one way of doing it. Shall I do the same?" Axel raised an eyebrow and his wand despite not being able to cast a full Patronus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This isn't the way to your office."

"Of course not, how in the world are you going to study properly in that stuffy little room Roxas?"

"How am I supposed to study down here in the mucky old dungeon?" The walls were wet with condensation and the air was getting increasingly heavier. "I don't agree to this Sephiroth, what kind of teaching are you planning on?"

"I'm going to be continuing your lessons." Sephiroth stopped as he opened a door and pushed Roxas inside the room before the blonde even fully understood his answer.

Roxas turned to the door and moved to grab the handle, stopping as his uncle's hand came down in a harsh slap across his face. "Don't you even think about leaving. Do you have any idea what you did to my life? Because you made such a fucking stink about what happened your mother insist that she and your father cut all ties with me, it's because of you that my brother suspected me of being a dark wizard. But most importantly, you caused so many fucking _SEARCHES_! Do you have any idea how many times I was interrogated because you told them I used an unforgivable?! Answer me!" his hand came down again but Roxas ducked under the appendage and rushed for the other side of the room, looking to get some distance between him and his deranged uncle blocking the door.

"I-it was your fault! You're the asshole that¾"

"Don't you dare swear at me! I taught you so much!"

"I'll fucking swear if I want to! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Roxas waved his arms as he spoke, waiting for his uncle to do something crazy just to gauge his reaction.

"You shouldn't do that Roxas. I'm upset, and you know how I get when you make me upset." Sephiroth raised his wand but Roxas beat him to it.

"Expelliarmus!" Sephiroth's wand went flying and Roxas turned his wand on the ground in front of him. _'That first summer vacation without Sephiroth!' _"Expecto Patronum." Roxas had cast the spell a few times to play around with difficult spells, both his parents had been sure that he and Sora know how to conjure a Patronus.

Roxas couldn't help but smile as he saw the wolf come out of the end of his wand, it's smokey wisps vanishing into the air. "Find Sora." The wolf turned it's head from Roxas over to Sephiroth, growling a few seconds before turning back to Roxas, licking his hand and then running through the wall, taking the most direct path to Sora.

"You've learned another complicated spell I see, but how many complicated spells do you know Roxas? And how long can you keep that one up when you're in pain?"

"We'll see I guess.

"Finite Incantatem!"

"Crucio!"

Roxas' only saving grace was the fact that he'd finished the spell just slightly after Sephiroth. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the spells were cast and Roxas wracked his brain for the next one to use.

"Expelliamus!"

"Finite!" Roxas shivered as Sephiroth turned towards the door, walking over and glaring at it for a moment, he was trying to wrack his brain on how to get out and what spell to use next.

"Duro." Roxas' eyes went wide as the door was quickly turned to stone by the spell his uncle had cast, making any efforts at escape much harder in his case. "Wouldn't want you leaving your lesson now that we can actually both partake in it, wouldn't you say Roxas?"

"Get out of my way Sephiroth, I have no problems with going through you." Sephiroth just shook his head with a wide smile.

"Nope."

"Incarcerous!"

"Stupefy!" The two spells bounced off one another, leaving Sephiroth to laugh at the odds. "A binding spell! That's rich Roxas. I'm going to knock you out, and you use a binding spell! What would you do if I used another unforgivable on you? What if Sora were to come in here and I used Imperio on him again and not wipe his memory. You know what, I have always wondered that; are his memories coming back because of that, or are his memories coming back because you've told him 'everything' ha! I doubt he knows about what he did; that he used Crucio on you himself?"

"Leave Sora out of this! Reducto!" Roxas growled as the spell missed his uncle and shattered a desk.

"That's it Roxas! Get mad, use those spells you said you never would!" Sephiroth was having the time of his life as he skipped around the room, dancing an unfamiliar two step with Roxas that was a duel.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Finite!" The dance continued with Roxas giving off a few spells and Sephiroth cancelling them easily.

"Crucio!"

"Finite!" Roxas' heart was starting to beat quickly as his uncle got that crazed look in his eyes, he had no option but to deflect the unforgivable sent from his uncle.

"Crucio, Stupefy, Reducto!"

"Finite, Finite, Protego!" The last spell bounced back at Sephiroth, giving the silver haired man only a moment to dodge it, sending yet another desk shattering to pieces.

"Perfect! Now another!"

"No! Let me leave!"

"Well we both know that wont happen."

"Get out of my way! Bombarda!" The explotion localized itself towards Sephiroth's head, but the man moved his body just in time for the spell to hit the wall and blast out a chunk of stone.

"Crucio!" Roxas was caught off guard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora followed the large wolf and his still pup down the halls with Axel hot on his heels, their plan to split up being shattered when they'd both turned to see the large wolf Patronus running towards them, giving Sora time to only register it tugging his cloak until it was rushing down the hallway with his own Partonus again.

The wolf vanished half way down the hallway as a quiet shrieking started echoing. "Roxas! Where is he?!" Sora looked down at his Patronus and watched the pup sniff around the ground before pointing it's nose at one wall and scratching it, not thinking to go through the stone.

"Sora, there's no door, we've got to find another¾" Axel stopped as another scream came from the other side.

"Fuck doors! Blow it to bits!"

"Sora, that's just stupid, what if it's a support wall, we'll bring down half the castle, and how the hell will that save Roxas?"

"I said blow it to fucking bits Axel! You can either help me or not!" Sora moved back so his back was against the opposite wall and held out his wand, dismissing his Patronus. "Bombarda!" A small chunk was taken out of the wall and Sora growled, he was hoping for the spell to be more effective.

"Reducto! Bombarda Maxima!" Large stones were being blow out of the stone, but as the area they were appearing in was getting bigger Axel let out a sigh and ground his teeth, walking closer to Sora and pushing his wand down.

"Let me. Confringo!" With a harsh flick towards the wall Axel recoiled with Sora, shielding the both of them as the wall exploded into bits, enough to leave a six foot hole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The screaming was so much louder as soon as the hole was blown in the wall, the laughing could be heard though. Both Sora and Axel took a single moment before Sora rushed into the room.

Roxas was on the ground in a corner, holding his stomach from where the horrid spell had hit him; right in the stomach. His eyes were watering but he could clearly hear the explosion and seeing Sora come rushing into the room like so many years ago made Roxas' eyes go wide.

"Roxas!" Roxas' eyes went wide as Sora head towards him, Sephiroth getting a wide smirk on his face before aiming his wand at Sora instead of Roxas himself.

"Imperi¾"

"Reducto!"

"Finite!"

"Sectumsempra!"

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The entire castle seemed to go quiet as the room flashed with a quick green much more acidic then Axel's eyes. The red head had rushed into the room to stop Sora only to freeze up just as Sora had as the killing curse was screamed at the top of the casters lungs.

"R-Roxas?" Sora had tears in his eyes as he took another much more tentative step into the room, wishing no more then to hear his brothers voice as the dust settled from Axel's explosion. All either teen could make out were the oblong shapes, both dark, Sephiroths shape looked like it was still standing though, and Roxas looked like he was laying down. "Roxas, a-answer me… please?"

_'I should have fucking been sitting with him at lunch, I should have just told him I was remembering, I should have gone to Ansem first and not waited so freaking long! Last night, that couldn't have been the last time with my brother! This is all Sephiroth's fault, he's killed Roxas' soul!'_

Axel walked further then Sora, his wand out and pointed towards Sephiroth, side stepping towards Roxas' form. The smoke was beginning to clear and Axel was noticing that Sephiroth's form was looking oddly placed from the angle he was moving into. "Hey Roxy, you're still with us, right?" Axel stopped side stepping towards Roxas as he thought he saw Sephiroth move, the eerie feeling in the room making him increasingly uneasy. "Sora, wait outside for Ansem and Mushu." He turned around to look at Sora and saw him just blankly staring at Roxas. "Go Sora! Now!"

With tear filled eyes and stained cheeks Sora rushed out of the room and pushed himself against the wall, crying into his hands as he collapsed down into a ball.

Axel looked down towards Roxas, the blonde wasn't moving at all, and there was still that movement from Sephiroth he'd seen. He moved closer to his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, squinting through the dust as it settled. "Professor?"

Axel stopped walking as he caught the full sight of Sephiroth, pushed up against the wall, one of the decorative swords run through his chest and his eyes opened with an emotionless luster. His torso was sliced to bits in addition to the sword.

Axel turned around quickly and crossed the room to Roxas, pulling his cloak off as he got close and brushed his fingers over the blondes warm neck, desperately searching for a pulse he could define as Roxas', only praying that the unforgivable hadn't been said by Sephiroth.

"Roxas, common Roxas. Where the fuck is your pulse?!"

Axel flipped Roxas over with a huff, trying as hard as he could to find Roxas' pulse on his neck and failing miserably. He got down towards Roxas' chest and pressed his ear against the left side of the blondes chest, hearing a heartbeat faint enough to be dead. "Fuck!" he raised himself ready to try beating the blondes heart for him before Sora's voice cut him off.

"Don't! That'll hurt him!"

"What do you mean?"

"A birth defect of having me as his twin made his heart on his right side. Is-is it beating?" Sora's face was covered in tears, he wasn't sure if he was more upset because he'd been so scared about Roxas, or if he was more upset by the fact Roxas had used the most unforgivable curse to stop their uncle from cursing him.

Relief washed over him as Axel nod his head. "Axel! Sora! Are the two of you down here?! What the bloody heck happ¾ holly shit." Riku walked into the room and froze, Ansem in tow behind him. _'When Mushu told me to help Ansem find these two… I didn't fucking expect this.'_ "W-what happened?"

"We don't have all the details, but uh… Roxas¾"

"It was only to protect me! Please, I'm begging you not to put him in Azkaban! If he hadn't Sephiroth would have done so much worse!" Sora rushed up to Ansem, grabbing the front of the headmasters robes with tears streaming down his face freely again.

"How about we all just calm down, Riku, can you and Axel bring Roxas up to the hospital wing with us? I'll set up some spells to deter curious minds from coming down here."

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter, I know the dueling was a little confusing with the order that the spells were cast, but it was supposed to be, I promise. **

**Now we just have to wait and see what the ministry is going to do about Roxas using the most unforgivable spell.**

**The next chapter will be up soon, until then have a good one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Axel, Mushu, and Riku were all standing around the bed holding both Roxas and Sora, having protectively curled around his brothers head and refused to let go everyone left the brunette where he was. Axel was looking down at Roxas, the cuts and bruises all over his body making his skin shiver as they all waited for Ansem to return.

"So what the hell did you guys find? I know Sora said something about his uncle and psychopath, but why's Roxas so beaten up¾ and where's their uncle?" Mushu turned to Axel, his still cracking voice making him sound more stupid then confused.

Axel opened his mouth to tell Mushu to drop it but was cut off as the infirmary doors burst open and a large blonde man came rushing into the room, his odd black jacket only covering one arm and his shirt underneath showing off his muscled arm.

"Roxas! Sora!" He pushed the kids crowding around the bed out of the way and gave Sora a hug as the brunette sat up.

"Dad! I'm so sorry, I should have told you sooner, I-I should have told everyone. Th-this is all my¾"

"It's not, nothing's your fault Sora. Roxas is alright." Cloud looked down at his youngest son, seeing all the cuts and bruises making him want to kill his brother. "He's fine, your fine. It'll all work out." The man holding his son was extremely conflicted though, the thought of his own son killing his brother something that he hadn't want to accept when Ansem used Floo powder to come to their home. He'd just been reading a book when the white haired man had told Cloud everything and given him permission to come back to the school with him.

"D-dad, your smothering me." Sora didn't really want to say it, but he knew that if he said nothing his dad would certainly crush his ribs unintentionally.

"Sorry." Cloud let his eldest go and looked down at Roxas, gently inspecting his son for any serious injuries that needed more attention then they'd already been given. "How'd his hair get blood in it?"

"I-I think a rock hit him from the blast." Sora looked down at Roxas before getting off the bed and standing over beside Riku, using the aqua eyed boy for support.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you students to leave. It's far past curfew and you still have classes in the morning." All heads turned to the door as Ansem walked in, his hands clasped behind his back and under his cape. With light steps he made his way over to the bed, motioning for the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw to leave the hospital wing so they could get sleep.

"Sir, we're not going to sleep as it is. I don't think it could hurt to¾"

"No buts, and no speaking of this. Be on your way now." The students left without a word, Axel being the last gone, staying until the door was closed in his face by Ansem. "Now, Sora. Would you care to explain what happened?"

"I-I don't know, all I know is once I got in there spells were cast really fast and then I heard the unforgivable. A-after that Axel made me leave because I was crying and we didn't know who was dead." Sora was playing with his hands, looking at anything but the people in the room with him.

"Well either way, I suppose we should let Roxas rest. Unless of course you're pulling your boys out of the school, Mr. Fenrir."

"N-no. There's no more danger here for me to worry about." Cloud let out a sigh as he stood up, not really knowing what to do with the predicament. "I should probably hang around the school until the investigations are over though, I don't really want to have to come back for him." Cloud let out a sigh as he sunk down to a chair not too far off, he didn't want Roxas to have to go through more interviews about his stupid brother, but at the same time his son used an unforgivable spell and that meant the ministry had to make sure he had reason to fear for his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas groaned as he opened his eyes, his head was killing him and his left leg felt like it'd been torn apart then glued back together. _'What did I do? I-I used an unforgivable curse on family. This is just like Scar's story__¾__ oh no! He died in the castle!'_ Roxas sat up in the hospital bed, his head spinning and his heart beating a million miles a minute.

The blondes head was swiveling around the room, his eyes wide with fear as he looked for the ectoplasm remains of his uncle.

"I can see that you've realized the repercussions of a death happening inside the walls of this school." Roxas yelped as he voice echoed in the room, Ansem was standing by the door to the infirmary leaning up against the door jamb.

"A-Ansem! Where is¾ where is he?" Roxas turned his eyes back on the room, stopping only when he felt an arm around his waist tighten.

"Don't worry about it Roxas, he's been confined to the room where he was killed. Your dad had a good time yelling at him before I sealed the room off though, we've gotten his statement about the events. In the morning a few ministry members are going to question you though, your uncle said that you threw dangerous curses at him for no reason." Roxas let out a heavy sigh, he knew that it was extremely likely that his uncles ghost had tried to turn everything around on him.

However Roxas had the fact that his wounds hadn't been healed yet, so all the evidence of what Sephiroth had done was still fresh on his skin and in his mind. There was no way his ghost was going to not know that the ministry knew that Roxas wasn't going away.

"You're smiling, that's a good thing."

"I'm smiling because I was so stupid, I should have used a spell that'd have hurt him instead of one that causes painless death. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I didn't make him suffer the way he made me suffer, but he deserved more pain."

"Don't worry about it Roxas, you killed him horribly enough that his ghost cant be viewed by the students. Do you know what spells you cast against him?" Roxas shook his head as he put his back against the headboard of the hospital bed, putting Sora's head on his lap so the blonde could still sleep.

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or not, but thanks for trying sir. I think I'll just try and get some more sleep."

"Do you think I came here just to check on you Mr. Fenrir? You have a guest. You can come in now." Ansem turned around and head towards the door, being passed half way by a forth year student, his body shrouded in a black cloak so no one would see him on his way over. His plan had failed however, so his hood was down to show off his obnoxiously red hair.

"Axel! Um, h-hi." Roxas covered his mouth as Sora moved, trying once again not to wake his brother.

"Hey Roxie, you alright?" Roxas nod his head as Axel sat down in the seat beside his bed, leaning his arms directly beside Roxas' thigh that wasn't occupied by a head, turning his face away from Roxas and letting out a sigh as his cheek came into contact with his folded forearms.

"Uh, y-yeah. A-are you¾"

"Good, I was worried about you. Couldn't sleep." Roxas' face went bright red as Axel nudged his leg a bit, he didn't know what to do as Sora moved so his head was back on the pillow and his arm was just draped over Roxas' hips.

"Night Axel."

"Night Sora." Axel couldn't really help but smirk as Roxas just sputtered "Night Roxie."

"Hey, you cant both just use my as your personal pillow! Get off." Axel raised his head and looked up at Roxas a moment before a smile took over his face.

"Fine I wont use your leg as a pillow." With a smirk he stood up and placed his knee on the bed beside Roxas' knee , moving Sora's arm up Roxas' stomach a little before grabbing the blondes hips himself. "I'll use your chest."

Axel quickly jerked his arms down until Roxas' head was back on the pillow beside Sora's head, "Well, at least your arm." Roxas was completely dumbfounded. Axel leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas' in a quick kiss before sitting back down and hugging the blondes arm to fall asleep. "I really couldn't sleep, this feels much better."

Roxas let out a sigh before closing his eyes "You grow too quickly attached, don't you?"

"Probably. But I cant help it." Axel pressed his lips to Roxas' hand once more before settling in for sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas woke the next morning in the hospital bed, completely alone with nothing but a note on the nightstand; '_We had to go to classes, see you at lunch. We'll make sure to bring you some sweets~ Axel'_

"Well this is great, what am I supposed to do all day, just sit here?"

"Yes, that's what you do when your injured. You sit and you don't move much." Roxas turned to the side to see his father walking into the infirmary with a couple men Roxas had only seen during dinner parties or at the ministry itself.

"Oh, hi dad. Hello minister." Roxas folded the letter back up and placed it back on the night stand as his dad walked towards him with the men from the ministry.

"Hello Roxas, how are you this morning?"

"Fenrir, we said you could be here but¾"

"He's my son, of course I'm going to see how he's doing. Even if he weren't my son I'd ask how he's doing, he needs to be mentally stable for any form of questioning." Cloud ground his teeth together as he spoke, wanting nothing more then to hex his boss.

"It's alright dad, where do you guys want me to start?"

"How about why he brought you down into the dungeons?"

"I had detention with him for no reason." Roxas let out a sigh as eyebrows raised. "He said I failed a test when I didn't, my test scores for Defense Against the Dark Arts could never be low enough for me to get zero on the test."

"Alright, you can continue." _'Oh thank you, I so need your freaking permission. I would have died without__¾__ just tell them Roxas, getting frustrated wont help you.'_

"I don't really know how it started, I sent my Patronus out to find Sora, h-he mentioned how he would just love for my Patronus to find him so he could do it again¾"

"Do what again?"

"F-five years ago, when you didn't believe me about him using an unforgivable curse on me. H-he made Sora use it too. He put Sora under the Imperio curse and forced him to use Crucio on me. S-so when Sora came into the room and I heard him. I-I couldn't take it. I couldn't have him do it again and not get rid of the memory again, half the pain last time was just to keep Sora safe. I couldn't take it again." Roxas looked down at his lap, his fingers fiddling with the scratchy blanket he'd had to sleep with.

Clouds eyes were wide as he looked at his son, seeing the tears welling in his eyes was making his chest constrict with anger towards his brother and confusion towards the boy who'd told him all this before. He never thought his brother was capable of something so cruel, he grew up with Sephiroth for goodness sakes!

"I don't know exactly what spells I said, I just heard 'Imper' and got scared again. He'd already used Crucio on me, I wasn't about to let him control Sora again. I just couldn't."

"Would you like to know the order the spells were cast in?" Roxas nod his head at the minister of magic, hoping he might answer the question he wanted to know; why did I use the killing curse?

"The spells he cast in order were; Imperio, Finite, Crucio. You're spells were; Reducto, Sectumsempra, and Avada Kadavra. As far as we could tell your Reducto stopped his Imperio, his Finite stopped your Reducto. Then your counter curse was Sectumsempra, it hit him and he hit you with Crucio right after. The fact you were able to throw another spell is amazing enough."

"Then if you guys know all of this, why are you questioning me?"

"Because we want to know why you threw the killing curse at him."

"Because I was scared, he's tortured me for hours on end. He needed to die, there was no reason for him to live any longer! He was a bloody-fucking Death Eater and he deserved to die!" Roxas stopped and clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide as he looked at the men standing around his bed. Only Cloud looked like he understood the blondes reasons for killing.

"But he never threatened your life, did he?"

"That doesn't matter! He hurt me, and he hurt Sora! I couldn't let him live after hurting Sora, he is the epitome of bad and all things wrong with the magical world! He didn't deserve to take another breath after threatening him again! I don't regret it and I only wish I could do it again!" Roxas leaned back against the headboard of the bed again and curled into a ball, his arms crossed over his chest and his head down so he could glare at his knees.

"I don't think further questions are needed."

"Fenrir, we still have more questions for¾"

"No you don't. If you have any more questions for my son they will have to wait until he's out of the hospital wing and able to answer your questions properly."

"I don't need to tell them anymore. That's all they need. If they're going to put me in Azkaban for protecting my brother then fine, I'll go now. Have fun with all the publicity this is going to get Mr. Minister. I can see the headlines now 'Ministry puts teen in jail for saving his brother' and 'Avada Kedavra used to save brother, he's innocent.' I think the press would eat stuff like this up."

The minister and his followers left the room without another word, leaving Cloud and Roxas alone.

"Why didn't you ever tell me it was that bad?"

"I did, you just didn't believe me. I-I'd kinda like to be alone now dad, I need to think about what to say the next time they bug me."

"A-alright. I'll be back around dinner time." Cloud ruffled his sons hair briefly before leaving the hospital wing, he was taking over Sephiroths class until Ansem could get a replacement anyways, so he had a class to get back to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas couldn't help but sigh, Butter beer tasted amazing! It was the best break he'd ever gotten! Axel was sitting beside him, leaning against the wall so Roxas could lean against him. "My god, I feel really bad about not having any before now. I feel so bad that I neglected to give my taste buds this nirvana." Roxas slipped down so he was more comfortably against Axel's chest.

His month had been hectic and it was his first actual chance to hang out with Axel since getting onto the school quiddich team and catching up on homework. He'd been bothered by a few reporters for 'being the only person to use an unforgivable curse and not go to jail' he'd just brushed them off and explained that he was busy on a date.

"Yeah, I told you that when you said no." The two had gone outside and were enjoying their drinks up against the side of the Three Broomsticks because Roxas had found inside to be too stuffy.

"Alright, you win. You were right Axe." Roxas looked up at Axel with a bright smile, rising a concerned eyebrow when he saw that Axel was looking really pissed. "Hey Axel, what's up?"

"Just thinking. I'm wondering what we're doing."

"Um, drinking Butter Beer¾ wait a minute, is this not butter beer? Axel, what am I drinking?!" The red head couldn't help but smirk and wrap an arm around Roxas' waist.

"Butter Beer. I'm just wonder what we are."

"Wizards."

"No I mean¾"

"It's up to you. I-I don't really like titles, but I like you¾ lots. I-I really like spending time with you and I really want to be with you lots. D-does that help."

"Not really, are we just going to be like this; not boyfriends, just friends who like each other and kiss?"

"No, I can tell that you're the kind of person who needs labels. So how about boyfriends?" Roxas looked up at Axel, seeing his jaw mostly because of the angle of his head.

"You'd do that?"

"It's not hard to do Axel, you've done so much for me and I can do this for you." Roxas gave Axel a huge smile and turned around, getting up on his tiptoes, intent on giving Axel a kiss until the red heads lips were just too far out of his reach.

"Something wrong Roxie?"

"Yes, I want to kiss you." Axel smirked and leaned down, pressing their lips together.

"Sorry, you'll have to get taller then me first." Roxas just pouted before wrapping his free arm around Axel's neck and pulling him back down for another kiss. "Or, you could be more forceful."

"I like option number two for right now." Roxas doubted he'd ever get taller then Axel, but finding higher ground wouldn't be too hard. With a bit of a smirk Roxas leaned forwards and pressed his lips back against Axel's for another kiss, the red head couldn't help but smirk and kiss back.

Long slender fingers grabbed Roxas' cup and pulled it out of his hand, setting it down beside them on the barrel with his cup. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled him closer hating that the cold weather was starting to bite at his blondes cold skin.

Roxas' face turned bright red the minute Axel initiated a hotter kiss, placing his hands on Axel's burning hot neck to warm them up.

"Shit! Cold, cold, cold, cold. Holly-how do you do that?!" Axel clenched his jaw against the frozen fingers against his neck, knowing that the blonde just wanted to get warmed up.

"Here, how about we head back up to the castle for a bit?" Axels smirk playing across his face as he spoke.

"What, you planning on snogging in the library or Slytherin common room?" Roxas raised an eyebrow and gave Axel a wry smile, half hoping he'd choose the latter as the red head grabbed the blondes hands to warm them up a bit more.

"I was actually thinking the Gryffindor commons, but if your willing to let me in then sure, why not."

"U-um, n-no. My house still hates me, so I don't think snogging with my boyfriend will be the best thing at least in a room filled with Slytherins. And why not here?"

"Because it's cold and you're freezing like an ice-cube Roxie, do you wanna freeze to death just to kiss me?"

"It's not that cold out, besides when I'm with you I don't feel cold anymore." Roxas gave it just a bit of a twist to his words, making Axel smirk at how clichéd the blonde made it sound.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe you Roxie." Axel leaned down and pressed his lips against Roxas' again, shivering at how cold they'd gotten before pulling away. "God, I cant do it. I feel like I'm kissing a dead person, I'm taking you back to get warmed up by a fire."

"Y-you just called me dead!"

"Yeah and I'll start calling you other things if you don't warm up some." Axel tossed Roxas over his shoulder, hooking his arms under the blondes legs and starting the walk back to the castle.

"Axel! Put me down, I cant believe¾"

"How long's it gonna take before you quit getting surprised at stuff I do Roxie-babe?"

"Don't call me that. And it's going to take as long as it does for you to stop throwing curve-balls at me. Now put me down so we can use my broom, will you?" Roxas' hands were pressed against the small of Axel's back so his face wouldn't be pushed into the red heads back, making him draped over Axel's shoulder in an awkward position.

"Fine, but we've got to get up to the dorms pronto, I need to give you your birthday gift."

"Axel, you don't have to¾"

"Course I do, it's really gift for my sake anyhow. It's selfish, I know, but I'm sure you'll love it all the same. I got one for Sora too."

Roxas pondered what the present could be the entire way back to the castle, Axel had taken the offered nimbus two thousand and one and kept the fairly dazed Roxas in front of him. Axel's smirk grew as they neared the courtyard and saw all their friends outside, smiling and throwing jibes at Sora.

"Hey lookit, the other birthday boy's here now." Demyx pulled Roxas into a headlock with Peter and Mushu, practically pulling the blonde off his feet.

"Awe, common guys, leave the little guy alone." Riku smirked a bit as Sora covered his mouth so Roxas wouldn't hear his laugh.

"Hey! I'm not little! Bug Sora, he's the older brother!" Roxas didn't know why all their friends were celebrating their birthday anyhow when it was the next day. "Leave me alone, I'm not even fourteen yet!"

"Yeah, but we've got that game tomorrow, or did you forget; Durmstrang." Roxas' eyes went wide at the realization that they'd be going up against their old school on their birthday. "Common Roxas, you forgot, didn't you?"

"Man Roxie, Get it memorized." Axel smirked as Roxas glared up at him, his head still cradled in Demyx's armpit.

"It's memorized, now let me go Dem." Roxas pulled out of the three's grasps and turned to bug Axel about his catchphrase before he realized that both his boyfriend and broom were gone. "Whatever I guess."

"Common Roxas, we're all headed to the library, we've got some celebrating to do." Demyx pushed Roxas good-naturedly towards Sora, making the blonde stumble a bit by accident.

"You should have helped me out Sora! They head locked me!" Sora just scoffed at Roxas' little brother jibe.

"Well my brother wasn't here to help me when they did it."

"You knew Axel and I were going out today." Sora just shrugged his shoulders as they walked, trying to be omniscient to his brothers predicament before breaking down.

"Sorry Rox! I'll make sure I beat up the big bullies for you." Sora gave his brother a funny face when wrapped his arms around Roxas in a tight hug. "It's not my fault! You upset me by leaving me without saying good morning." Roxas scoffed, he knew it was a weak argument, but it was one that Roxas was used to thanks to the few times he'd had to leave before Sora to spend extra time with Axel without everyone up their butts.

"Hey, it took you guys long enough."

"Hey! What're you doing on the nimbus? That's¾" Demyx was effectively cut off.

"He's allowed to use it Dem, so long as he tells me. Reducio." The Broom shrunk down as Roxas pointed his wand at it, pulling the pen-sized broom out of the red heads hand and walking into the library with Sora.

"Sorry Roxie, I didn't want it to take forever for me to get there and back." Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist, pulling the blonde closer as he balanced a box on his other hip.

"I didn't say I was mad, you don't need to be forgiven for anything." Axel smirked and let Roxas' waist go as they got to the sitting area of the library, smirking as everyone sat down around the two brothers.

"Now, this is a collective gift from all of us to the both of you, because we've all agreed; you're really fucking cold people." Both Roxas and Sora frowned at that, they didn't think they were cold.

"So, here you go. I just want to let you know, my parents had a shitty time getting them, and I'm pretty sure the guys made my parents do it because they thought it'd be funny. Granted, I'd love to have seen it. But oh well, enjoy." Axel moved the box between the two boys, smirking as they both looked at the large green and silver bow, found specifically to look like their Slytherin ties.

Roxas hesitantly grabbed one side of the ribbon, not noticing as their friends got closer and looked at both him and Sora with bright smile and expectant faces.

Sora started pulling his ribbon just slightly before Roxas, having gotten impatient to find out what their friends had collaborated to get them. It wouldn't be their first present that they'd share, but he just hoped it could be something they could share. Judging by what he'd heard Axel and their friends say it was probably something really embarrassing, but the comment about being cold didn't help, it only made Sora think of a scarf.

Roxas and Sora both gasped at what was inside the box, neither wanted to move just to be sure that they wouldn't blow up in some kind of practical joke.

"You know, they wont bite¾ well, they might but you'd have to make them really mad first." Two miniature Welsh Greens were curled up in the bottom of the box.

Sora's eyes went huge as he looked up at Axel then back down at the box. "Are you guys shitting us? They're not going to blow up or something?"

"Nah, we've talked to your dad and he said it was fine, the schools fine with it, and you're guys' hands are freezing cold. These dragons enjoy seeking out cool temperatures, so they shouldn't mind being your pets much. And they'll heat up your hands really well, I'm sure they'd even like to sit around your neck in class or on your shoulder. The shop keeper said that they like being with their person, there is an instruction book in there if they haven't burned it." Axel smirked at Roxas as he sat down beside the blonde.

"Now your hands can be all warm and toasty when I'm not there." Axel kissed the blondes jaw before backing up a bit as Roxas and Sora reached into the box and each pulled out a dragon.

"Awe, he's got a little black spot on his head." Roxas couldn't hold the giggle in as the Dragon opens it's mouth in a yawn and a few sparks flew out.

"This one's got a white dot, did you're parents do this on purpose?" Sora looked up at Axel and the red head just nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, Mushu's dad is a dragon trainer, he told us about them, the parents were unique and these two were even more so. Apparently they picked them out for you guys, they're twins just like you." Mushu held up his hand so both boys gave him high-fives.

"Your parents are awesome Mushu." The red head smirked down at them and made the two blue horns on the top of his head grow slightly and made his face look more like a dragon.

"Awe, you guys make me all happy to wanna be a dragon trainer." Mushu made a quick funny face before shifting it back.

"Moosh, you're just a freaking metamorphmagus." Mushu just rolled his eyes at Axel before sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah, one that talked him into getting two teens a couple dragons for their birthdays. You don't understand how hard I had to plead to get my parents to say yes."

"Thank you Mushu!" Sora hopped up form his seat with his dragon calmly sat on Roxas' knee as he wrapped his arms around the shape shifters neck. "You're really a great friend! I've never had a pet before!"

Pretty much all eyes went wide as people looked from Roxas to Sora. "You're kidding, you guys have never had pets before?" Roxas shook his head at Rikku as he asked, trying not to blush as he pulled his dragon up to his face and looked into the small creatures eyes.

"I think I'll name you Oblivion, would you like that little guy." the dragon in front of Roxas opened it's mouth and a small flame came out, flicking it's tongue out and licking Roxas' nose. "I think you like that enough."

"Oathkeeper, right boy?" Sora raised his dragon with a bright smile and the dragon licked his chin before curling up in the brunettes hands.

"They'll get about the size so they fit in both your hands, right now you could hold them in one hand if you wanted. Make sure they're social and make sure that they're comfortable on your shoulders before going out because that's where they like to be."

Roxas and Sora nod their heads looking down at the small dragons and neither could help but giggle. "Think they'd like to fly with us too?" Said in perfect unison, the entire room burst into laughter as Roxas and Sora rolled their eyes.

**AN: Thank you al for reading and I hope you enjoyed the show. I apologize about this being basically all crap drabble, but I figured it'd be something to get my mind set for writing the rest of this novel that's on my mind.**

**You guys are free to think that Roxas and Sora won the game against Durmstrang, I wouldn't say you're wrong. ;) I wish for all of you to have a good morning, afternoon, night, day, week, month, year life, time! Bye bye!**


End file.
